The Last Ray of Light
by GoodGurl
Summary: (COMPLETE) WARNING: GaaraHina - Chapter 13titled: What heaven feels like Summary: the final chapter! Please rr! A happy ending...FINALLY!
1. Last Ray Of Light

Note: Hallooooooo everyone! This is my first Naruto fic so be nice k? ^^ Warning: Gaara/Hinata centered, but obviously in this first chapter, not much, but right not it mostly deals with what the Hyuuga clan are going through and what is going on in Hinata's mind. Here's a brief summary: (just an excerpt from the first part of the chapter! Aren't I nice? *grins*) 'She would never allow herself to be weak but then again, she was…Weak in mind amongst her peers and weak in physical strength against her younger sister and cousin.' Hah hah! That's all I'm going to give ya! XP Now…ENJOY! And don't forget to read and review! OH! BTW I don't know Naruto so don't sue me! And….*thinks* OH RIGHT! Whatever you read in here, is OBVIOUSLY made up so don't sue me on that either! x_x  
  
  
  
The Last Ray of Light  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The Little Boy with No Name  
  
  
  
She would never allow herself to be weak, but then again she was…Weak in mind amongst her peers and weak in body against her younger sister and her cousin. Hinata Hyuuga has always thought that she was average, even if her teammates Shino and Kiba and Kurenai-sensei said she was strong, she never really thought of herself that way. Sometimes she would have mixed up feelings about herself, but it would always end up falling flat on top of the word 'weak.' Of course, the only person she has admired all these years usually gives her the chance to change that idea and turn it around to give her the confidence she needed, but for some reason, after failing to tell him her feelings for the umpteenth time, giving up was the only option.  
  
Hinata sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. It's been a while since she'd last seen her reflection and to be exact, it was now four years. She was lucky enough to have survived those years and was able to become a full fledged Chuunin. Hanabi had beaten her to it last year, of course but even then Hinata was glad to have reached this far. However, it wasn't exactly what the main family expected. Her father expected her to have already reached a Jounin, but Hinata just shrugged off that comment and decided that she was in no hurry.   
  
The young new Chuunin placed a gentle hand on top of her head; her eyes examining her wavy, dark blue tresses in which had now reached pass her shoulders. Hinata sometimes wondered to herself why she never kept her shirt hair when she had the chance, but then she remembered Naruto's comment how he loved longer hair better so it's easy to play with. She smiled to herself, pulling her hair back and reaching with one hand for a scrunchie and tied it. ]  
  
"Today will be a new day!" she exclaimed to herself. Hinata gave another smile at herself in the mirror and left her room. As usual, as soon as she stepped into the main hall, it was quiet. Her father was probably talking with the rest of the clan while Hanabi was probably somewhere training since early this morning. Hinata can never guess where Neji would go off to, but the only conclusion she could make was the same as her sister's—training. Hinata was just about to excuse herself from her father to leave the house when she heard urgent voices coming from her father's room.   
  
"What do you mean leave!?" Hiashi's voice suddenly roared. Hinata paused and moved over to the side of the door to listen.  
  
"We have no choice, Hiashi-sama," one of the relatives spoke. "The Hyuuga clan is being threatened drastically and if this goes on, another assassination may be involved."  
  
Hiashi sighed. "I will not leave just because of a threat, Ryoki! We have dealt with this problem before with the Cloud Country, so why should we run now!?"   
  
The one who was called Ryoki gave a long, defeated sigh, but went on with what he believed in. "Because Hiashi-sama…It's not the Cloud Country that's after us, it's the Wind Country. We have confirmed that the Sand Village is attempting to send their strongest Nin to this household and assassinate either you or the Main heir to the clan."  
  
Hinata gulped at that comment.  
  
There was a long pause in which Hinata guessed her father was probably pondering about what to do next before saying, "Masaka…They may send that Gaara boy over here to assassinate one of us…" Hinata could hear the definite fear in her father's voice.  
  
"That is a possibility, but it is best we leave before finding out for ourselves."  
  
Hinata had heard enough. She decided not to hear anymore as she pushed herself off gently from the wall and walked on out of the house. Her father would know where she was anyway…in school- to start the new year in the beautiful September morning as a Chuunin. However, as soon as she found herself in the main road towards school, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation her father had with the rest of the family. Could there really be an assassination attempt towards the clan? If so, why? What would the Sand have against the Hyuuga clan? Or rather, what would they WANT with the Hyuuga clan?   
  
"Hinata-sama…" came a very familiar voice ahead of her.  
  
Hinata looked up and noticed Neji walking towards her. "Neji-niisan," she said. "Ohayou gozaimasu," she added with a smile.  
  
"Ohayou," Neji replied back. "You have something on your mind?"  
  
The dark haired girl blinked, just realizing that Neji's Byakugan was activated, making him see through her thoughts. Hinata gave another smile, but it quickly faltered when she remembered what had bothered her in the first place. "Ano…it's about the clan." She began to walk on ahead with Neji strolling beside her.  
  
"What about it?" he asked, though he didn't need to, since he already knew what she was going to ask him.  
  
"I heard my father talking to the rest of the family about a threat towards our clan." Hinata sighed. "I didn't even know that happened."  
  
There was silence until Neji said, "I did."  
  
Surprised, Hinata looked up at her cousin. "When did this happen? How come I didn't know about this?"  
  
Neji stuffed his hands in his pockets. "They didn't exactly tell me, but I overheard Ryoki talking to the other Branch family about a letter that arrived this morning that was supposed to be for the Main house, but ended up in the Branch house. Plus…" He stopped to look at her. "It seemed they wanted this quiet from you, since it happened before and they didn't want to frighten you."  
  
"Frighten me? Who do they think I am…a scaredy-cat?"   
  
Her older cousin was surprised at her reaction with this, but said nothing.  
  
Hinata took a deep breath to calm her, knowing that the family meant well. "Souka…" She stopped in mid-step. "Demo…what would the Sand Village have against our clan?"  
  
Neji shrugged, also stopping to keep up with her. "I would like to know the answer to that as well." He turned and began walking again, removing his Byakugan from his eyes. Hinata followed suit, still thinking about their conversation as they arrived at the school.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
"Mou! I can't believe this!" a young man with a white dog walking at his side complained. He stopped and sat down on a nearby tree stump just outside at the front of the school. Kiba Inuzuka rested his chin on his upward palm and growled. At that moment, the white dog, Akamaru, placed his chin on top of his master's leg. Hinata kneeled down to pet the top of Akamaru's head.  
  
"What are you complaining about?" a calm voice spoke. Hinata looked up to see Shino walking towards them, another teammate of hers. Well…not for long anyway. "It's not the end of the world," he added.  
  
Hinata nodded in agreement. "He's right, Kiba-kun," she said softly, straightening up. In her mind though, the dark haired girl was also complaining about this new system the Hokage thought up. New teams were now being formed, as well as new Senseis, which was quite shocking really. Kiba had the right to complain a lot more, since he was paired up with the most unlikely people – Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino. His Sensei, oddly enough, was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei. She, on the other hand was paired up with Sasuke and Shikamaru and no doubt, as soon as everyone heard her name being called out along with Sasuke's, she received angry and jealous looks from other girls who admired him, except for Sakura, who gave her a thumbs up and a big grin, instead of casting daggers towards her. She and Hinata had become close friends after their mission last year, so Sakura had no reason to be jealous of her since Hinata already has her heart set on someone else. Gai-sensei was to be their new mentor and she wasn't surprised when Gai-sensei started crying after realizing Lee was no longer his student. Hinata also thought about who the other students were paired up with. The three students who were going to be with her last sensei, Kurenai, were Sakura, Neji and Chouji.   
  
Kiba grinned suddenly at Shino and Hinata. "Well, at least I'm not with Naruto, unlike some people," he said, turning his head towards Shino, who, as usual gave no reaction to that thought. Even after four years, he was still holding a grudge towards the blond ninja, after defeating him in the Preliminary match. Shino was indeed with Naruto, along with Ten-Ten, to be taught under Asuma-sensei, Neji's former sensei.   
  
"Better with Naruto than Ino," Shino replied calmly.  
  
Kiba's eyes turned into thin slits. He stood up and clenched his fists in front of him. "You want to say that again, Bug Boy!?"  
  
Hinata stood in between them. "Yamete…." she said softly.   
  
Shino stood there, unnerved by Kiba's threat. "Better with Naruto than Ino," he repeated, driving Kiba's nerves up the wall. Hinata tried not to laugh, because she knew that Kiba and Shino were friends and would never hurt each other in that way. If they did, they knew that Hinata would be very hurt by it and the two of them would never allow that to happen.   
  
"Hinata-chan!" All three of them, despite of just one name being called, looked up to see a pink-haired Chuunin approaching them. Sasuke was walking right beside her, minus Naruto, which confirmed Hinata's suspicions why Sakura didn't mind her being partnered up with Sasuke.   
  
"Ah, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san!" Hinata replied, waving back at them. "Where's Naruto-kun?" The dark haired Chuunin looked around behind them, hoping to see the hyper-active blond to appear before them, but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Oh, Naruto already went ahead with Iruka-sensei for some ramen, as usual," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. "Naruto needed someone to talk to about our new, 'system' and speaking of that…" Sakura leaned over and whispered to Hinata, "I'm kind of scared to be working with your cousin…"  
  
Hinata looked at her, surprised. "Doushite? There's nothing wrong with my cousin, Sakura-chan!" she added with a short laugh.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well—"   
  
"Sakura," Sasuke called.  
  
Both girls looked up. Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry somehow, impatiently stuffing his hands in his pockets much like what Neji would do if he had a reason to talk to someone alone and was staring at Sakura. The pink haired Chuunin blushed and nodded back at him, turning her attention back to Hinata. "Well, I better get going, Hinata-chan," she said, giving her a hug before joining Sasuke.  
  
Hinata stared at their back as they walked away and for some strange reason, she caught a glimpse of Sakura holding hands with Sasuke, who didn't seem to mind at all. 'Well, THAT'S a surprise,' she thought.   
  
"Ma, I better get going. It's getting late and Akamaru looks like he's hungry," Kiba spoke, standing up and patting Akamaru on his head. He glanced at Hinata and Shino. "See you guys later!" He turned and left.  
  
Hinata waved. "Ja mate, Kiba-kun."  
  
Shino too, turned to look at Hinata. "See you tomorrow, Hinata," he replied calmly, as he turned to go the opposite direction of Kiba. Hinata waved to the bug-nin as well and before long, Neji appeared from the classroom. "Oh, Neji-niisan! What took you so long?" She turned and began walking ahead.  
  
Neji had his hands at his side as he joined to walk with Hinata. "Gomen, Hinata-sama. I had to speak with the sensei about this new change in our teams."  
  
Hinata giggled. "Along with everyone else in the class, I presume?" She looked over her shoulder and indeed, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji marched out of the building, their faces gloomy. Chouji seemed the most disturbed by his new team, seeing that he was teamed up with the Rookie ninja, Neji. Behind them, came Ten Ten, Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. Ten Ten was rolling her eyes when she came out with a teary-eyed Rock Lee and Gai-sensei, moaning about how they weren't going to be together again.   
  
Neji seemed to have noticed this as well, but he just shrugged it off and walked on. Hinata had to stop giggling in order to catch up to her cousin back to the Hyuuga household.  
  
Suddenly, just as they were about to reach the gates of the Hyuuga household, Neji stopped to look over his shoulder at the abandoned path behind them. Hinata looked at him curiously. "Neji-niisan? What's wrong?" Curious, she looked over her shoulder as well.  
  
"I felt something," Neji spoke quietly and the way he said it, sent shivers down Hinata's spine. "But it's probably just my imagination." He opened the door for her to allow her in first before following her inside. Neji closed the door behind them, but Hinata, as they went their separate ways, could not get rid of that suspicious look on her cousin's face the moment he said he 'felt something.' From Neji's lips, it was never a good sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
A young girl, barely six, whimpered as she sank down to the dock and held the most precious treasure tightly in her arms. "Okasan…" she whispered, tears falling down all at once from her eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks. "Naze? Naze okasan?" She sniffed, looked up into the dark sky and watched the moon rise above her.   
  
"Why are you crying?" a voice spoke behind her. Startled, the little girl turned around and accidentally dropped her necklace into the water. She looked up and noticed a young boy her age, but she couldn't tell what he looked like because his face was shadowed by the darkness. The only thing she COULD see were his eyes, the glowed the brightest green she has ever seen in her life. There were marks around his eyes…they were black and they frightened her a bit. Then she remembered her most precious treasure had fallen into the water. The little girl turned back around towards the water to find her necklace slowly sinking deep into the darkness of the lake. "Iiee!" she cried frantically, desperately trying to find a stick of some kind to reach for the necklace before it completely disappears into the darkness. More tears fell from her eyes and as soon as she was about to reach for it instead with her hands, a mighty wind almost blew her off balance. She grabbed on for dear life at the sides of the dock and looked up to find the same little boy floating at the surface the water, with his arms outstretched. There, in the palm of his hand was something shiny and familiar in the little girl's eyes. "My….my necklace!" she gasped.  
  
The little boy drew nearer, but hesitated for a while, afraid that he would frighten her. The little girl, however just gave him a smile, holding out both her hands for him to put the necklace in. Certain that she wasn't going to scream, he approached her, his feet touching the wooden dock and handed the necklace back to her. The little girl closed her eyes in relief and held it tightly against her chest once again. "Okasan…"she whispered gently.   
  
The little boy turned and was about to leave, when he heard her say, "Arigatou." He paused and turned around to look at her, surprised that someone would be so grateful for what he had done. "No one said that to me before," he said, the surprise in his voice visible.   
  
"Well then I'm the first to say it," she replied, smiling this time. "What's your name?"  
  
With that question, the little boy approached her slowly. The little girl didn't seem to be afraid anymore, which was shocked him a lot more. "Why do you want to know my name?" Her semi-long dark hair was the only thing he'll remember about her, along with her white eyes that penetrated through him.   
  
"I should at least know the name of the one who saved my most precious treasure," she said, looking away shyly.  
  
The little boy turned away. "In time, you will know my name, but I can't tell you. It scares even my own family."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He didn't answer this time. Instead, he turned and walked away. She watched him leave, but the little girl knew she will never forget the 'little boy with no name.'  
  
GoodGurl: WELL!? What do you guys think? *grins* Make sure to review okay? I know there are a lot of Gaara/Hinata fans out there! Oh yes, you also noticed this is a slight- SLIGHT SasuSaku as well! ^^ See you in the next chapter! 


	2. Hidden

Note: Where are all the Gaara/Hinata fans gone? L Well I hope I get more reviews after this! Enjoy reading!!!  
  
Chapter 2 – Hidden   
  
Things usually happened in dreams, but not in his case. He does not sleep, therefore he does not dream. He would not allow "it" to take over his body even if it meant sacrificing sleep from his daily routine for the rest of his life. This was the moment where he gets to really touch the gentle breeze, feel the water in the palm of his hands and enjoy life as it was given to him.   
  
But…  
  
"Oi! Oi, Gaara!" a hoarse voice spoke up suddenly.  
  
The moment was once again shattered, even though he knew it would eventually happen. He was back to reality, back to the harsh life he has always lived for the past sixteen years. And as expected, he had his hands on his head, gasping in pain, his breathing low and obscure.   
  
Why? Why was he given this life? Why was he hated so much? What did he ever do? Still those questions remained for so long, they've been carved into his memories.  
  
"Gaara…" He looked up and noticed a familiar figure standing by him. Even if she claimed to be his "family," the definite fear in her eyes each time he looked at her was a simple reminder that he was just a monster—a dangerous animal that needed to be looked after in case he went berserk. Gaara gave her a death glare, before standing up to walk away. Around him, trees suddenly emerged and darkness became his only friend, in fact, it WAS his friend. It embraced him like a friend and it knew him like no one else would. It understood his feelings, helped him flee from the pain he never feels. Gaara looked up into the dark sky and watched, standing still like a statue.  
  
Not too far behind him, Temari looked around. Konoha has never changed, even after four years of being absent—after their whole "plan" to annihilate Konoha's strong forces. She was quite surprised when KazeKage-sama sent three of them back again.  
  
Gaara turned his empty eyes ahead of them. Temari and Kankouro glanced at each other. "What is it, Gaara?" Temari asked worriedly, although she knew he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Stick to the plan this time, Gaara," Kankouro spoke, glaring at the back of his younger brother's head. "We don't the same thing to happen again like four years ago…"  
  
The red headed Sand Chuunin didn't answer, instead his eyes glared back at them before the Sand from his Gourd began to move around him.   
  
"Gaara! What are you doing!?" Kankouro yelled, but before he had a chance to stop him, Gaara disappeared into the darkness. "Kuso! What does he think he's doing!?" the taller boy spoke, glancing at Temari. He clenched his fists at his sides and angrily kicked a pebble nearby where it flew as far as the eye could see.

* * *

The dream, it felt so real, but then again it was no dream. It was from her childhood past…she met a little boy when she was very young—a little boy who seemed so near, yet so far away. Who was he? Why had that memory come now in her dreams?  
  
Hinata shivered as her eyes opened to greet the night. It was still dark outside, but somehow she could no longer sleep as if her eyes were begging her to stay awake. The dark haired Chuunin sat up from her bed and slowly approached her dresser. She reached inside with her hands and in the darkness; she found what she was looking for. Hinata curled her fist around the item and pulled it out slowly. "It's been a long time," she whispered, lifting up her mother's necklace up to her eye level. The simple silver chain glimmered in the moonlight and the end of this chain, was an oval-shaped pearl the size of her pinkie that glowed a bright green whenever it touched darkness. She never removed this necklace at all from its hiding place for ten long years, afraid that she might lose it again.   
  
Hinata placed it around her bare neck where her Konoha bandanna would usually be and stared at herself in the mirror. From the mirror, she glanced at the window where it overlooked Konoha's beautiful formation of the forest and just past that, she knew it was where she first met the little boy.  
  
The short haired Chuunin took a deep breath. She could no longer sleep, a new day had already caught up to her and there was no point in getting back to bed if she were to wake up three more hours later for the second day of school. The young Chuunin slowly made her way out her bedroom and about half an hour later, found herself standing on the dock.   
  
For some strange reason, she was drawn to the lake after having a dream of that little boy. The moon was full, a sight she has not seen for ten years and the water surrounding the area around her, added an eerie look to the silence of the night. Hinata shivered as a cold wind blew pass her, forcing her to hug herself. She rubbed her arms for warmth, hitting herself mentally for forgetting to bring her coat. That thought really didn't occur to her since she figured it wasn't going to be cold and then she obviously thought wrong. The young Chuunin sighed and stopped, wishing for warmth when she knew it wasn't going to happen and walked over to the very edge of the clock until she could see her reflection in the water.   
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Hinata paused and listened as the footsteps seemed to have stopped. Slowly she turned her head around, her heart pounding madly as her whole body faced the company of the "intruder." Hinata blinked at what she was seeing—nothing but darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief and gasped in surprise when she turned and found herself face to face with a pair of green, soulless eyes. Hinata fell back, the back of her left heel, hitting something behind her, forcing her to stumble towards the water. She closed her eyes, ready for impact of the water; however, she felt nothing except for a hand that suddenly went around her waist. Hinata opened her eyes, staring straight into the same empty eyes—not closer than before.  
  
No words were exchanged as the hand pulled her back up and quickly let go of her. It wasn't until the figure backed up did Hinata was able to pinpoint what her "savior" looked like.   
  
"You…" she gasped, startled at this realization that the person who helped her keep her balance was none other than Gaara of the Sand. Hinata's heart once again began to pound violently.  
  
Gaara just stared at her, his arms folded in a similar fashion that most of the quiet boys do to hide their insecurities, not that Hinata was being a psychiatrist mind you.  
  
"You're Gaara of the Sand," Hinata managed to say.  
  
He didn't respond, except the moment he noticed the necklace around her neck, Gaara took a step, his eyes now trained on the familiar jewel. Hinata took a step back, her heart pounding faster. Gaara took this as a form of threat.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara whispered, his eyes staring right at her, like fire burning through the quiet fields of the snow.  
  
Hinata clenched her fists at her sides. "Why would I be afraid?" Why was she trying to be brave anyway?   
  
The young red haired Sand Chuunin smirked. "I can ease that fear of yours by killing you."  
  
The dark haired Leaf Chuunin's eyes widened. "So-so why don't you just kill me then?" Hinata knew she was gambling her life towards a dealer who would cheat to win, but one bluff couldn't hurt.  
  
Gaara turned around. "Right now, I have no thirst for blood. But then again, I have no reason to kill a weakling like you," he added, walking away.  
  
"Then why are you here? There must have been a reason why you're here. You-you can kill me right here, right now yet--" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, when all of a sudden she was lifted off the ground, a hand gripped around her neck. Hinata looked down into the green orbs that belonged to Gaara, her hands automatically gripped tightly around Gaara's hand, hoping he would let go if she would just hold on.   
  
"Yes, I could kill you right now. Demo…" To Hinata's relief, he let go of her, dropping Hinata down on the floor where she was left gasping for air. Even though he had released her, Hinata knew she wasn't free from danger. "I have other things to do than deal with someone whom I'm not ordered to kill." He turned around, ready to leave.  
  
"You're here for my family, aren't you?" Hinata gasped out loud, as she struggles to get up from the ground. "I-I won't let you harm ANY of them!"   
  
Gaara stopped and looked over his shoulder, his green eyes glowing underneath the moonlight. "Oh? And what do you intend on doing to me if I hurt one of them?"  
  
"I'll…" Why she's doing this, she may never know, but part of her wanted nothing more than to teach this Sand Nin a lesson IF she ever decides on SOMETHING. "I'll…" And there was none she could think of.  
  
"Hmph!" Gaara snorted, turning away from her. "I thought so! For someone who is supposed to be the head of the Hyuuga family, you're quite pathetic!" With those words, Gaara disappeared behind a gusting wind of sand.   
  
Hinata clenched her fists once more and looked down. "I-am-not-WEAK!"

* * *

"Hinata-sama? Daijoubu?" The dark haired girl looked up and noticed walking beside her on their way to school was Neji.  
  
Hinata nodded and smiled. "Hai! Daijoubu!"  
  
Neji stopped walking and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-sama, please tell me what is the matter? It is my duty, as a member of the Branch Family to protect you."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Neji-niisan, demo…"  
  
The taller youth shook his head. "I need to you to tell me everything Hinata-sama…onegai."  
  
Hinata took a deep breath and finally gave in. "Last night, I saw Gaara of the sand."  
  
"Nani!?" Neji gasped. "Did he hurt you!? If he did, I will kill him!"  
  
"I'm fine, Neji-niisan! You should be worried about the rest of the family!" Hinata sighed and sat down on the nearest boulder.   
  
"But you're the head of the family!" Neji exclaimed.  
  
"Then as the head of the family I will protect those whom I truly care about!"  
  
Neji blinked, surprised at the sudden confidence and determination in his younger cousin. The sudden outburst from the usual soft-spoken girl gave Neji a little bit of confidence that she could run the Hyuuga clan without any problems at all. However, the taller teenager couldn't help but worry a little more about her well-being. True, she was showing the confidence she needed, but he didn't know how long that would last. "Hinata-sama…" He wanted to say something to calm her down, but as soon as he found the right words to say, a sniff came from the younger Chuunin. Hinata Hyuuga was crying…THAT was definitely a surprise. She may have low self-esteem but Hinata never cried over situations like these. "Hinata-sama!" She was strong in her own way but this…something must have broken down the mask her face was hidden under.  
  
"I—I don't know what to do, Neji-niisan…" She wiped her tears away with her arm and looked up, her eyes swollen from crying. "I want to protect all of you…I want to be able to fight back, demo…he's right…I'm just too weak!"  
  
Neji sighed and sat down beside her. "You are not weak; Hinata-sama…There is no reason for you to think that you need to protect all of us. We are a family, so we protect each other. You can't protect all of us alone. We work together and I, as member of the Branch Family, am supposed to be the one protecting you. My father told me it was my duty. That is why I must be stronger so you don't have to push yourself to be stronger. You are not meant to protect…you are meant to lead."  
  
Hinata took a long deep breath and nodded. "You're right Neji-niisan…" She looked up and smiled.   
  
Neji nodded and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Sometimes we tend to turn away from what we are meant to do, but we can't change who we are." He stood up and offered a hand towards her. "We're going to be late for the meeting, so we better get going."  
  
The younger girl took Neji's hand and she was helped lifted up from the rock where she sat. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji-niisan…" she said, smiling.  
  
The taller youth nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning around to face the direction they were supposed to head to. "I find this change of teams rather ridiculous…" He said all of a sudden, breaking the silence between them as they walked to school.  
  
Hinata looked at him and laughed. "Neji-niisan I think there's a reason why they did this. Maybe it was to give us a chance to bond with everyone else in our class. I believe that all of us are a family, despite the differences we may have."  
  
Neji said nothing after that.  
  
"Miina! Miina!" No one listened as he glanced around the students who were talking amongst their friends. Annoyed, Hokage-sama took a deep breath and yelled, "URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Immediately, everyone quieted down, except for a little impatient stomp on the ground, which happened to have come from Naruto. Because of that, a slipper flew from over the crowd, hitting the blond Kyuubi square in the face and sent him falling on the ground unconscious.   
  
'Ah! Naruto-kun!' Hinata gasped in her head. She wanted to run to him, but Neji gave her a warning look not to do such a thing. The younger girl had no choice but to stay in her spot in between her cousin and Sakura.   
  
'Mou…Baka Naruto!' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Ahem…" Hokage-sama took another deep breath. "As you may all know, there is a little bit of change in your teams. But don't worry, it will only be temporary. If you're not happy with these teams, well tough luck..." He paused and looked around.  
  
A complete dead silence.  
  
"This change of teams is just something we all cooked up, so that we may test you on how well you interact with others." He glanced from side to side towards the Senseis who were all staring back at their own students. "Your Senseis will also mark you on how well your jitsus work with everyone else's, but the most important thing is teamwork. Now, you have all learned to work well with your previous teams and for that, I am satisfied, but how WELL can you work with those you have not fought with? Beginning Monday morning, you will all go to your new teams…So for the rest of the week, you are all free to do whatever you want…Dismissed." Hokage-sama nodded at his senseis and turned to leave.  
  
Hinata watched as Hokage-sama disappeared behind the corridors of the palace. Naruto had stirred himself awake, cussing out some vulgar words Hinata has already heard come out of his lips. She has always admired him. Something about him makes her feel confident. She wished sometimes she had the guts to say whatever she wanted to Gaara, but she knew she didn't. The only ones who are able to say something that clever to him was either Naruto, Sakura or even her older cousin. "Hey Hinata..." The dark haired girl turned to her right and noticed Sakura smiling at her. "Are you all right? You look like you were out of it just now."  
  
The shorter girl smiled back at her and nodded. "Hai, daijoubu!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yokata! Listen, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I are going out for something to eat for lunch later, would you like to come? It's sort of like a goodbye thing for us to be together as a team."  
  
Hinata thought for a moment. Maybe going out with her friends would be a good idea to get her mind off of the worries that were haunting her. Why can't she be as strong as her Niisan? "Sure! I would love to! Can Neji-niisan come?" As soon as his name was mentioned, Neji nudged Hinata in the shoulder.   
  
The pink haired girl looked beside Hinata at Neji and thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of course! You two have been inseparable lately so it wouldn't make sense if I didn't invite him too!"  
  
Neji sighed, folding his arms across his chest and looked away.   
  
Hinata smiled. "We'll be there! What time?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Hm…noon time at Naruto's favourite ramen shop!"  
  
"Okay! See you there!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura waved and left, leaving Hinata and Neji alone once again.  
  
"Who said I was going?" Neji suddenly spoke up after a few moments of silence. He kept his arms folded across his chest, his eyes focused on his female cousin.   
  
Hinata frowned. "Neji-niisan is anti-social!"  
  
Neji snorted and looked away. "So what if I am? I don't have to go if I don't want to." Suddenly, he felt her tugging at his arm. The taller teen looked back and noticed that Hinata was clinging at his arm, looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Onegai????????"  
  
One thing that bothered Neji the most was the puppy dog look, something that Hinata was used to doing every time Neji didn't agree to anything that she wanted to do. Who knows, maybe it wasn't just Hinata who uses that kind of technique; maybe all the women in the world use it to their close male friends and family. Sasuke must have fallen victim to that look already. He took a deep breath and jerked his arm away from her. "Fine…" he finally said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

A figure appeared from behind the trees. In the silence of the morning, a sound of footsteps could be heard echoing in the distance. "This is new…are you sure he's capable of doing his job? Because right now…I feel that I can't seem to trust him."  
  
"In time, he will understand his purpose and that is to follow orders whenever needed. He was born to kill."   
  
"Well, he better understand that soon or our whole deal is off," he spoke in a threatening tone. "I'm sure your boss will be displeased with that idea.   
  
"I promised you a kill and I intend to keep it." The shadowy figure moved a step back and threw something on the ground. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke surrounded them and the figure disappeared without a trace.   
  
He looked up into the sky and crumpled a piece of rock in his hand into pieces. "Soon it will be over and soon…HE will become the successor…."  
  
"You know, he's acting really weird…" The tall figure which belonged to Kankurou stood up from his spot on the floor and turned around to face his sister. "Temari, what do we do with him? I think something's happened to his brain after his fight with Naruto…"  
  
Temari gave him a weird look and sighed. "That was four years ago, Kankurou…how can it affect him now?"  
  
The taller boy shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're back in Konoha again, making him remember all those things that happened."  
  
"That's impossible! Kazekage-sama erased all that. Don't be an idiot!" Temari walked pass him towards Gaara, who was staring out the window into the streets below. "Gaara…"  
  
Gaara turned his head and glanced at his older sister.   
  
"Where did you disappear off to last night?"  
  
The red haired Chuunin stared into her eyes for a moment, and then turned his attention back to the people below. "None of your business," he said simply. Down below in the streets, he noticed a bunch of familiar looking people walking happily towards the ramen shop. Among them, he noticed was the same girl he met last night, the one with the long dark hair and gentle eyes. The blond boy, who had sat down before everyone else began to order, but the girl with the long pink hair pushed him off of the seat and patted a seat beside her so the one with the dark, spiky hair could sit down. Gaara paid no heed towards the rest of the people with them, instead, his attention was mainly focused on the quiet, dark haired girl and the firm looking tall boy—both having the same eyes.   
  
Temari clenched her fists. "You have to understand something, Gaara. We are on a mission and you can't just go wherever you pleased and not tell us WHERE you go!"  
  
"So my purpose after all is to be the one to do the job, while you two receive the reward?" The youngest sibling stared back at Temari.  
  
Temari was speechless.  
  
"You know that's not true, Gaara!"  
  
Gaara glared at Kankurou, said nothing and then disappeared behind the cloud of sand. "Gaara!" Temari and Kankurou yelled in unison.

* * *

He was nothing more than a killing machine, without a purpose—only to kill.   
  
He had no feelings. No motive of the killing—he was only following orders.  
  
At times, he just wanted to kill himself, but the sand from his gourd wouldn't let him. It protected him wherever he went. He was nothing more than a monster with no heart, so why…why was he suddenly attached to this particular girl sitting right below him?   
  
Why was she laughing, while his mouth only made sounds of hatred?   
  
Why was she smiling, while all this time, he has spent so many years frowning in the darkness?  
  
There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, while at the same time he wanted to kill her for being so happy. The girl turned to glance away from everyone else, towards the mountains that resembled the faces of the previous Hokages. Her eyes were far away and for a brief moment, Gaara noticed how her eyes seemed to hold sadness within them. Why should she be sad when he was the one who didn't have friends like hers? Just sitting with them and having fun with them…isn't that enough for her?  
  
Gaara shifted his weight to his left leg and perched himself more comfortably on top of the tree. The girl was standing up, while her cousin noticed. "Where are you going Hinata-sama?"   
  
Hinata glanced back at her cousin and smiled. "You can stay here for a while Neji-niisan. I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Want me to go with you?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "Iiee…you stay here and have fun, ne? Ja!" She waved good bye and left, leaving Neji with a little bit of disappointment as he turned back around to face everyone else. Sakura had her hand on top of Naruto, his head drowning into the large cup of ramen he was eating from, while Sasuke sat there trying to pretend he didn't know them. Kakashi-sensei was just minding his own business, sipping a cup of tea in hand. Neji all gave them odd looks, wishing Hinata had agreed for him to go for a walk with her.  
  
Gaara watched as Hinata disappear behind the crowds of people walking on the streets. The Sand Chuunin stood up from the tree and disappeared, leaving a mount of sand behind to perch on top of the tree.   
  
She felt so lonely, despite the people that surrounded her. She was like the darkest color around bright colors of people in a painting. To her, she felt like she wasn't there, like she was someone invisible. They saw her as someone who always smiled. She was someone who never cared about the bad things in life, but the good things in people. But they didn't know her that well. Not even Neji-niisan whom she has always been close to all these years.   
  
When he said those words last night, she knew she had to grow up. Hinata knew she had to mature not just in personality, but in strength as well. Was she really that weak? Of course she was. Her father always chose her youngest sister over her, always favored Hanabi over her. She was stronger than herself. Hanabi was much smarter…and yet she…who was she? Even if she tried to be stronger, she knew she was only pretending.   
  
A gust of wind startled Hinata from her reverie. She turned around and noticed the same person she met last night standing there, like a ghost from the graveyard. Even in the sunlight, he was pale. "What do you want?" This time, she was ready, but she knew she wasn't going to win against a fight with him. Hinata made a fighting stance, ready to face him at any cost.   
  
Gaara was curious for the first time. If he calls himself human, then he too would be curious about himself, but Hinata was at the top of his list of curiosity, never mind him. To him…somehow, she looked quite astonishing with that far away look of hers. But…he had a job to do. "You," he simply said in a monotone voice.  
  
"You'll have to fight me first in order to GET me!" Quickly, Hinata's hands formed into the Byakugan seal. "Byakugan!" she yelled, her veins popping out from around her eyes.   
  
"Very well…" Suddenly, he appeared from behind her. "But do you really think you can defeat me?"  
  
Hinata kicked from behind her, but as soon as she did, all her leg met was nothing but air. She gasped and turned back around in front of her and noticed that Gaara had disappeared. She scanned quickly with her Byakugan eyes, once in a while keeping her stance in case he appeared somewhere.   
  
All of a sudden, sand appeared from around her ankles, like a snake around its prey. "Ah!" Hinata gasped, hitting it with her palms, hoping to get rid of it. However, the more she hit it, the bigger it got. The snake-like sand now surrounded her whole body, just below her shoulders.   
  
"If you stop struggling, it will stop moving," Gaara's eerie voice spoke behind her. "The more it will move upwards, the more you will lose air from it."   
  
"What-do you want-from me?" Hinata managed to gasp out.  
  
Gaara leaned his head against her shoulder. "I'm here to tell you that someone close to you will betray-!" But before he could finish his sentence, something hit him from behind. The Sand Chuunin looked back quickly and noticed Neji charging towards him.   
  
'Someone close to me will betray what? Who?' Hinata wondered as she was given a chance to breathe again when Neji broke Gaara's desert coffin technique. "Hinata-sama!" Neji ran to Hinata's side once she fell on the ground, coughing for air. The taller youth looked up, glaring up at Gaara. "What have you done to her!?"  
  
Gaara backed up a bit and smirked. "Nothing…I was only trying to tell her the truth. I'm sure you'd want to do the same thing too, Hyuuga Neji." With those words, he disappeared in his usual fashion.  
  
Hinata looked up at Neji. "Neji-niisan???? What does he--?" The younger Chuunin gasped and didn't get a chance to continue when she suddenly fell unconscious in Neji's arms.   
  
"Hinata-sama!? Hinata-sama!"

* * *

GoodGurl: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! What WAS Gaara trying to say to Hinata? Could there BE something going on behind the household that Hinata doesn't know about? SO many questions!!! Heh heh! Stay tuned! ;) Oh, I also apologize if it's not that accurate…;


	3. Family

Author's Note: Woah! Thank you for all those who reviewed from the last chapter! I know there are a lot more Hinata/Gaara fans out there! Last chapter: Sooo….what happened to Hinata and what DID Gaara mean about someone betraying her? If it's true, who would? Hinata goes on an investigating spree to find out the truth…  
  
Chapter 3 – Family  
  
"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"  
  
She could hear him calling out her name… 'Neji-niisan' she thought.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that someone close to you will betray-!"  
  
What did he mean? She wanted to know…was what he said true? Or was Gaara just saying those things to scare her? Hinata opened her eyes and looked up. She could see a face hovering over her, with a look of concern for her health. She immediately recognized her older cousin, Neji. "Neji…Neji-niisan…" she called out to him.  
  
Neji sighed a breath of relief and placed a hand underneath her head so he could lift her up in a sitting position. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Hinata nodded and said nothing.  
  
"What were you thinking fighting him like that!?" Neji hissed, helping her up on her feet. "You could've been badly hurt!"  
  
The dark haired girl stared into her cousin's eyes and frowned. "Demo he didn't hurt me Neji-niisan…."  
  
Neji frowned back. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Why did you collapse like that? Because of that jitsu of his, you were out of breath and almost died! How could you say he didn't hurt you!?"  
  
Hinata was surprised at her cousin. "Please calm down, Neji-niisan…He didn't hurt me…He probably didn't mean to."  
  
"Why are you defending him!?"  
  
"He could've killed me, but he didn't…I understood that he was trying to tell me something." Hinata walked pass him and looked ahead, her mind wandering back to what Gaara had whispered in her ear.  
  
The taller teen took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, then stepped in beside her. "You should go to the hospital and get your bruises checked out…" He nodded to where her bruises were visible around her legs and around her arms where the Sand Chuunin's jitsu held her.  
  
From now on, Hinata needed to know the truth. She needed to find out whether what Gaara said was true or not.  
  
Neji glanced at her. "Hinata-sama?"  
  
Hinata looked at Neji and smiled. "Nani?"  
  
Why was she still smiling like that even after she almost died? "I don't understand you at all…" he mumbled before walking away.  
  
"Ah! Neji-niisan! Matte!" Hinata called, running after him.

* * *

There was a moment of silence before they could hear the 'smack!' across his face. "What the hell was that Gaara!?" Temari hissed, glaring into his soulless eyes.  
  
Gaara said nothing, his face red from Temari's anger. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he did it. There was no going back from it. He has to move on forward. "Because this whole thing is foolish…" he spoke, turning his head to face her. "We are just wasting our time here just so that someone can accomplish something that has nothing to do with us."  
  
It was Kankurou's turn to step up. "Gaara, Kazekage-sama has ordered us to do this and you have no choice but to cooperate with us on this one."  
  
Are they really his family? No…they weren't his family…they were his teammates…No…they were an 'animal-keeper.' Gaara was a caged up animal for them to watch over and feed. They didn't care about him. All they cared about was his abilities so HE could use them for his own purpose. "……………"  
  
Temari turned around and stared out the window. "All we got to do now is wait for the signal until we move in and finish our job." She glanced back at him and gave Gaara a warning look. "You better not do anything stupid or it's back to where you belong, Gaara."  
  
Gaara snorted and folded his arms across his chest – like a caged up animal.

* * *

Dinner was interesting, even for Hinata. Silence was about the only thing important between her father, Hanabi and herself. The rest of the family had no choice but to do the same thing. Neji sat beside Hinata, glancing once in a while around the table, wondering what brought on this vow of silence.  
  
"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" Neji asked, leaning towards his cousin.  
  
As Hinata was about to answer, her father's voice broke through their conversation, interrupting her.  
  
"Did something happen, Hinata?" Hiashi glanced up from his bowl at his eldest daughter. From where Hanabi sat to her father's right, she also glanced up from her food and looked at her older sister.  
  
"Ah…iiee otousan…" Hinata looked down, ashamed that if she told him about what happened, he would start lecturing her on how weak she was. From the corner of her eyes, Hinata could see Hanabi staring at her like she knew something.  
  
"What are those bruises then, Neesan?" Hanabi suddenly asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, except for Neji who glanced over at Hanabi with a look of distrust, in which Hanabi just ignored. "Hinata, roll up your sleeves," he commanded in a very firm tone.  
  
Hinata wanted to protest but that look her father gave her, forced her to give in. "Hai…" The dark haired girl did as she was told and rolled up her left sleeve first before her right one, where there were a lot more bruises.  
  
Hiashi took one quick glance at her bruises and then slowly turned back to his food to eat. "Were you trying to be a hero again Hinata?" he said.  
  
The dark haired Chuunin glanced at her father. "Iiee…I wasn't…I wasn't trying to be a hero." Embarrassed by the words her father said in front of the rest of the family, Hinata looked down, unable to look at her father in her eyes.  
  
"Then those bruises show you are still weak even after you've become a Chuunin. It's quite disappointing, Hinata. Even your sister Hanabi has surpassed your level, which makes me wonder whether if it's still a good idea to let you become the Head of the Main Family when I'm gone."  
  
Those words hit Hinata like an arrow striking someone in the heart. She wanted to cry there, but she wouldn't dare show her father her weak sides, which she's done many times.  
  
Maybe…  
  
Gaara's words echoed in Hinata's mind once again. She wiped her tears away quickly and looked around at everyone. Her father wasn't looking at her anymore. He was occupied with his food to even notice the way she shivered from his hurtful words.  
  
He didn't even notice as she stood up and left the dining room quietly.  
  
Why? Why was she given this job in the first place if her father didn't have faith in her?  
  
Hinata walked down the hall, many thoughts and questions swimming in her head. She didn't want to feel this way, but there was no helping. Her father's words hit her more than just an arrow through her heart….it felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her shoulders in which she couldn't carry on her own. She passed a couple of pictures hanged on the walls in the hall and she stopped just in front of a very beautiful portrait of a lady with long dark hair. Hinata approached it slowly and ran her hands down her familiar face. "Okasan…I missed you," she whispered, a tear falling out of her right eye.  
  
Her mother…  
  
She was a kind woman.  
  
When she was born, she used to sing to Hinata whenever she cried. Her voice was always soft—always held a gentle tone which showed her that this woman wasn't a stranger….that she was her mother.  
  
A memory of her father never came to mind. He was always away somewhere to another country while he left his daughters and his wife at home with the rest of the family.  
  
When she died, it was as if Hinata's whole world fell apart along with her.  
  
In the Hyuuga household, it wasn't new to them that every country would try and assassinate the family, especially the Cloud Village. Kana Hyuuga was only trying to protect her family, running away from an assassin who was after Hinata. Hinata was just four years old when her mother sacrificed herself to save her daughter, but despite over the years that's passed, Hinata had nightmares of that very same night her mother was killed under the hands of a Shinobi. "I don't want this anymore…" Hinata kneeled down and wept.  
  
"No matter what happens Hinata, you should always be strong…"  
  
Hinata looked up suddenly, staring at her mother's portrait. The memory of her mother flashed in her mind. Her words….they were always important to her. How could she have forgotten about them? She wiped her tears away and stood up.  
  
"You should always be strong….Don't let mere words hurt you just like that. Lift your head up high and walk on forward without looking back…If you look back…You won't be able to move forward…Remember this Hinata…" Kana gave the four year old Hinata a kind smile before her eyes closed and forever slept.  
  
"Hai…okasan," Hinata whispered, her mouth lifting up into a smile. She should always be strong, no matter what happens. She promised herself she would never forget her mother's words.  
  
Never…  
  
She didn't know where to begin. Simply, her mind was playing tricks on her that wherever she went, her relatives' eyes were always on her, watching her like a hawk. Part of her felt suspicious, but the rest of her thought it was probably because it was their job to watch over her like a hawk…to make sure she was safe and sound in the Hyuuga mansion.  
  
Hinata's first thought was to search through any evidence of someone doing ANYTHING remotely suspicious, but that was hard. They were her family…how could she think such a thing? Maybe…maybe Gaara was just scaring her in the first place….  
  
"You may be able to hide many things from otousan, demo you can't hide anything from me…neesan…." Hinata's first thought was to jerk her head and see who was speaking to her, but she need not. She knew who it was the first moment the voice left her lips.  
  
"Oh…Hanabi! I was just heading out to meet with my new team." She gave a false smile to her younger sister of four years and began to walk off towards her room, but she should've known that Hanabi had grown up into a very stubborn girl.  
  
"You can't hide those bruises around your arm and legs. Something must have happened to you and Otousan is worried. He was right about you trying to be brave, demo it's not working."  
  
Hinata said nothing as she turned and left to meet with her new team. As soon as she reached their meeting place at a middle of a field, she saw not too far away just standing by a tree stump were Sasuke and Shikamaru. Their sensei had not shown up, unfortunately and she could see by the two boys' face that they were both annoyed.  
  
"Where is Gai-sensei?" the dark haired girl asked, looking around.  
  
Sasuke glanced at her, then turned away. "He told us to wait here by the tree to go pick up some stuff."  
  
"Heh. It's probably one of those stupid green suits that Lee wears." An image of them wearing the green tights must have flashed in Shikamaru's mind, because he suddenly shuddered and felt sick to the stomach just thinking about it.  
  
The same thing came into Hinata's mind and she began to giggle.  
  
The two boys stared at her. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. This was no laughing matter for a girl whom he barely heard laughing happily except in front of Sakura.  
  
Hinata blushed and cleared her throat to rid of the laughing. "Ano…green tights."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu minna!" a voice echoed around them. All three teens turned to look as a tall green tights wearing Jounin came trudging along the grassy path towards them. If the grass weren't so green, it was hard to believe that there was a tall green thing walking along their path, grinning constantly their way.  
  
"Is he always this happy?" Shikamaru mumbled.  
  
"Good news! I got Hokage-sama's permission to enter the forbidden forest for our training!" Gai yelled out as he neared his new students. It was hard to believe that he was no longer with his precious Lee, but he figured it would happen sooner or later…but the separation was starting to kill him. This morning, Kakashi found him sleeping outside of his own house clutching the secondary green tights that Lee usually wears in case his other one wore out.  
  
It was not a pretty sight….  
  
In Kakahi's case…  
  
Hinata's eyes glowed. "The…forbidden forest?" Her heart started to pound wildly and it was a regular occurrence for her to feel the pounding of her heart beat against her chest.  
  
All three male members of her new team glanced at her. "We've been there before Hinata," Sasuke spoke up for the three of them.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Gai nodded, grinning agreeably at Sasuke's comment.  
  
Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How troublesome…We don't need to go to the forbidden forest to train."  
  
"Oh yes we do! Now, let's get going!" Gai-sensei turned and left before them.  
  
"Well at least he forgot to give us the green tights," Hinata spoke up timidly to the two boys and surprisingly, when they noticed Gai walking off without remembering the green tights, Hinata SWORE she heard both boys take a deep breath of relief.

* * *

It was another mission for them. Gaara was warned twice not to make his own choice when it comes to orders from the Kazekage-sama, but twice he had broken that order. Temari and Kankurou couldn't find themselves to explain EVERYTHING to their father, because they really didn't know WHAT their younger brother was thinking.  
  
Temari glanced up as a figure landed softly on the ground below her. "You know, it's really not a good idea to look at me like that, Temari-chan." The blond young woman stood up and landed beside the figure, looking out towards the nice view of Konoha in the distance.  
  
"Like what?" she whispered to him.  
  
The man looked at her and smiled. "You looked at me like you were worried about me or something. You know I am old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Temari laughed. She wasn't really the type to laugh, but this man before her was the only one who ever did. Maybe it was just friendship she felt for this man, or maybe even more, but all she knows is that every time he was near, she could feel her heart beat. He WAS old enough to take care of himself, about seven years older than her. She was eighteen, he was twenty five. Serizawa Ribu was a prodigy in the Sand Village, the one rumored to be next in line to become the Kazekage. "I just don't want HIM to make you feel bad about yourself, that's all."  
  
Ribu fixed his glasses on his nose and turned to face her. "Your father is not a bad man. I chose to be his disciple so I can be someone like him- someone who can make a difference in the world."  
  
"You call murdering another family from another country a difference in the world?" Temari looked up at the man with the long, dark, pony-tailed hair. There was one thing that Temari didn't like about Ribu and that was he agreed to everything his father said, without even making his own thoughts and opinions. Even if the two grew up together in the same village, Temari still didn't know what Ribu was thinking. The Serizawa family has been a close friend to her father. The Kazekage had trained Ribu to be a good healer and fighter ever since Temari could remember, right after her mother died giving birth to Gaara. He had three other siblings, the youngest being a sister whom he was very protective of.  
  
The blond woman's thoughts went to her father. Every question she asked about the truth of her mother's death never escaped his lips. He would always shun the question with, "Why do you wish to know? Are you questioning the way I run things around here?" Temari had no choice but to keep her mouth shut, otherwise, her father's wrath will be put on her.  
  
Ribu just laughed as he put his arm around her. "You think we're ready to tell your father about us?"  
  
Temari shook her head. "Now's not a good idea."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Well then," Ribu whispered, taking a deep breath. "We should meet up with Kankurou and the others. I'm sure that Gaara is just eager to kill more Shinobis. It's really hard to believe you're related to him and the fact that he is also Kazekage-sama's son, makes it almost impossible to comprehend."  
  
Temari said nothing as he followed Ribu towards Konoha.

* * *

"Where is your mother?" the little girl asked. She sat down next to him on the rocks, pulling her legs inward and wrapping her little arms around her knees.  
  
The little boy didn't answer. He was eight now and every night, after meeting the girl two years ago, he has come to visit her home where she waited for him near the water where they first met. He glanced over to her direction and just stared at her.  
  
The little girl tilted her head to the side curiously. "What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"  
  
The little boy turned away. "No," he answered simply.  
  
As if knowing what the answer to her question was, Hinata immediately knew where his mother had gone. "Don't worry. They're watching us right now," the little girl suddenly spoke up.  
  
Gaara turned his head again at her curiously.  
  
She smiled. "My okaasan and your okaasan are up there," she said, pointing up to the sky. "They're watching down on us proudly."  
  
"She is not proud of me. I was born a monster and she hated me," he replied.  
  
Hinata frowned. "That's not true. All mothers love their children! That's what okaasan said to me before she died. I thought she didn't love me either because she was leaving me forever, but she told me that even if they don't show how proud they are, their parents will ALWAYS love their children."  
  
Gaara said nothing again.  
  
She turned her head away shyly and glanced to the water. "I still don't know your name, demo I feel like I can talk to you more than anyone else."  
  
This time, the young red headed boy stood up. "I will go now."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
He didn't answer and once more, he disappeared, leaving Hinata pondering about the boy.

* * *

Once more, they were back. It felt odd coming back again, to where they had their first Chuunin Ranked examination…one that settled their differences in levels and one that tested their abilities from beginning to the very end.  
  
"What are we doing here, sensei? Aren't we supposed to be training?" Sasuke mumbled, irritated by the reminder that came to him from this forest. From Sakura, Hinata remembered her saying that Sasuke hated going back to the Forbidden Forest after everything that has happened there.  
  
The tall Jounin with the thick eyebrows grinned at the three of them. "This is more of a mission than a training Sasuke," Gai-sensei spoke. From where he stood near a large looking tree, he took out something from his pocket, which looked to be like four thin handkerchiefs. He lifted it up to his eye level and showed it to Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru. "This is your mission."  
  
"A handkerchief?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against a rusted tree behind him.  
  
"That's right Shikamaru! These four handkerchiefs is your mission. This will test your skills on how well your eyes work around any conditions. There will be turbulence along the way, but I am convinced you can make it through, seeing as how most of you have gone through an A-Rank mission before."  
  
Shikamaru and Hinata glanced at Sasuke. The young, dark haired boy was the ONLY one who has been on an A-Rank mission. Not even Shikamaru has gone that far before, but Sasuke decided to ignore them. "Okay! Ready? Set…." And before Gai-sensei even said the last word, he was already gone.  
  
Hinata looked around. "Where…where did he go?" She glanced to her right where she expected Sasuke to be standing there still, but he too was gone.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "I guess it can't be helped," Ino's boyfriend said lazily. He waved at the younger girl and ran up the branches and towards the deeper and darker side of the forest. Hinata just watched as his figure disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The forest was quiet without the noise of Naruto complaining all the time, or the argument between Shikamaru and Ino. The noises of the other students were nowhere to be heard and that was something Hinata found rather intimidating, telling her that they were indeed alone in the forest.  
  
Hinata jumped up on another thick branch and looked around. Maybe she should've stuck with Sasuke and Shikamaru, but this was something that she alone could do for herself and to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak. Noting that there was no one else who proves to be her enemy, Hinata jumped back down to the ground and began walking. She didn't know whether there was a time limit to this mission of theirs, but she wouldn't dare risk it. She had to hurry fast before the other two boys beat her to it. Hinata wasn't really keen on doing this training Gai-sensei gave them, but giving up wasn't in her priorities.  
  
"Why, hello!" a voice spoke behind her.  
  
Hinata jerked around and noticed a tall, lanky looking man dressed all in black. He had a large scar across his right eye, while an eye patch covered his left. He had bushy dark hair, which could be seen right under his fishnet looking hat. Beside this shady character stood a complete opposite of him…he had wavy auburn hair, a lot more handsome than the other, who looked to be only a few years older than her. Both of them weren't wearing their protective headgear around their foreheads, because they were wearing them loosely around their necks. What surprised her most was that there wasn't any symbol written on them to tell her what village they were from.  
  
The one who spoke sounded more like the shorter man because at once, he spoke again. "You must be Hinata," he said politely. He bowed and smiled at her.  
  
The taller one just smirked, with his arms folded across his chest and said nothing.  
  
Hinata blinked. "How- how did you know? Who are you?"  
  
The shorter man smiled. "Just don't ask questions." Suddenly, he charged towards her. "Prove to me first how well of a fighter you are." His eyes changed from someone kind, to someone cold. She was already deceived by this stranger. "If you can defeat me, we'll tell you our names."  
  
The dark haired girl gasped and put her hands together, summoning her byakugan quickly. Her enemy stopped just in front of her, winked and disappeared. "Masaka!" Hinata jerked her head over her shoulders and just as she thought, he was behind her in mere seconds, putting his arms underneath her arms and pulling them roughly behind her. She winced at the pain but Hinata decided to kick behind her, forcing the man to let go.  
  
Surprised at this, the man backed off, but as he looked up, he noticed that she wasn't finished with him yet. Hinata charged, both her palms facing him, aiming for his heart. The man retaliated by summoning a guard technique, to throw her off. "She's good," he suddenly said.  
  
The other man, who only stood behind the sidelines, laughed hoarsely. "Well, she is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. We shouldn't misunderstand the Hyuugas, niisan."  
  
"I guess you're right Akira," he said. The shorter man glanced at her. "Oops, I guess I gave away your name…gomenne."  
  
Akira shrugged. "Whatever… like it matters if she knows our name or not. She'll be dead soon anyway."  
  
'Dead?'  
  
The shorter man grinned and nodded. "My dear lady Hinata…Boku-wa Honda Mizumoto-des. This is my younger brother Akira."  
  
"Are…you're here to kill me?"  
  
"Of course!" Mizumoto said, as if those words mean nothing to him. He was indeed a cold blooded killer, someone who was even more dangerous than Gaara himself.  
  
"What the hell is this Mizumoto!?" Three shadowy figures appeared behind the brothers. They moved towards the light, revealing themselves to the three of them. Hinata blinked…it was Temari, Kankurou and another man she has never seen before.  
  
"Ah…hello!" Mizumoto turned around to face them. "My, you look lovelier than I remember Temari-chan!"  
  
Temari frowned. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"What do you think you two are doing here?" Kankurou hissed.  
  
"Following orders," Akira replied simply.  
  
"This was not part of the plan," the man who stood beside Kankurou finally spoke up. "You were supposed to wait until we take her to you so you can give us what we want."  
  
"Oh you didn't know?" Mizumoto smirked at them.  
  
The three of them stared curiously at the older man.  
  
"The whole deal is off. Your original assassin was supposed to finish her off, but unfortunately, he hasn't done it yet, so we decided to take the matters into our own hands," Akira explained to them instead. "And I'm tired of waiting! Let's just kill her now so I can taste the blood of a Hyuuga!" The tall man charged this time, while at the same moment, he grabbed something from behind him and held it beside him, ready to strike. It was a long, thin sword, designed to cut the heads of opponents as easily as apple pie. Hinata kept her byakugan on, ready to defend herself.  
  
'Am I going to die like this? Please let it be no.'  
  
But Hinata didn't give up. Without even realizing it, there was no pain. She opened her eyes and noticed that her palms had stopped the sword striking her neck. Blood trickled down her arms, the sharp side of the sword cutting through her hands.  
  
There was immediate surprise towards Akira, but Akira continued to grin. "You never cease to amaze me, Hinata Hyuuga," Akira whispered, his mouth close to her ear. He dug his sword deeper into her hands and she winced. She jerked her left leg and kicked Akira where it hurts and when she had a chance, she kicked the sword out of Akira's hands, then hit both her palms towards his chest. The bushy haired man hit the ground hard. He coughed and blood began to pour from the corner of his mouth. "Wha-? What did you do to me you bitch!?" He tried to stand up, but he ended up staggering down on his knees.  
  
"Amazing…you truly ARE part of the Hyuuga family," Mizumoto said, impressed by her.  
  
Hinata stood up tall, gasping for breath. She was running out of chakra now and if she kept this up, she would surely lose against Mizumoto and get herself killed. That was a choice she was willing to make…die trying. When she noticed that the older man wasn't going to attack, she put her arms down beside her. Is she really part of the Hyuuga family? Lately she hasn't been feeling it. "Who is going to betray me? Who are you working for? What do you want from me?"  
  
She watched as Mizumoto helped her brother up. "Those answers I can't really answer for you. You will have to find out for yourself." And then they disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Hinata sighed and tiredly landed on her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Sorry…" she heard someone say behind her. Before she had a chance to look behind her, she was hit behind her neck and there, Hinata fell unconscious. Ribu picked her up.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Temari asked, glancing down at the unconscious girl in Ribu's arms.  
  
"Take her back with us and explain to Kazekage-sama what has happened here," he said.  
  
"What about Gaara?" Kankurou asked.  
  
"I'm sure he's old enough to find his way back to Sand Village," Ribu said and with those words, he used his jitsu and disappeared, followed by Temari and Kankurou.

* * *

GoodGurl: WOO! FINALLY I finished this chapter! Man did that take long? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO now what? Hinata has been….gasped kidnapped! And where IS Gaara anyway? And what the heck is going on here? Who are Mizumoto and Akira Honda!? So many questions still need answering! Stay tuned! :P 


	4. Love

Note: Yeay! I am so glad that there were more people who reviewed and more fans of this couple! XD Thank you all so very much! Anyway, we last left off with Hinata being attacked by some unknown Shinobis in the forbidden forest but was rescued by another stranger…who are they? What do they have to do with her?  
  
Chapter 4 - Love  
  
Her face…it was very sad. She must have been dreaming of something so emotional that a tear had fallen from her eyes. He noticed how ghostly pale her skin was. He grabbed her injured hand gently where Temari had explained a kunai had pierced through and began wrapping a thin, white bandage around it. He heard her whimper and once again he glanced back up at her face. More tears had fallen from her eyes and out of nowhere, he lifted up one hand and wiped them away.  
  
She stirred, moving her head from left to right, until she finally opened her eyes and looked straight upward. Gaara jerked his hand away and quickly finished wrapping the bandage around her hand and went for the other one, but not before she pulled it away from him. She gasped and sat up from bed. "What do you want from me!?" Afraid, Hinata crawled away from him until her back could feel nothing but the cold wall behind her. Realizing that, she looked around desperately, noticing that she was inside some kind of jail cell. "Where am I!?"  
  
Gaara stood up and walked up to her, one hand holding the other roll of bandage. Without a word, he sat back down on the bed, trapping her in between himself and the wall. He looked at her as his hand slowly advanced for her. Hinata summoned for her byakugan and aimed her palm at his heart. Gaara sat there and watched as her palm stopped in midair and started to shake uncontrollably. She winced and looked at her hand, which she realized was all wrapped in white. "If you move your hand more, it will continue to bleed," he said quietly.  
  
Hinata looked at him. "Where am I?" She was once again in a verge of tears, but she wasn't about to let this young man see her cry, or else he would take that as an advantage for him to hurt her, despite the fact that she's been defending him from her cousin.  
  
"Do you know yet?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Nani?" She stared into his eyes, which, for some strange reason held sudden gentleness within them. Hinata wanted to know WHY he was helping her and telling her all these things. Maybe they were lies after all. Maybe he was going to lie to her so she would believe him and then he would betray her once he had his fun.  
  
Gaara looked back down at her other injured hand, which was bleeding a lot more rapidly. The blood seeped at her side. Without warning, he grabbed it and began wrapping it urgently with the bandage. Hinata had no time to react nor did she have a chance to pull them away because he was holding her wrist tightly. All she could do was wince in pain as he finished covering up the wound. There was a moment of silence as Gaara stood up and began walking out of the cell.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Hinata suddenly asked, forcing Gaara to stop near the door. The young Sand-nin simply turned his head and glanced at her.  
  
"Gaara, will you bring the nice young lady something to eat?" a familiar voice echoed around them. Both of them looked up to see a fairly tall man with glasses and long dark hair tied up in a ponytail behind him walking freely down the stairs. Gaara said nothing and walked pass the man. He gave him a glare before walking up the stairs to fetch some food for Hinata. The dark haired girl watched as he disappeared behind the walls of the building. Somehow, she wished he stayed, because she simply didn't feel safe around this man who was walking to her now.  
  
"I apologize about earlier," he said. "I had no choice but to hit you as hard as I could." He noticed the way she was sitting…scared…careful. "You don't need to be afraid of me. You should be afraid of something else, especially those men who are after you. Luckily, Temari-chan, Kankurou and I came by just in time before they killed you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me! I apologize for not introducing myself…Boku-wa Serizawa Ribu-des! I believe you are Hyuuga Hinata…correct?"  
  
"Hai…" She glanced down at the handiwork Gaara created around her hands. She was quite surprised how gentle he was with her wounded hand. She didn't even thank him, but she wasn't sure how or why she should thank him. After all, he was her enemy…right?  
  
Ribu nodded. "That's good!"  
  
Suddenly, Hinata stood up. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Serizawa-san-"  
  
The dark haired man shook his head. "Iiee…don't call me that. It makes me sound so old! Call me Ribu."  
  
The girl nodded. "Hai…Ribu…Thank you for your kindness, demo I have to get going or my family will be very worried about me."  
  
Ribu shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not a good idea," he said simply.  
  
Hinata looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's as simple as that…you can't leave. I apologize for being rude, demo I have orders for you to stay here until more orders are carried out."  
  
"What…what kind of orders?"  
  
Ribu smiled, but it wasn't the type of smile that made her feel warm inside. "Gaara will bring you food soon." He took a step back, turned and closed the door. Hinata raced to the door, but Ribu had locked it in front of her.  
  
"Nani!? I don't understand! What do you want from me!?" She gripped her injured hands around the cold bars. Ribu said nothing as he turned and walked back up the stairs. Hinata looked down, tears falling from her face. "What do you want?????" She landed on her knees and began to cry.

* * *

"Okasan! Okasan!" A small hand shook the lifeless body on the bed. No matter how hard she cried, or no matter how loud she called out her name, she knew her mother would never come back. "OKASAN!"  
  
"Hinata…." The little girl felt a firm, large hand on her shoulder. "Enough…it's time for you to stop crying. If you are to be the heir to the main family, you will learn not to cry."  
  
Hinata gripped the necklace her mother gave her against her heart and cried for the very last time. "Hai…otousan."  
  
However, despite her father's words, she would continue to cry, even at night. Every time she thought of her mother, she would cry in her sleep, even during her training sessions with her sensei and even after meeting the little boy whom she already considered her friend. She would never dare her tears to her father. She has learned it from the very beginning….Hanabi had to deal with the same thing…even worse than her. Hanabi had learned not to show any emotions to ANYONE, let alone towards her older sister, who was a lot more sensitive than herself. She never knew emotions….Hinata had learned to have a heart from her mother, while Hanabi never got that chance. She was too young when her mother died.  
  
The little girl stood up and walked out of the bedroom where her mother was now resting…forever.

* * *

Gaara returned a few seconds later, finding the girl in a fetal position. She wasn't moving, but once in a while, he saw her shaking uncontrollably, like she was having some kind of seizure. Slowly, Gaara walked up to the cell, carrying a large silver tray full of fruits and other foods for Hinata. She whimpered and she slowly opened her eyes as Gaara unlocked the door.  
  
Silently, he placed the tray down on the ground and watched as Hinata slowly sat up from bed and stared down at the food in front of her. She just stared…as if she wasn't sure what to do with the food given to her.  
  
"You should eat," Gaara said quietly, getting up from the ground.  
  
Hinata looked up and watched as Gaara moved away, but for some unknown reason, she reached over and grabbed his arm. Gaara jerked his head at her, giving her a warning glare. Hinata removed her hand and looked down. "Gomenne…I….I just don't want to be alone. Can you stay here with me?" Why was she suddenly asking him with this type of favour? It's not like she knows him very well! Maybe…maybe she wanted to know after all…wanted to know why he said those things to her.  
  
Shockingly, Gaara did not protest. He simply sat down beside her on the bed and watched as she slowly reached down and took an apple from the tray and began eating it slowly.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
The only thing they could hear was the sound of Hinata chewing on the apple and the croaking of frogs outside. Hinata glanced towards the window where night had suddenly fallen. Sooner or later, they would find out that she was missing.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga glanced up from his dinner plate towards the empty seat beside Neji. "Where is Hinata?"  
  
Neji looked up, also asking the same question in his head. That same day, Sasuke and Shikamaru came out of the forest with worried looks etched on their faces. It was as if they knew what was to come if Neji ever found out what had happened to his cousin, because as soon as they stepped out, they quickly glanced up at Neji. They were surprised though, that he was there, but Neji had explained to them that he was told by his Uncle to look for Hinata. "Where is she?" he had asked.  
  
Sasuke didn't reply….  
  
Neither did Shikamaru.  
  
Both were too afraid to tell him, which was surprising, because these two boys were quite brave in their own way.  
  
"Where is she, Uchiha!?" The tall Hyuuga teenager turned his attention towards Sasuke who was hiding something behind his back.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and removed his arm from behind him. It was Hinata's forehead protector held in his hands. "We found this on the ground deep into the forest. We thought we heard screams so we looked around for her, but it was too late. We don't know where she is."  
  
Neji's eyes narrowed, clenching the forehead protector tighter in his hand. "You LEFT her alone!?" He glared at Sasuke, then at Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru lazily looked away, who seemed quite embarrassed at Neji's outburst. Gai-sensei appeared seconds later, wondering what the commotion was about. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Sensei……" Neji decided to cut out his yelling before Gai-sensei gave him a lecture. "Hinata-sama is missing," he said.  
  
Gai-sensei blinked. "What?"  
  
Neji showed him the untouched forehead protector in his hand. "Sasuke and Shikamaru found this in the forest…." The thought of the threatening letter that was sent to the main branch house a week ago scared him. 'Gaara,' he thought.  
  
"Neji!" The call from his Uncle broke Neji from his thoughts. The tall Hyuuga teen looked up, startled and glanced at his Uncle. Hiashi glared at him impatiently. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
Neji stood up and bowed politely. "She told me that she is not hungry. Hinata-sama decided to go for a walk. I apologize for not telling you sooner. If you'll excuse me, I shall do my training." With that said he turned and left, leaving the rest of the family, wondering what was in Neji's thoughts.  
  
The only person who seems to know what's going on was Hanabi herself…

* * *

She had no idea what to do. She thought about tricking Gaara, but this young man from the Sand Village was much harder to fool. Hinata knew, despite Gaara's insane attitude, that he was a smart man. But it couldn't hurt to try. Hinata heard Gaara's chair squeak. She looked up and noticed that Gaara was getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, getting up from her bed.  
  
Gaara stopped and looked at her. "Going out for a little fresh air," he replied surprising even himself. Honestly, he was tired of watching over her. Even though he's used to the solitude all his life, the company of someone a lot quieter than he is was overwhelming.  
  
Though she hated to admit it, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be left alone in this dingy place. For now, the only one she was depending on not being alone was this Sand-nin. "Can't you at least stay here with me for a little while longer?"  
  
That question, or rather…REQUEST shocked him beyond everything else, but Gaara wasn't the type to show his feelings to anyone, let alone this strange Hyuuga girl. He didn't know why, but when she begged him with those eyes, he wanted to….do something. Did he really want to help her? He didn't understand this sudden attraction he had with this girl. Was it attraction? What did it mean when he was attracted to a girl anyway?  
  
Gaara turned and walked back towards the cell and just stared at her for a while. Hinata stared back. She was used to his stares by now. She has grown accustomed to the fact that it was the same routine he does over and over again every time he was near her. "No," he finally answered.  
  
Hinata blinked and watched as Gaara turned back around and left without another word. What surprised her most was that Gaara had to think before answering, which, in her mind, he has never done before. When it came to the Sand-nin, he went straight to the point and answered right away but this….he had to think about? That was new…

* * *

What attracted him to this girl? Maybe it was the fact that she reminded him of that little girl that he chose to forget. He couldn't quite remember what she looked like, but there was a sweet, innocent girl, the same as Hinata whom he met a long time ago. He was a lost boy…at six he had learned to lose all his emotions and focus mainly on himself and how to survive in this crazy world. He has lived in darkness all his life and was marked as 'insane' if you call it that. It started with the fact that he was born, hated by his own mother even before he came out of her womb. Gaara reached out and ran his fingers around the mark left by his mother on his forehead. "Love…" he murmured. That's what this kanji meant. It meant that love forced him to become like this—a monster that can never be loved by anyone or by anything. It was love that killed his mother and it was love that delivered her from pain.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gaara blinked and turned around. Indeed, he was going insane, even as if this very moment. He could see that same little girl he met a long time ago. She was standing before him, tilting her head curiously at him.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled. He didn't need this now. He must be dreaming. He didn't want to sleep and if he does, IT would come and change him into something most of the people he knew feared the most.  
  
"Why?" She took a step forward, her hands clasped behind her. Curious as always, she took a few more steps until she was so close to him that Gaara only needed to move his arm to touch her.  
  
"Because you don't belong here!" he hissed.  
  
"Love," she said, looking up at the mark on Gaara's forehead. "That's what it means right? Gaara, you should wake up if you want to find out what that word REALLY means." And then she disappeared.  
  
Gaara blinked and he found himself sitting down on the roof, beneath the moonlit sky. He wasn't dreaming anymore, but….he looked down and noticed that the roof had scratches on them. IT had come out, but only for a little while. That little girl in his dream had saved him from this hellish nightmare.  
  
"…you should wake up if you want to find out what that word REALLY means…"  
  
That word? Love? Is that what the girl meant?  
  
Gaara shook his head and laughed bitterly. It was impossible to find out something as difficult as the word 'love.' He stood up and looked up at the moon. The only thing he could think of that described the word 'love' was that he LOVED being in the darkness. No one would be able to bring him out of it.  
  
No one.

* * *

Hinata looked up. Did she just hear laughing at the top of the roof?  
  
No it wasn't a happy laughter. It was something else. It was bitter and….sad. The girl sat back down on her bed and sighed. By now, her cousin would've found out already that she was missing.

* * *

GoodGurl: Kyahahahahah! XD Thank you for all your reviews! I have great fans! Anyhoo, stay tuned in the next chapter….Neji goes on a search with the help of an unlikely person – more attraction grows between Hinata and Gaara gasps and an ESCAPE!  
  
Gaara: _frowns _Did you have to tell them EVERYTHING!? It's a summary not the next chapter!  
  
GG: ; Sorry! I couldn't help myself! 


	5. Out Of Reach

Note: Wow, I never thought a lot of reviews would turn out in this crazy Gaara/Hinata fanfiction…LOL and it's my first Naruto one too! Thank you to those who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it! Anyhoo, in this chapter, an unlikely friendship is formed and more secrets are revealed….maybe…;)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Out of Reach**  
  
There was tension all around. Each pair of eyes scanned the stranger standing before them in the middle of the room, mindful, that this man was someone who was not to be underestimated. Sunlight gleamed through the glass ceiling and touched only little light in the large foyer…just above the KazeKage-sama. His eyes were trained only upon this man, standing slightly slanted to his right. His face was covered for some unknown reason….he had mentioned before to him that he was to be left anonymous.  
  
"What's happening? Why do you have Hinata captured when she is supposed to be killed?" There was anger in his voice, but KazeKage-sama did not even flinch. He was used to this kind of thing, but never has he felt SO betrayed by this man. He would rather skin him alive, than keep him alive for this long and have him say those things in front of his children.  
  
He coughed slightly. "And you did not keep your word with our deal…you have sent some ninjas to do our job when WE were supposed to be the ones taking care of it. Do you not trust me on this matter, Matsumoto-san?"  
  
"Your SHINOBIS are taking far too long with THEIR jobs! I took matters into my own hands!"  
  
KazeKage-sama stood up and walked down from his throne, like a ghost shuffling down towards the tall man—pale and heartless. The fabric of his robe swooshed heavily as it drags on the floor. "Well, from now on, I will take matters into MY own hands…we will keep the Hyuuga girl in the cell until our demands are met."  
  
Matsumoto winced. "Nani!? Kill her and we WILL bring IT to you!"  
  
The older man smirked, turned around and walked back to sit on the throne. "Plan has changed Matsumoto-san…ne? You said so yourself. So I will only ask this from you…Bring IT to me and I will give you Hinata and you can do what you want with her."  
  
"YOU CHEATER!" Matsumoto grabbed his kunai from its sheath to his right side and charged.  
  
Temari gasped. "KazeKage-sama!"  
  
Matsumoto struck, but he saw no blood coming out from the man. He looked up and noticed that SOMEONE had intervened. A man with glasses and long dark hair tied up in a ponytail gripped his hand around Matsumoto's wrist.  
  
"You WILL not touch KazeKage-sama!" Ribu growled, taking his hand and puncturing his wrist with his kunai, making it vulnerable.  
  
Matsumoto screamed, kicking Ribu in the shins and managed to get out of the way before the younger and taller man broke his wrist. "I'll bring IT to you…I promise you that."  
  
KazeKage-sama smirked. "I'm glad we have this understanding, Matsumoto-san."  
  
Surprised at this reaction, Matsumoto backed up a few more steps and threw a smoke bomb on the floor. Smoke covered the room and before it disintegrated, the tall man was gone. Temari wanted to go after him, but KazeKage-sama's voice interrupted her.  
  
"Leave him be, Temari."  
  
"Demo, KazeKage-sama I don't trust him!" Temari walked back from the entrance and towards her father and Ribu. She glanced at Kankuorou who stood in his spot, then back at her father. KazeKage-sama did not look at her, instead, he stood up and walked passed her. "O….Otousan…." She watched as he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Temari-chan….." Ribu called. The blond young woman looked up and glanced at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Trust in your father. He knows what he's doing."

* * *

He was starting to get worried. Of course he should be since Hinata hasn't shown up for almost twenty-four hours. He figured that she would've been lost in the Forbidden Forest, but then again, why would Sasuke and Shikamaru come out holding only her forehead protector without a sign of Hinata ANYWHERE?  
  
Neji had a bad feeling….. He took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and walked down the main streets of Konoha, his mind wandering on and off towards his younger cousin. "Where are you Hinata?" He didn't see the figure coming his way and as soon as he looked up to see where he was going he had smashed into that shadowed figure. In instinct, Neji grabbed both the person's arms to keep the two of them steady and looked down.  
  
"Watch where you're going you jerk!" Neji recognized the blond hair, the blue eyes and the loud mouth belonging to none other than Yamanaka Ino.  
  
"I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going." He let go of her, realizing that he was still holding on to her arms and walked pass her.  
  
Ino raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hey! Where is your other half? I've never seen you two without each other."  
  
Neji paused and turned to look at her, surprised at this question. He barely spoke to this girl and yet she was asking that question as if she knew him very well. "She is not here," he replied. "I don't know where she is."  
  
"That's crazy! How can you not? She's probably still with her new team, I'm sure Shikamaru knows where she is!"  
  
"Shikamaru and Sasuke do not know where she is." From his pocket, he took out Hinata's forehead protector. "I'm going to look for her."  
  
Ino's eyes widened. "WHAT!? You mean she's missing!?"  
  
Neji cringed. He jerked around and grabbed her hand, dragging her to an alley way nearby. Startled, Ino yelped. Neji placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "Will you be quiet!?" Neji whispered as he pinned her against the wall. "Now will you promise to stop talking so loud and attract attention from the villagers?"  
  
Ino nodded. Neji released her and backed away a couple of steps. "Yes, she's missing. It's been twenty-four hours. Gai-sensei's team was training in the Forbidden Forest and Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only ones left standing. They gave me Hinata's forehead protector, confirming that she disappeared."  
  
"How can she have disappeared? Someone kidnapped her?"  
  
Neji shook his head. "I do not know, but I plan on going back to the forest and track her down from there."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
The tall Hyuuga turned away. "I am used to doing things on my own."  
  
"Why don't you ask Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun to help you look for her?"  
  
Neji glanced at her. "Like I said, I'm used to doing things on my own."  
  
Ino sighed, leaning her back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "That's because you're too proud to be asking someone's help. All right, if you're like that, I'll help you."  
  
A sweat dropped from the sides of Neji's face. "No you're not." He turned and began walking away.  
  
The blond girl frowned and ran in front of him. "Sorry… when I agree to something I stick to it."  
  
Neji sighed. "Fine. Just don't get in my way." He walked passed her and left the alleyway towards the direction of the pathway towards the Forbidden Forest. Neji could feel Ino following him from behind.  
  
"Yosh! So the Forbidden Forest it is, eh?" She stepped in beside Neji and looked at him, grinning. "Believe me; you are not going to regret me helping you!"  
  
'I already am," Neji thought in his head, his face looking quite annoyed.  
  
When they arrived there, they had to sneak in to get inside. The Forbidden Forest was indeed, 'Forbidden' and with that came the traps to keep intruders out of the forest. Neji had to pull Ino from the falling floor traps, while Ino in return kept Neji from getting injured by a falling log drop that came down on them from a top of a tree.  
  
Now, they were on their way to track down Hinata's whereabouts, with Neji on the lead. Ino, once in a while, kept asking him questions about unnecessary things in which Neji only kept his mouth shut to shut her up. But overall, Neji appreciated her company, even if she WAS louder than the animals which made noises once in a while in the forest. After all, they kept each other from falling into traps. He hated to admit it, but Ino was pretty good at realizing where and how the traps were created in order for them to avoid it.  
  
"So……do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
That question was about the only thing that threw off Neji, as he almost stumbled forward. He managed to keep himself balanced though, thank goodness, or else Ino would've laughed her butt off. "What?" For some unknown reason, he blushed. Who was this girl to ask about HIS personal life?  
  
"Oh! Look at you blush! You know, if you ask me, a girl is very attracted to a guy who blushes!" Ino lifted up her arms and put them behind her head as she walked beside Neji down a dark pathway, deeper into the forest.  
  
Neji continued to walk, without even looking at Ino. "It's none of your business." Suddenly, he stopped and stared straight forward.  
  
Ino put her arms down and looked at him. "What is it?  
  
The taller teen didn't answer; instead he approached a very wide, open area. It was about the only area where light was emitting from the sky. Neji kneeled down and touched the sandy floor…there were footprints on the floor, a pair of small ones and about two pairs of larger ones. "She was here," he murmured.  
  
Ino kneeled down beside him and looked at the footprints as well. "You mean Hinata? Okay, stupid question….but what are these other big footprints? They looked like they belong to….the kidnappers?" She glanced up at Neji.  
  
Neji nodded. "Could be." He followed the tracks of the smaller footprints, his eyes scanning the floor. It seemed to have started from the tree below them, leading to the footprints he first saw. There was no blood around, which was good. This tells him that she was still alive somewhere. But then again, if he was right about the Sand-nins attacking Hinata, why WOULD they keep her alive? What was their motive? Weren't they SUPPOSED to kill her anyways?  
  
"Oi!" Ino called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Neji looked up and nodded. "Hai." This time he looked to where the large footprints were leading. It didn't lead anywhere, except they stayed in one spot…surrounding the smaller footprints, which he knows belonged to Hinata. "She's alive," he answered. "But why WOULD they keep her alive?" The threatening letter must be some kind of bluff from the Cloud Country…to frighten the family.  
  
Ino raised a curious eyebrow. "Hang on! What are you talking about!?"  
  
Neji looked at her. There was a desperate looking face staring back at him and the taller youth had no choice but to explain everything to her, otherwise he would end up being haunted by that face for the rest of his life. When he finished explaining to her, once in a while, looking at any evidence that may lead to Hinata's disappearance, Ino said nothing. Neji stopped to look at her. The blond girl was looking up in the tree, staring at something in particular, her eyes wide in terror.  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"I have warned you before and you did not listen, Hyuuga Neji…" a voice spoke in the darkness.  
  
Startled with the voice, Neji jerked his head up at a tree branch where Ino was looking at and threw his kunai at the tree. He knew who the voice belonged to and he had no time to look and confirm it for himself. Ino quickly got out of her stupor when Neji pushed her out of the way and looked around for Gaara, who disappeared from his spot.  
  
The Sand-nin appeared just behind the two of them, his arms folded in its usual fashion in front of his chest. "Someone will betray you."  
  
Neji frowned. "Where is Hinata-sama!?" He jumped up on the tree to grab his kunai and gripped it tightly in his hand. Ino pressed his hands together to do a mind-transfer jitsu but was interrupted when Gaara's sand surrounded her legs and arms, keeping her from doing her attack.  
  
"I doubt you will listen to me even if I told you."  
  
"Like HELL we will!" Ino hissed, struggling to get out of the sand's tight grip.  
  
"…………"  
  
Neji ran over to Ino and cut the sand-like chains from around her arms and legs. What surprised him was that Gaara made no effort to summon his other attacks after Neji. He just stood there, watching as Neji released Ino from her prison.  
  
As soon as the blond girl was released, Ino pressed her palms together to conjure up her mind-transfer jitsu. "Yosh!" However, she was stopped by Neji who stood in front of her, annoying the heck out of the Yamanaka girl. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The taller teen ignored her, which aggravated Ino even more. "WHERE is Hinata-sama!?"  
  
Gaara turned his head to his right, as if pointing with his finger in that direction. Both Neji and Ino turned their eyes to where Gaara is pointing at and noticed that it was only trees around them. "What are we looking at!?" Ino asked impatiently.  
  
Neji lifted up a hand to his nose and rubbed it irritably. "Ino…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right now she is held captive in the Sand Village. There is no way for you to pass the guards. It is very well guarded."  
  
This bit of news surprised Neji the most. Ino was shocked beyond belief that someone from their enemy country could be giving them this much information. "Why are you telling us this?" Neji asked.  
  
Gaara said nothing.  
  
"And if it's well guarded we'll be able to pass them as easy as pie!" Ino spoke proudly. "You can count on THAT!"  
  
"Very well….get yourselves killed." And without another word, he turned and disappeared behind a cloud of sand.  
  
"Killed? Why would we get ourselves killed? They're just a whole bunch of wimpy guards anyway!" Ino laughed and turned to look at Neji. "That guy has some kind of weird humor."  
  
Neji glared at her. "This is no laughing matter, Yamanaka……..We need to get Hinata out of wherever she is. There is no telling how long they plan on keeping her there."  
  
Ino rolled up her long sleeves and nodded, grinning. "Just be thankful they haven't killed her. We better get going if we want to reach her, ne?"  
  
The taller teen gave her a weird look. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
The blond girl led the way, as if she knew where she was going. "Because there's nothing else to do around here…"

* * *

The morning sun had awakened her from her sleep. She has never slept this long, but then again she had nowhere else to go. There HAD to be a way for her to get out of here…somehow.  
  
Hinata heard a door open and then closed, followed by light footsteps coming down the stairs of the cell. She looked up and noticed Gaara approaching. Once again he had something for her. Every time he visited, he always had something in his hand, which makes Hinata wonder why. This time, he was carrying some kind of necklace…a VERY familiar looking necklace.  
  
"That's my-!" Without a word, Gaara handed it to her in between the bars and sat down on the chair he prepared for himself in front of the cell. Hinata put her pearled necklace back around her neck and looked at him. "Thank you. I thought I lost it forever."  
  
Gaara just nodded. He wondered in his mind whether Hinata KNOWS that her cousin and some strange blond girl were on their way to bring her back. But part of him didn't WANT her to be taken away. Who else would he talk to?  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Hinata finally had the courage to ask, sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"Was that necklace given to you by your okasan?" Gaara sat up straight with his arms folded in front of him and with his raccoon like eyes, watched her from his seat.  
  
Hinata gasped. "How…how did you know that?"  
  
Somehow, he was remembering things from his childhood past ever so slowly and this girl…she was in it. That necklace helped him remember ALMOST everything. "Your mother…she died when she was just…." Suddenly, something was pounding in his head like someone was hammering a nail through his skull. "ARGGGH!!!"  
  
The dark haired girl yelped. "Dai…daijoubu!?" She watched in vain as Gaara held his head in pain. She wanted to reach out to him…she wanted to help him, despite the differences they had and the differences of the journeys they might take.  
  
**_WHY are you wasting your time trying to remember THOSE memories!? Remember who you are Gaara! You belong to ME! You don't belong to anyone!_  
**  
Darkness surrounded him. Gaara looked around. Where was he? He couldn't see anything, except darkness. Why was he here? What was he doing? Had he fallen asleep? He couldn't fall asleep now when he had a job to finish.  
  
_**Gaara! Don't be fooled by mere words! Your memories don't belong to you anymore! They belong to ME! THEY BELONG TO ME!!!!**_  
  
"Gaara…san?" Had he heard right? Did he just hear someone call his name? He looked around. Just ahead of him there was a tiny light flickering on and off. There was a point where the light would stay on, as if telling him to reach out to it. And he did just that. He reached out to it, but no matter how hard he tried, it felt far away for him.  
  
Hinata watched in fear as Gaara fell to his knees, growling in pain. She couldn't do anything, but maybe if she continued to call out his name, it…would help… "Gaara-san?" It was no good…he couldn't hear her. Her voice was far too soft.  
  
Shut up you stupid Hyuuga girl! Don't listen to her! She won't help you! She'll only make you suffer!  
  
"Do you love your mother?"  
  
Gaara looked up. She was there….the little girl was once again there. Her eyes were the same as the Hyuuga girl. She was looking up at him with the same curious eyes. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked back down, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Hinata jumped, but she took a step forward anyway to try to reach out to him. "Gaara-san? Gaara-san…it's all right Gaara-san…"  
  
He heard her speak again. "Even if you say those things about her, your mother DOES love you. Sometimes parents don't show it, but in real life ALL parents love their mothers!"  
  
_**Don't LISTEN to that wretched girl! She will hurt you! She doesn't know what REAL love is! She is lying to you!  
**_  
"Gaara-san, if you can hear me, please…whatever you're frightened of…I'll be here." Hinata didn't know WHY she was saying these things, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. It was the same sadness she had when her mother died. The same sadness as she watched her mother taken underground…forever out of reach.  
  
Gaara looked back up. The little girl was now holding a brightly lit candle which seemed to have appeared in her hands. She was smiling now, as her other hand was held out in front of her for him to take. "Come. Let me take you out of here."  
  
_**NO!!!!**_  
  
The Sand-nin looked up, staring back at another girl…this time, a lot older. She was on her knees, her hand held out in front of her as well. Gaara's eyes had gone back to its original colour and shape and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Yokata! You scared me Gaara-san…I don't know what happened, demo let me help you up." She gave a smile and Gaara just stared at the hand held out to him.  
  
"Gaara-sama…" someone called out to him.  
  
Gaara quickly got on his feet and turned to see one of the KazeKage-sama's attendance approaching him. Hinata withdrew her hand, quite disappointed, but relieved at the same time that the Sand-nin was all right.  
  
"KazeKage-sama has asked for you," the young attendant said.  
  
Gaara stood there and stared at him, without moving.  
  
"KazeKage-sama?"  
  
"I know what you want. Take her."  
  
Hinata and the young attendant stared at Gaara. "What are you talking about, Gaara-sama? KazeKage-sama has asked for you and--!" He paused when Gaara walked pass him and stopped just beside the young attendant. The Sand-nin turned towards him. He fished through his pocket and handed him a set of keys. "The smallest one." And then he left, leaving the young attendant confused and quite shocked.  
  
The young attendant stood there, blinking and then shook his head. "Well, that was interesting. But we're here to get the Princess outta here!" He glanced at Hinata and smiled. "Right Princess?"  
  
Hinata watched curiously as the young attendant stood there staring at her. She stood up and let go of the bars and took a few steps back. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, now let's get out of here." He glanced down at the set of keys handed to him. "The smallest one was it, he said? Hm…Ah! Here we go!" He held the keys by the smallest key he could find and inserted it through the key hole, then twisted it open. "There you go! We better get out of here quick before they find out about us! He's waiting for you outside!"  
  
"He?"  
  
The young attendant smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's outside. Let's go." Without helping her up, he turned and led the way out.  
  
Hinata nodded, stood up and followed the young attendant out. When she stepped out of the room, he noticed a very familiar figure hiding in the shadows. "I knew you'd be here," the figure spoke. "We have hours to get back so we better be quick before they find out you're gone, Hinata-sama."  
  
Hinata-sama? "Neji-niisan!" There was happiness in her eyes. She was so happy to see her cousin again. It felt like she was trapped in the cell forever when it's only been four days. She gave Neji an embrace.  
  
"I hate to break this moment, but we REALLY have to go if we want to get back to my body fast without anyone finding it."  
  
Hinata glanced at the young attendant. "Your…body? Masaka! Ino-chan?"  
  
The young attendant smiled. "Yeah, it's me. You owe me BIG time Hinata-chan! Now, let's get out of here! I can only hold on to this body for a limited amount of time."  
  
Neji nodded. "You don't need to panic, really. Your body is safe and sound deep into the forest. But yes, you're right, we have to go now." He turned, holding Hinata's hand and led the way out of the palace with Ino following closely behind. "How did you get the keys so fast, Yamanaka?" Neji asked Ino as they walked down the dark hallway. "I thought there would be plenty of guards watching over Hinata-sama."  
  
"It was shocking really…Gaara gave me the keys." She took out something from her pocket and showed the set of keys to Neji. "See?"  
  
Neji looked over his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I think Hinata-chan did some WORK with Gaara the way he was looking at her when I came in!" She winked, which made Hinata blush.  
  
Neji frowned. "We have no time for jokes, Yamanaka!"

* * *

He watched them disappear through the door and outside into the dark forest back towards Konoha. Why had he given up those keys to them? What would he say to his father now if he asked? He just didn't know why.  
  
_**You will FOREVER regret of ever defying me Gaara!**_  
  
"I apologize," he said out loud. "It is much better that she out of my reach. Then you won't have any problems."  
  
_**It better be FOREVER out of reach…I don't know what's gotten into you earlier but I suggest you stay away from her!**_  
  
"Understood…………." His mind had understood…but his heart….it didn't want to let go of the memory of that girl from his past.

* * *

"He's become a problem that brother of yours, Temari-chan." He spoke as he and the blond woman watched Gaara jump across another roof to watch Hinata and the other trace them back to Konoha.  
  
Temari said nothing.  
  
Ribu turned to look at the young woman before him. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Temari-chan…what do you think if I plan on getting rid of him? Would you disapprove of that?"  
  
Temari, once more said nothing.  
  
He smiled and leaned over and gave her soft, teasing kiss on the lips. "I thought so," Ribu whispered in her ear. He ended the conversation with another, soft, lustful kiss.

* * *

GoodGurl: WOOH! That took me THREE or more hours to finish! But FINALLY I did! I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE review! Thanks! 


	6. Truth

**Note**: Where have all my readers gone? L O h well at least I had some good reviews and thank you to those who did! Now, we last left off with Neji FINALLY finding Hinata amidst all the chaos surrounding KazeKage-sama's palace, of course with the help of Ino, the most unlikely person ever. And along the way, Ino and Neji form an unlikely friendship (don't worry it's not a pairing Besides…it's been mentioned that Ino and Shikamaru are dating!). In this chapter, let me take you back to the last three days that Hinata has been there and how she managed to form a bond with Gaara!  
  
**Chapter 6 – Truth**

It was the second day now. She barely had any sunlight through the barred up window ever since she's been here. She had almost forgotten what the sun looked like in the outside, but Hinata imagined that it was still bright, round and hot, the way she remembered it to be. Morning had arrived and she was startled from her sleep by a pair of footsteps coming back down the stairs. The dark haired girl looked up, surprised that Gaara was the first person to greet her in the earliest of mornings. Hinata sat up, but winced for a bit as she placed a hand behind her neck. She had slept wrong last night and it was also the fact that she didn't have the right pillow to sleep on…which was none.  
  
Gaara paused in the middle of the room to look at her.  
  
Hinata slowly looked up, careful not to strain her neck than it already was. She stared back at Gaara, not knowing what to say or do in this situation. She felt awkward around him, but then again, to her, he was the safest one there. All the other Guards that have come down to give her food from yesterday insulted her. The man with the long dark hair was even more intimidating than Gaara, despite the difference in their facial expressions. "Ano…." She sat up slowly and rubbed her neck again.  
  
Gaara shuffled his feet, showing Hinata that he was listening.  
  
"Do you have a pillow that I can lay on?" Hinata's eyes turned away shyly. It was the weirdest question she has ever asked, but it was a question nonetheless, otherwise she would just say nothing at all. She was afraid that Gaara would be annoyed if she didn't say a word, after getting his attention.  
  
The Sand-nin shook his head, then turned and left.  
  
Hinata was surprised and listened as the door closed behind him. After a couple more seconds, the door opened again and in came a different person. This time, it was the same Guard that insulted her yesterday, one who treated her some kind of criminal instead of a hostage. He stood six feet tall and was quite handsome with short silver hair, though you can never tell by his looks. For Hinata, this man enjoyed torturing her and she was scared to be alone with him. There was one point yesterday where he looked at her up and down…quite lustfully.  
  
"Hello, ojou-san!" the man spoke, his eyes once again examining her lustfully. He had something in his arms and Hinata noticed, as soon as he stepped into the middle of the room where the light was showing, it was a basket of fruits.  
  
Hinata found herself eyeing the fruits. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she noticed the food and the way her stomach called out for them.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He grinned and approached her, unlocking the door to the cell and stepped inside. Hinata continued to stare at the food hungrily and she mindlessly nodded her head to his question. "That's good! KazeKage-sama told me to feed you! Gaara-sama was just checking up on you, which is odd since you're from Konoha! I guess there's just something in you that attract his kind." He took out an apple from the basket and handed it to her.  
  
"His…kind?" Was he some kind of animal to him? She took the apple from his hand and began eating, keeping a watchful eye on where the man would put his hands or where he would sit.  
  
The man still had the grin plastered on his face as he sat down at the very edge of the bed and watched her as she ate. "I've never really told you my name, did I?"  
  
She looked up and stared into his eyes. Bad move…Hinata turned her eyes away from him and shook her head. "Iiee…" And I don't want to know, she thought. She had made eye contact, which she's done with him already before.  
  
The man moved a bit closer. "Boku wa-Sai Ichiro-des," he answered.  
  
Hinata nodded, not looking at him. She felt large, rough hands caressing her cheek. The dark haired girl winced, shivering at the cold hands touching her skin. She should say something…but why isn't she saying something? Why weren't her lips moving to tell him no?  
  
"Mmm…your skin is so soft Hinata-chan…" he purred.  
  
It took her a while to get the courage to say, "Iiee…" but it was so soft that the man decided to ignore her pleas. "Iiee," she repeated. However, the man continued to caress her cheek and even going as far as to taking her long dark tresses and putting it close to his nostrils to smell her hair.  
  
He leaned closer and licked her cheek. "I want to rough you up all over," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hinata shivered. "Onegai…leave me alone…onegai…" There were tears in her eyes and they fell heavily on her lap. She wanted to get away. "Onegai…can someone help…onegai…."  
  
Ichiro smiled and slowly put the basket down on the ground and put both his arms around her. He allowed his hand to explore her body, starting off with the thighs and then moving on up towards-  
  
"What are you doing?" came a soft, hoarse voice from behind him. Startled, Ichiro removed his arms away from Hinata and looked up. Gaara had come back again, his arms folded in its usual fashion in front of his chest.  
  
"Ah! Gaara-sama! I was just…"  
  
"You were just leaving…" Gaara said coldly.  
  
Ichiro nodded as beads of sweat fell at the sides of his face. 'Damn!' he thought. He stood up and bent down to pick up the basket full of fruits, but Gaara's voice once again stopped him. "Leave it," his master's dangerous voice spoke up. Ichiro nodded, slowly stepped out of the cell and headed for the door, but not before Gaara grabbed his hand.  
  
The much taller man gasped and glanced at his young master. "Gaara-sama?"  
  
Gaara turned his head at him and flicked his hand, breaking Ichiro's right hand. Ichiro cried out in pain. "Hands are not meant for exploration. They are meant for serving KazeKage-sama's food and for cleaning…"  
  
Ichiro nodded, tears coming out of his eyes from the pain. He felt relief when Gaara finally let go of his hand and when he did, the taller man quickly bowed and left the presence of the room.  
  
When he was sure he was gone, the Sand-nin turned to look at Hinata. In the very corner of her bed, with her back touching the wall, she sat shivering in fear. He didn't understand this girl at all. She showed so much determination during the Chuunin exam when she was put face to face against her relative, but this time…she looked so pathetic to him. Gaara walked up to her and opened the cell door that was left unlocked by Ichiro and stepped inside.  
  
What was he doing? Why was he suddenly willing to comfort her?  
  
Gaara reached out to her, but withdrew it quickly, realizing what he was doing, then retrieved his arm back to its usual position…folded in front of his chest. "You are very pathetic," he said suddenly.  
  
Hinata looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped her tears away quickly and frowned. "I….I am not pathetic," she replied softly, looking away.  
  
The Sand-nin saw how her face had now changed back to its original, determined look. For some reason, that's what Gaara liked about her ever since he started watching her from afar back in Konoha. "Then why didn't you push him away?"  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Ichiro was very handsome that Hinata was unable to say the right words. "I….I don't know." The dark haired girl hugged herself and shivered again. It wasn't because she was scared it was because she was freezing cold. The fear had disappeared ever since Gaara came into the room to stop Ichiro from going any further. All of a sudden, the felt something warm go around her shoulders. Hinata looked up, glancing at her shoulders to find a blanket wrapped around her. She turned her eyes towards the hands that gave her the blanket and noticed Gaara backing away a couple of steps. "A….arigatou," she said.  
  
Gaara paused by the doorway and gave her a sideway glance. To her surprise, he nodded, his mouth kept into a firm, frowning look before he turned back and walked out of the room. Hinata smiled to herself, feeling warmer now and hugged the blanket tightly around her body. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to fall back on the bed into a full, deep sleep.

* * *

He was suspicious the moment KazeKage-sama's acclaimed son arrived back from Konoha. There was something that Gaara was hiding…deeper behind his raccoon-like eyes, but Ribu was well aware how difficult it was to read the young man's thoughts. He was a closed gate that no one could open and if someone were to open it, he knew it would be someone pure, someone patient-someone who accepted the monster for who he was. Ribu snorted. Would ANYONE accept the monster as a human? He highly doubted anyone would. He, on the other hand was curious about what Gaara was thinking for the times he was near his family, but yes, he was too impatient to deal with it right now.  
  
The dark haired man could hear footsteps ahead of him coming closer. Ribu looked up and noticed a tall man walking his way. He recognized the younger man to be Ichiro Sai with short, silver hair. Ribu noticed that the younger, yet taller man was cradling his right hand. Ichiro had a look of disgust etched on his face. "What happened?" he asked as soon as he was in earshot of Ichiro.  
  
Ichiro looked up, startled and immediately his scowl disappeared. "Ah! Ribu-sama…"  
  
"What happened?" Ribu repeated.  
  
As soon as he asked again, Ichiro's anger came flooding back to his face. "Gaara-sama is not normal!" he hissed. "He…he broke my wrist! I should report him!"  
  
Ribu stared at him. "You know, I have heard some rumors about you…especially from the women," he said thoughtfully. The dark haired man's face turned suddenly into a frown. "They say that you sexually molested a sixteen year old girl who works with KazeKage-sama."  
  
Ichiro gulped. "Come on, Ribu-sama I am your most humble servant! I would NEVER do such a thing and-!"  
  
"Leave," Ribu interrupted. "Leave now before I break your other hand."  
  
"You…you will regret this!"  
  
"What? Not having a perverted moron like you?" Ribu replied, glaring at him.  
  
Ichiro growled, turned and left Ribu's sight. Irritated by having to lose another attendant, Ribu rubbed the top of his nose and sighed. He should've gotten rid of Ichiro the moment he met him. Ribu was too clueless to notice that Ichiro had his eyes on Hinata the whole time, when she was brought inside. "I should really be careful on the attendants I choose," he said to himself. He looked up and was surprised to see Gaara leaving the cell where Hinata was. Ribu slid through the nearest hiding spot he could find and watched in the darkness as Gaara came back a couple seconds later holding a pillow. "What are you up to, Gaara?" Slowly, Ribu moved from his spot and made his way to the doorway of Hinata's cell. The door had been left ajar so Ribu was able to see a little bit of Gaara's back. Gaara was seen moving around and Ribu could hear the cell door open, followed by footsteps.  
  
He watched her sleep, careful not to wake her as he entered her cell for the second time that day. She must have been tired, seeing that it was already past the morning of the next day. She woke up just a few minutes ago and she was back to sleeping. Gaara moved closer and gently lifted up her head, while he carefully put the pillow underneath, then slowly put her head back down on the pillow. He glanced back down at her face. She seemed so fragile, so innocent…so angelic- even as she slept, she looked so peaceful. How can any man resist such a creature?  
  
She moaned, her eyebrows furrowing, as if dreaming of something sad. Gaara just sat there, watching her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her focus was a bit blurry, but she could see someone's face looking down on her. The dark haired girl blinked once, twice and then…the face was no longer there. "Who-?" she said aloud.  
  
Gaara paused and looked over his shoulder to stare at her.  
  
Hinata closed her eyes again, a smile spreading on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for the pillow." She moved her head from side to side, feeling the pillow softening behind her head.  
  
She didn't need to thank him. What use would she be if she was sad and rotting in the cell? To him, she was his captive. Someone that KazeKage-sama needed alive for the time being. Then why…why was his heart pounding? Why is his heart responding to such a feeling--the heart that's supposed to be cold and emotionless?  
  
Gaara growled silently to himself and left the cell, promising in his mind that he would never EVER go back to feed her, or put her to sleep or…He stopped himself from thinking anymore and left the building to the only spot where he felt comfort…the roof.

* * *

They made it at the very center of the forest, back to where her body would be waiting. Ino led the way, while Neji and Hinata trailed behind her, while at the same time, watching behind them to make sure no one was following them.  
  
The blond girl looked around frantically. Where had her body been put? Where had Neji put her body? She began to panic. "Where did you put me!?" she hissed, looking at Neji with a stern look.  
  
Neji frowned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He walked pass Ino and walked over to a pile of bushes. The tall, Hyuuga teen kneeled down and removed a couple of bushes out of the way to reveal Ino's body put gently on a bed made of leaves. "I had to make sure it was hidden so no one else would see." He picked up Ino's body and brought her over to where the young attendant was standing.  
  
Ino sighed in relief and kneeled down in front of her body, where it was leaned against a tree. She put her hands together and performed her mind transfer no jitsu. Hinata and Neji watched as the young attendant's eyes closed and his body collapsed right in front of them. Neji quickly caught the young attendant in his arms and put him gently back down on the ground. He looked up and was relieved to find that the blond girl's body was moving. "Urrgghh!" Ino moaned, opening her eyes and looking up.  
  
"Glad to have you back," Neji commented. He lent a hand towards her and pulled her up. "Did you have fun inside the boy's body? Are you feeling much better?"  
  
Ino nodded and placed a hand at the side of her head. "My head hurts though. Must be my chakra telling me I've had enough fun for today."  
  
Neji nodded. "But you did well."  
  
"Ore? Was that a comment coming from you?" Ino smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "I never thought that the mighty Neji Hyuuga was good with comments. Do you still regret my company?"  
  
The tall young man blushed and turned away. "Urusai."  
  
Hinata giggled. "Neji-nii-san is never good at comments, until now. He must really like you Ino-chan."  
  
Ino grinned, sticking out her tongue towards Neji. "Sorry, lover boy, but I already have a boyfriend!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He turned away, frowning, but there was a hint of blush that crept across Neji's cheeks which made Ino tease him even more.  
  
Hinata giggled as she watched them argue, but then suddenly, she stopped.  
  
Both Neji and Ino looked at her. "Hinata-sama? Is something wrong?" Neji asked worriedly.  
  
The dark haired girl looked around and just a few feet away from them, she noticed a figure watching them in the distance. "Gaara…." Hinata whispered. Neji and Ino glanced at each other, then back at Hinata.  
  
"Gaara?" Ino asked suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly whispering that guy's name?"  
  
Hinata pointed to the figure. "Because he's right there."  
  
Neji frowned. "So he decided to follow us after all…" He looked to where Hinata was pointing at and folded his arms across his chest. "Gaara of the Sand! It's time to stop hiding and reveal yourself already!"  
  
A comical sweat dropped from the sides of Ino's face. "Nyeee! Don't call him over! He'll kill us for sure! Oooohhh I KNEW he was toying with us! He probably helped us escape so he can have his fun hunting us!"  
  
"No….he would never do that," Hinata suddenly spoke.  
  
The figure moved and landed just in front of them. Hinata felt her heart beat and for a moment, a smile spread across her lips, but then it quickly faded when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gaara?" Neji asked.  
  
Gaara glanced at Hinata.

* * *

She blinked. He blinked.  
  
Time was frozen.  
  
Her heart pounded and so did his.  
  
What had gotten into him? Gaara moved away, his lips warm from hers. He touched it with his fingers and suddenly stared into her eyes, expecting some kind of fear coming out of them. But…to his surprise, there was none.  
  
Hinata blinked once, twice and then she backed away, her back touching the wall. What did he just do? Did he just…kiss her? Was he lusting for her? No…she felt no lust coming from him. She couldn't blame him now…because she had returned the kiss as well.  
  
First they were just talking about their families and she mentioned something that clicked Gaara to go insane. The next thing she knew, she was under his grasp, his hand around her neck. He pinned her against the wall of her cell and lifted her up just above him. "Are you lonely?" she had asked.  
  
"URUSAI!" Gaara roared, gripping his hand tightly around her neck.  
  
"You've been so kind to me, Gaara. I'll be your friend…you must be so lonely. I'll be your friend-!" But she was cut off when Gaara removed his hands from her neck, dropping her back on the bed.  
  
"I don't need a friend!" Gaara hissed.  
  
But she had been stubborn. Why had she forced herself to help him? "Everyone needs a friend…even you, Gaara-san."  
  
"You don't know me!" Suddenly, he went on top of her and his hands went around her neck once more, pinning her against her bed. The bed creaked as Gaara placed his legs in between her body. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" His eyes turned into thin slits, his anger now visible in his eyes.  
  
Hinata did not move, instead she stared straight into his eyes. "If you don't need a friend, why are you kind to me?"  
  
"I said--!" He stopped and stared into her eyes. There were tears in her eyes…was she afraid? After all the things she's said, of COURSE she would be. His life was none of her business. He should've killed her when he had a chance, but LUST had beaten him to it. Her innocence, her pure nature and her eyes…those clear blue eyes kept him from killing her. The next thing he knew, he had pressed his lips against hers.  
  
And what surprised him the most was…she had responded with a more satisfying kiss of her own.  
  
It was quick. It was emotionless, but Gaara had felt something he has never felt before. Realizing what he had done, he quickly stood up and left the cell without another word. Hinata sat up and slowly brushed her fingers across her own lips.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" He glanced at the man who hired him and waited for his answer, shuffling his feet to get his attention.  
  
The man hidden behind a black cloak turned to his right to glance at the young, but rookie shinobi looking at him. "Simple as that, Satoshi. Gaara has become a problem for KazeKage-sama ever since that girl was captured. I don't think it's the same Gaara he knows anymore."  
  
Satoshi lifted up a curious eyebrow. "How is he different?"  
  
Ribu smirked. "I think he's in love."  
  
This bit of news was impossible for Satoshi Watanabe to comprehend. He knew Gaara very well…he was the son of KazeKage-sama, the killing machine…the insane young boy who killed his guardian, Yashamaru. How could a man like him 'fall in love?'  
  
As if reading his mind, Ribu stared at his young assassin. "Do you not believe such a thing would happen to a man like him, Satoshi? Believe me… love is stronger than you think."  
  
Satoshi nodded. "Hai." He had no choice but to believe his master. Ribu Serizawa was wise beyond his age and he believed he WOULD be the next KazeKage-sama. "I will take care of him immediately. Demo…if I may ask. Are there any other reasons why you want to dispose him so much?"  
  
Ribu looked ahead of him and folded his arms across his chest. "He is just in my way…" he said simply. "Now get going."  
  
The young shinobi bowed. "Hai," he replied and with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"HEY!"  
  
Gaara turned his head slowly at the source of the voice, which belonged to the loud blond girl standing beside Neji.  
  
Ino frowned. "Aren't you going to answer what Neji asked you!?"  
  
The Sand-Chuunin stared at her. "I am here to warn you, that we are still enemies." When he said this, his head immediately turned to Hinata. He seemed to be directing this warning mostly towards her and Ino and Neji were more confused than before. Neji was beginning to feel suspicious as well.  
  
Hinata knew this was coming and she responded with a nod. "……" Why had she put all her hopes up anyway? She knew that her and Gaara were completely different from each other.  
  
She was light.  
  
He was dark.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Ino was panicking, wondering what Gaara meant. Of COURSE they were enemies…so…why had he said that even though they KNEW they were!? "Hm?" Ino glanced at Hinata. "Hinata-chan?" She watched and studied Hinata's face. She looked….hurt…why?  
  
Then…  
  
Something hit her. 'Masaka!' she thought. Could Hinata be…with Gaara no less? Ino turned to look at Neji to see if he understood, but all she saw was a blank look on his face. 'Oi….He will NEVER understand, but I better not show it to him or else Neji would go ballistic!' Ino said inside her head.  
  
Hinata turned to look at Ino. "Oh! I'm fine, Ino-chan!" There, she hid her real emotions behind her smile. But Ino had already seen it.  
  
"Hinata-chan-!" Suddenly fire appeared around them. "What the-!?"  
  
Gaara stood still and immediately his eyes looked up to where the fire had come from. A figure stood in one of the branches of the tree, hidden behind the shadows. A couple of kunais flew directly towards him, but Gaara dodged them without even trying, jumping out of the way to avoid the fire as well.  
  
"Hinata-sama! Yamanaka!" A fire that spread on the ground had separated Neji from the girls and he pressed his hands together to perform his Byakugan. He glanced around quickly and noticed Gaara on the other side, looking up at someone. Neji followed his eyes and saw a shadowed figure jumping down to meet with the Sand-Chuunin.  
  
Meanwhile, Hinata coughed and looked around, calling Neji's name. She felt a hand hold on to her arm and she jerked her head up to see Ino standing there. "Ino-chan!" she coughed, sweat from the heat pouring at the sides of his face.  
  
Ino looked around for any branch they can jump on to avoid the flames and she found one just above them. "Jump up there!" she said, pointing to the branch. Ino led the way and jumped up on the branch.  
  
Hinata nodded and did the same, landing just beside the blond girl. "Where is Neji-nii-san?" she asked Ino.  
  
Ino shrugged.  
  
Then, they saw a whirlwind in the middle of the forest, sweeping the fire away. Ino and Hinata looked up to see the fire disintegrating and to reveal Neji standing there with his byakugan activated. Neji had driven the fire away with his whirlwind jitsu. (A/N I don't know the name of that attack he did on Naruto but I made it up so please don't kill me! ) "Neji-niisan!" Hinata called.  
  
But it seemed he hadn't heard because his eyes were focused on something in front of him. Hinata and Ino both looked and noticed that Gaara was fighting with someone. He was a shadowed figure, preferably the same person who had sent the fire around them. From what Hinata could see, he seemed young, by the way he moved and the way he could read Gaara's moves, this told her he was on a whole new level than she or Ino combined.  
  
It seemed Gaara had the upper hand, dodging the man's attacks, combining kunais and jitsus, but as soon as Gaara decided to summon his sand coffin, the young Shinobi immediately knew to stop him. He slid in front of Gaara, lifting up his left leg to kick at the Sand-Chuunin's gut. Gaara doubled over, but managed to balance himself on the ground.  
  
"Pretty good," the young Shinobi smirked. He straightened up and pressed his hands together to perform another seal. "I should remember never to underestimate the son of KazeKage-sama. Ribu-sama warned me you'd be difficult to defeat." He charged.  
  
Gaara smirked and folded his arms across his chest and just stood there, watching as the man charged.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" Ino's voice roared. Although, she wouldn't mind him being killed but the look on Hinata's face…  
  
He was getting nearer now, but Gaara stood his ground.  
  
Closer…  
  
Closer…  
  
And…  
  
The young Shinobi jumped in the air and threw his kunais towards Gaara. Of course, for Gaara it was easy for him to dodge…too easy. The kunais formed a circle on the ground around Gaara and then they began to set fire. 'Kuso!' he thought. The fire grew stronger around him. A large fire tail appeared behind him. Gaara turned just in time to dodge it, but more fire with the shape of a whip appeared at the same time.  
  
"What do you get when you mix fire with sand?" Satoshi told him, landing in front of Gaara as the fire began to surround his enemy. He put his hands together and performed a second seal. "Yosh!"  
  
He heard it.  
  
They all heard it.  
  
They all heard the shattering of the gourd that protected him from death. Fire had burst through it and sand began to pour from those ragged shaped holes. But Gaara continued to be untouched with the feeling of remorse for his own life or the Gourd's that had protected him all these years. He knew that the life in the gourd would never die. The demon would continue to live on within his body.  
  
Another kunai had dodged through the fire, cutting Gaara slightly in the arm, but he paid no heed to that particular kunai because it didn't harm him at all. He had to get away from the fire as soon as possible and there was only one possible solution.  
  
Satoshi watched through the flames as Gaara began to stand still. He knew this was coming. This was the Sand-Chuunin's only solution to saving himself. Sacrifice was the only answer to him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a rumble beneath him. Satoshi winced and a large amount of sand in the form of a large hand appeared from the ground. The large fingers surrounded the young Shinobi and he was unable to escape in time. The hand it closed around him, suffocating him immediately with its grasp. Hinata, Ino and Neji could hear the man's loud scream and it quickly faded like a nightmare.  
  
The fire dissipated and Gaara was the only one left standing. He looked up and saw Hinata's big, round eyes surrounded with fear. It was only a few moment, but he knew that she had seen IT.  
  
The demon…the real him.  
  
"Now…do you see?" he said with a hoarse voice. Gaara tried to move but his legs were too stubborn. He looked around and his vision had suddenly become blurry. It was only for a few seconds and suddenly…  
  
"Gaara-san!" Hinata yelled.  
  
Gaara had fallen unconscious right after his victory.

* * *

Note: gasp What's wrong with Gaara!? ;) Find out on the next chapter! 


	7. Touch

**Note**: WOW! I can't believe the reviews! You guys are awesome! Special thanks to Xoni Newcomer for making me realize that yes, Chuunins DO NOT run of chakra that easily. Thanks for bringing that up Xoni! I'll remember that next time huggles Thanks to Rogue, Yuki Aikawa, Cookie6, Kyuubi Pandora Chan, Joann, Goettia, Otakuss, Sariachan-Maria and Malitia for making this fanfiction possible! huggles to you all  
  
**Chapter 7 – Touch**

"Gaara-san!" Hinata ran to the fallen Sand-Chuunin and tried to shake him awake. "Gaara-san?" There was no response coming from him, except for a few, slow breaths, which told Hinata that he was still alive. A small sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Hinata-sama!" Neji and Ino joined her seconds later and were shocked to see her lifting up an unconscious Gaara off the ground. "Hinata-sama, what are you doing?" Neji stared at her in disbelief as Hinata gently wrapped Gaara's left arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Neji-niisan, onegai…can you help me with him? He's quite heavy," Hinata spoke, trying to keep Gaara steady. She looked like she was about to fall to the side, seeing how Hinata's left leg was bent. Neji quickly went to the other side of Gaara and put his arms around his shoulders and straightened him up.  
  
Ino was unable to understand this situation as she watched the Hyuuga cousins drag Gaara slowly. "Are you two crazy!? Hinata-chan I know you mean well, demo…demo, are you sure this is such a good idea to help him like this? He's our enemy!"  
  
Hinata glanced at the blond girl and smiled. "I know he is, but I couldn't just leave him alone to die." There was determination in her eyes as she and Neji dragged Gaara's heavy body to a nearby cave Neji said he spotted. Ino followed behind, hesitant to be near Gaara.  
  
When they arrived, the cave looked like it was dug up with spoons and forks, because all around the walls there were dents and scratches marked. It seemed smaller than Hinata imagined it to be, but there was no time to ponder. Gaara was getting heavier and heavier each time they dragged him. "Let's put him here," Neji suddenly said, pulling her out of her reverie. Hinata nodded and they both placed him gently on the ground in between one flat boulder and one smooth, round boulder. Ino was hesitant to join them inside. She stood outside, keeping her distance from Gaara, as if expecting him to attack her at any time. Then it started to rain and the blond girl had no choice but to jump ship and join them inside the cave.  
  
"It's raining," Ino announced, glancing outside.  
  
Neji glanced outside as well, and then turned his attention back towards Hinata, who was watching Gaara intently. He could never understand Hianta's motives, especially this particular one. Helping out Gaara was the last thing he thought she'd do, but here she was…here THEY were, helping out the enemy. She looked up at him, a frown sketched across her face. Worrying about this man was the last thing he thought she'd do. "Neji-niisan," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Neji asked.  
  
Hinata looked back down at Gaara's face. "You want to ask me something don't you?"  
  
Neji hadn't really thought about asking her anything, but the look on her face changed his mind. What WAS the reason she was suddenly worried about Gaara? What had happened during her stay there? She knew how to read his face even from far away. Without a word, he slowly shook his head. Even if they ARE related, he didn't feel like asking out loud. "Right now, we need to worry about what's wrong with him," he suggested.  
  
The dark haired girl nodded and examined him carefully with her eyes. "It must be poison," she said, noticing the wound on Gaara's right arm. From here, she could see that the wound itself would not stop bleeding. His chakra was slowly disintegrating, all because of that one little wound and she had to find a way to stop it.  
  
"It looks like we have to stay here for the night," Neji said, glancing outside to the heavy rain that was pouring down hard. "I'll go look for anti-poison plants and I'm sure we'll be able to find around here. I'll have Ino go look for firewood to warm us in the night."  
  
Hinata nodded. "Arigatou," she said.  
  
As soon as Neji and Ino (after complaining about her hair being messed up if she got her hair wet) left, Hinata bravely turned towards Gaara once again. His eyes were closed, the first time she's ever seen him like this and he looked quite…peaceful. She's often wondered what he was dreaming while he ACTUALLY slept or what he was thinking while he was awake, but she never really got any straight answers every time she asked him questions about his life.  
  
Gaara inhaled heavily unexpectedly.  
  
Hinata blinked and put her attention back to her task. Now was not the time to ponder things about that as she glanced back down to the ripped cloth she was holding in her hand. The wound on his arm had not stopped bleeding. She needed to reach to the wound, but something was blocking her way. It was the black shirt he was wearing which was far too big for him that kept her from reaching to his wound. She had just noticed that he was wearing a shirt with sleeves on, rather than the normal attire (consisting of a sash or some sort and a shirt with no sleeves) he wore four years ago when they met for the first time. Hinata blushed. She had no other choice but…  
  
She put down the piece of fabric on the floor and leaned over to place one hand behind his back, once in a while, making sure he wouldn't wake up. Gently, she lifted him up in a sitting position and with her other hand, worked her way to remove his shirt.  
  
After a couple of seconds, she was finally able to remove his shirt completely, showing off half of his body. It was hard work, considering she was a lot lighter and smaller than he was. As soon as she was able to, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the wound and began sucking out the poison. When she finished, she picked up the fabric and moved her way up to the wound in his arm. She wrapped the cloth slowly around the wound and leaned back. Hinata stopped short when she noticed something glowing in the corner of her eyes. She looked to where Gaara's stomach was located and saw something that startled her. He had a long, thick scar going across his stomach. She leaned over a bit more to take a closer look and had the urge to touch it with her hand.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Suddenly, she felt a hand going around her throat. Startled, Hinata straightened up, removing her hand from his stomach and stared at him. Gaara was sitting up now, glaring at her, a death grip around her neck.  
  
"Gomenne…I was just—Gaara-san!" Hinata wasn't able to finish her reason for touching him because Gaara was already standing up, as he let go and headed for outside in the rain. She stood up as well and stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Gaara did not listen. Stubbornly, he walked pass her, clutching at his seething wound in his arm. He could her calling his name, but then he suddenly felt lightheaded. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't focus on where he was going. He could hear the rain falling heavily upon his shoulders and his feet seemed to have been moving on its own without even relying on the eyes to see where they were going.  
  
Then he felt an arm around his waist. Gaara protested, but the arm tightened around him, wanting to keep him steady. He felt something warm at his side and he was too tired to think about anything so he leaned close to that warmth and closed his eyes again.  
  
Hinata felt him going heavier against him. She gasped and put her other arm across his stomach. She was too busy to notice that Gaara was still shirtless as she tried to keep him steady. He took another step and Hinata had no choice but to go with the flow. He was getting heavier by the second each step they took and they were sinking lower and lower to the ground.  
  
'I have to get out of here,' Gaara thought to himself. Where was he going? Who was this person beside him? He continued to walk, but his knees were getting weaker and weaker and he could feel him and the warmth sinking lower to the ground. His eyes were closing. He was tired. So tired, but he didn't need to sleep. He couldn't sleep.  
  
Tired? He has never been THIS tired in a long time, so why now? Why did he suddenly feel fatigued?  
  
Hinata continued to struggle, sweat pouring at the sides of her face now. She held tightly and then…it happened. Gaara fell forward, his whole body collapsing on a small puddle that accumulated on the ground. The dark haired girl gasped and kneeled down. "Gaara-san? Gaara-san! Hang on! Please hang on!"

* * *

This night was a lot more beautiful than any other nights. It was the darkest night he has ever seen, the rain clouds making the sky looking darker than it usually was. The rain was tapping hard on the roof and outside was the quietest he has ever seen. Of course, it should be, since it was already past midnight. He heard her groan behind him. Ribu turned to look at a figure stirring in her sleep on his bed. The long haired man watched her beautiful form on the bed, wrapped in his bed sheets. There was no way to describe how much he loved her. Despite some of the hurtful, manipulative words he has said to her, he only meant it as an appreciation that he admired her. It was really hard to believe that this girl was related to someone like Gaara. He put his arms behind his back and looked straight ahead.  
  
A shadow appeared behind him, the figure crouched down on the window sill.  
  
He smirked and did not even look at the figure as he said, "How did you do?"  
  
"I almost got myself killed, but I was able to do it."  
  
"Good." Ribu walked over to where his lover laid and sat down on the bed. He looked down at her beautiful face and curled a piece of blond strand behind her ear. "Make sure that he STAYS that way."  
  
"No need. He has a few days left to live anyway."  
  
Ribu smiled. "Well, I guess you've done your job." He leaned down and kissed Temari on the lips, before standing up to open his closet in the room. The trusted young friend of the KazeKage-sama took out a pouch from the very back on the first drawer of his dresser and threw it towards the figure.  
  
The figure caught it with one hand and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ribu-sama."  
  
"Continue to work for me and you will never go hungry," Ribu replied.  
  
Without a word, Satoshi nodded and disappeared in the darkness. Ribu sighed and looked back down at Temari. Soon enough, there would be no one to come between him and his love. "Never," he said out loud. "Because of you Gaara, your dear, sweet sister has been worried sick about you. Well, don't worry Temari-chan…" He layed back down on the bed and pulled her against him in an embrace. Temari responded by laying her head on his chest and continued to sleep. "Gaara won't EVER give you a hard time anymore."

* * *

"What do you think is going with those two?" Ino asked, when they met up again. She had piles and piles of firewood in her arms in which she managed to carry without any trouble. Neji found something that looked SIMILAR to any anti-poison herbs he could find and was holding two in his hands. It was a purple plant with thin leaves attached to the stems.  
  
Neji didn't answer. He wanted to know himself, but it really wasn't his place to ask her. Hinata was old enough to make her own choices, but sometimes he couldn't help and ponder that same question in his head.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ino said, annoyed. "You know, my hair is starting to get gross!" she said, grabbing a strand of her wet, blond hair.  
  
Neji frowned, staring at her and then walked off. "!" he paused and noticed something familiar on the ground as soon as they headed back to the cave. "Hinata-sama!" He ran to the two fallen bodies on the ground.  
  
Ino gasped and ran after him. "Hinata-chan!"  
  
Hinata looked up, much to Neji and Ino's relief that she was all right. "Neji-niisan…Ino-chan! I…I tried to stop him, but he…he collapsed."  
  
"We can see that!" Ino said, removing Gaara's arm from around her, while Neji went to the other side of Gaara and pulled him up from the ground. Hinata sighed and got up. The two were a lot more soaking wet than Neji and Ino. It was still raining, but not as heavily as before.  
  
"Help me out here, Yamanaka," Neji said, struggling to pull the Sand-chuunin with all his might. Ino nodded, glancing at Hinata before walking up to Neji to help him pull Gaara back inside the cave.  
  
Hinata just watched in vain, feeling saddened with the fact that she couldn't do anything to help Gaara at his state. All she seems to be doing is making it worse. She felt a hand on her shoulder. As if reading her mind, Ino smiled at her and said, "It's not your fault, Hinata-chan. You tried your best to help him, but he was far too heavy for you. Plus, he was the stubborn one! Look at what he did to himself! What an idiot!"  
  
Neji stood up, after checking up on Gaara and looked at Hinata. "Hinata-sama, you seemed to have stopped the wound…how?"  
  
Hinata didn't feel like talking, but she answered him anyway. "I…" Was it really a good idea to tell him what she did? Sucking out the poison was the best thing anyway and from the looks of it, she didn't need to say anything because Neji already understood.  
  
Neji looked away. "Souka…you sucked out the poison didn't you?"  
  
Ino almost fainted when she heard that. "You WHAT!?"  
  
Hinata nodded. "Yes, I did. He was still bleeding and sucking out the poison was the best thing I could do."  
  
"You're right, it is the best thing, demo we weren't really sure WHAT kind of poison that was, whether it was transferable or not," Neji explained as he removed the wrap Hinata made and placed the anti-poison plant on top of the wound. Gaara twitched from the sting, but did not move. The tall Chuunin stood up and looked at Hinata worriedly.  
  
Hinata smiled reassuringly at the two of them. "Well, I'm fine aren't I? I don't feel weak around my body or my eyes aren't unfocused."  
  
They heard a groan from somewhere. Gaara was waking up again. Hinata immediately went to his side, looking at his face worriedly. He slowly opened his eyes, showing off his aqua pupils to the three of them and glanced at them awkwardly, but all he could see were blurs. He couldn't see their face clearly and he was shivering from the cold. "Gaara-san? Can you hear me?"  
  
**_Pathetic boy! You think you can get away from me!?_**  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
"Gaara-san? You can hear me?" Hinata sighed a breath of relief.  
  
_**You think you can destroy me by destroying the gourd? HAH! Think again! I will ALWAYS be part of you! You will ALWAYS going to be my demon puppet!  
**_  
"No…"  
  
"No, you can't hear me?" Hinata repeated.  
  
"Hinata-sama…" Neji was about to approach her, when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Neji…" Ino called, interrupting him. The dark haired chuunin looked at the blond girl and raised an eyebrow curiously. "We should go look for a raft or something to take us back across the river to Konoha."  
  
"You think we're close enough to the river?" Neji was annoyed with the fact that Ino had interrupted him.  
  
Ino nodded. "Can't you hear a river running?" She stepped close to the entrance and listened.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neji listened carefully, but heard nothing. "I think you're imagining it. Hinata-sama-!"  
  
"NO! Listen! I DO hear it!" Without another word, Ino turned and ran outside…although not in the rain, but in the nice, cool sunshine day.  
  
"Oi! Ino-!" Neji growled, glanced at Hinata and then turned to follow Ino outside.  
  
Hinata smiled. "You can hear me can't you, Gaara-san? You heard Ino-chan that we can finally go back to Konoha so you can be treated by Hokage-sama!"  
  
Her smile had brought him back to reality.  
  
What!? How is that possible!? How can you have gone back to normal already!?  
  
"Why…?" Suddenly, Gaara's eyes had returned to its original colour and he was staring back at Hinata's face now. "Why don't you go and follow your two companions and leave for the boat?" He was still sweating at the sides of his face. He shivered and realized that he wasn't wearing his black shirt. Gaara looked around for his shirt and found it to be placed neatly on a flat rock to be dried.  
  
Hinata shook her head. "You've been so kind to me, so I should be kind to you in return."  
  
"Did you…" Gaara wheezed. "Did you really suck out the poison?" He shivered again.  
  
The dark haired girl straightened up and nodded, glowing. "Yes. I couldn't let you die." She stood up and gathered the fire wood in her arms and placed them three feet away from Gaara. She had forgotten to make the fire and Gaara needed to be warmed up. Gaara watched her as she did this. Hinata kneeled down and began to make the fire by rubbing the stones together to make a spark. However, after so many attempts it would not light. So she tried another way, but still…it wouldn't work.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Gaara was beginning to feel irritated with Hinata's attempt to light the fire. He sat up slowly, still wet and shivering and crawled beside where she was kneeling. Startled, Hinata looked at him. "You are driving me insane," Gaara commented, which was unlike him at this point. He grabbed the stones from Hinata began working his way into making the fire. "You have to put the stones close to the wood and rub them then so you can spark it." He began rubbing the stones, but unlike Hinata's which were too gentle. His were quite different. He was rougher with the stones, almost chipping the thinner one, but after two or three tries, fire began to burst around the firewood.  
  
Hinata watched in awe, but it quickly died down when the fire did not spread around the firewood she set up. Gaara growled and leaned his back against the rock behind him. He shivered again. He felt the dark haired girl watching him, so he turned to look at her. "…….."  
  
"Eto…" The thought never really crossed her mind, but he looked so cold and weary, that she HAD to figure out something to help him. "There should be another way to make you warmer."  
  
Gaara looked away. "……." Why was this girl helping him so much? He didn't understand it. What did she mean 'to make you warmer?' Fire was the only thing that made him warm…killing was the only thing that made him warm. And why was she taking all this time WORRYING about him? No one's really done that for him before… Suddenly, he felt something moving beside him. Gaara jerked his head and almost bonked heads with Hinata. "………."  
  
Hinata shyly moved closely to him, but she turned so that only her back was facing him. "It's my fault in the first place. I want to help you in any way I can. You gave me a blanket when I was cold and right now I don't have a blanket to give you, so THIS is the best thing I can do." Her heart was beating rather fast, but it wasn't the type of fear for someone who has killed so many people. It was fear that maybe she…that maybe she… She shook her head to stop herself from thinking too much.  
  
**_Kill her! Kill her now!!!_**  
  
But Gaara wasn't listening to IT. For some reason, he felt content just being around her. He felt at ease when she pressed his body against his and for some reason, he had the strangest sensation in his heart.

* * *

She had woken up to a bright day. Hinata opened her eyes slowly. The sun was glaring right through the entrance of the cave and towards them, like a bright spotlight. She felt something heavy on her shoulders. The dark haired girl looked and noticed that Gaara's chin was resting on her shoulder, while she slept on her side. She felt so warm and so comfortable that she decided to stay in her spot until…  
  
"Hinata-chan! We found a boat and-!" Ino squeaked and blushed at the position Gaara and Hinata were in. Gaara had one arm dropped over Hinata's waist, while his head was resting on her delicate shoulder. Hinata had opened her eyes and was looking up at Ino in fear.  
  
"Ino…Ino-chan! This…this isn't what it looks like!" Hinata protested, blushing furiously. Gently she removed Gaara's head from her shoulder as she slowly got up.  
  
Gaara slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.  
  
_**Disobey me again boy and you will NEVER see the light of DAY!**_  
  
The red haired Chuunin ignored the voice in his head as he sat up and leaned his back against the rock. For some reason, he felt so much better than yesterday.  
  
Ino smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it! I won't tell Neji!"  
  
"Yokata," Hinata said, sighing in relief. "Where is he?"  
  
"He went to speak with an old man who owns the boat to take us back to Konoha!" Ino explained, glancing over at Gaara. She gasped when she realized he was awake and that he was getting up from the floor. "Hinata-chan!"  
  
Hinata looked over her shoulder and watched as Gaara put his shirt back on; even though it was still wet and began walking pass them. "Gaara-san! Where are you going? Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Gaara did not answer.  
  
"Hmph! How rude! And here you are standing and not shivering anymore and you don't even THANK poor Hinata-chan!" Ino replied.  
  
"Ino-chan…"  
  
Gaara stopped. He turned to glare at her.  
  
Ino gulped. 'Great…maybe I should've have said that,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I have places to go," Gaara finally replied.  
  
Even though it wasn't the proper way to say it, Hinata knew he was thankful for her. She smiled and waved him good bye, while Ino asked her about stopping him. Hinata shook her head. "I don't need to. He seems to be fine now."  
  
Ino wanted to find out more about what she just saw, but decided against it.

* * *

"So what else can you tell me about this…experiment you've thought up?" he asked, glancing at his friend behind him.  
  
"It's the two sides of the coin. Soon enough, I'll get what I want and then you'll get what you want."  
  
He raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've noticed that the girl has become 'attached' to Gaara."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Ribu grinned and glanced at Satoshi. "Satoshi, do inform Matsumoto-san on your famous, poison technique."  
  
Matsumoto glanced at the young Ninja hidden in the shadows, who took a step forward to be in the light and frowned. "What's this kid doing here?"  
  
"Satoshi is a wise young lad whom I picked up from Thunder Country. He excels in poison techniques, therefore, making him more dangerous than Gaara himself. The poison that was given to Gaara is a special poison that was taught only to those of the noble family in Thunder Village. That boy is Satoshi Watanabe, of the Watanabe Clan."  
  
"Masaka! I thought ALL the Watanabe Clan were wiped out because a poison had been spread throughout the household!? Are you telling me HE is the last surviving Watanabe?"  
  
Ribu nodded proudly. "That he is. And this particular poison Gaara has, was the same thing that killed all the members of his family; this poison that can become a plague, which is transferable only to those who have touched the blood with their skin."  
  
Mitsumoto laughed harshly. "And why does this concern me?"  
  
"You want her dead don't you? It will only be a matter of time before she is affected by the poison and there is only one thing that she can get such a poison…."

* * *

Neji joined the two girls a few minutes later and told them about an old man living in a cabin. "He kindly offered his boat so we can quickly get back to Konoha," he explained. He noticed something was missing. "Where is Gaara?"  
  
"He has gone home," Hinata answered. She felt dizzy, but she ignored it.  
  
"Oh, so he is fine then?" It was a relief for Neji actually that Gaara had quickly recovered so they wouldn't have to worry about him so much. But even then, they needed to get back before any other Shinobis are sent after them.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Neji turned and lead the way, followed by Ino and then by Hinata.  
  
"WAaahhh! When I get home I am SO taking a shower!" Ino wailed, touching her hair once in a while as she walked closely behind Neji. "I wonder how Shikamaru and Chouji are doing? I betcha they miss me A LOT more!" She caught up to Neji and was walking beside him now.  
  
Neji glanced at her. "I'm sure they miss your…enthusiasm," the dark haired Chuunin replied.  
  
"Well, I KNOW that there is a certain SOMEONE who misses you a lot!" Ino winked at him. "She'd be so happy to see you back!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neji blushed and turned away. 'She?' Now he was curious. Why does Ino enjoy doing such a thing to him? Teasing must be one of her BEST features.  
  
Ino stuck out a tongue at him. "You pretend like you don't care but you REALLY do! OH! I can't wait to tell her about it!"  
  
"Urusai…" Neji said, annoyed with her, now turning a beet red. Suddenly, he realized that Hinata was far too quiet. He didn't hear her laugh at Ino's antics. He turned his head behind him and noticed that she wasn't there. "Hinata-sama?"  
  
The blond girl did the same. "Hey! Where did she go?"  
  
They both noticed someone walking towards them.  
  
"You think that's her?" Ino asked, glancing at Neji.  
  
Neji put on his Byakugan. He examined the approaching figure and shook his head. "Iiee…that person's level is far too high for it to be Hinata-sama's."  
  
"Then who--? Masaka!" She gasped as soon as the person was in clear view and noticed that it was Gaara holding an unconscious Hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

* * *

GoodGurl: gasps OMG! Hinata! What's wrong with Hinata-chan!? Heh heh, it's been mentioned already, so if you don't get it, you have to wait in two weeks! I know, I can't next week because I'll be gone in Disneyland! YEAH! 


	8. Unmatched

**Note**: Hiiiiiiiii I'm back! Sorry for making you guys wait another week but I did warn you! Anyways, what has happened to Hinata? Find out on this exciting chapter! And what the heck is really going on? Oh yeah on this chapter there's going to be a ShikaIno moment here! Oh yes, I also have a reason why I put a moment between Temari and Ribu in here…she says something about Gaara  
  
**Chapter 8 – Unmatched**

A single drop of rain fell heavily on the solid floor as the eyes scanned the figure's unmoving body. It was now three hours passed since Neji and Ino came back from their supposed mission and since a stranger to whom she knew as Gaara carried an unconscious Hinata into her tent. It was an odd combination really, but the two young men seemed to have no quarrel between them, except for a few short glares from the Hyuuga boy towards the Sand Chuunin.  
  
Tsunade took a deep breath, removing her long blond hair from her right shoulder that has found its way to rest there and glanced down at Hinata's form. She was breathing now, but her health was hardly back to normal. There were still a few finishing touches she had to do. She placed a hand on Hinata's forehead and sighed. "It won't be too long now, Hinata-chan," she whispered. She was quite surprised that a poison could last this long…normally diseases would keep her alive, eating her slowly, while poisons kills its prey instantly, but Hinata…she was fighting to keep herself alive. That was something the Hokage-sama was proud of her about.  
  
She could hear someone's pacing footsteps outside. Tsunade took one more glance at Hinata before stepping out into the rain. At the sound of the tent flap opening, Neji stopped his pacing and looked up, approaching Tsunade with an urgent look. Ino, the blond Hokage-sama noticed was no longer there, but she had heard her telling Neji that she had to go and meet with her team and that he informed her on Hinata's condition. There was no answer from Neji, but Tsunade knew he had agreed on her behalf.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
Tsunade took one look at Neji and then moved her eyes towards the figure standing by the tree, his back resting on it, while his arms were folded across his chest. "She'll be fine," she replied, averting her eyes back to Neji. "She's fighting well…if you hadn't come sooner, she would have died. This type of poison could be considered a disease since it's killing her ever so slowly, but Hinata-chan is strong. She's doing her best to keep her life, but I don't know how long she can hang on." There was a pause from her statement and watched Neji's reaction for a while, which went from relief, to confusion and to fear. "I managed to keep the poison from spreading throughout her body." From that sentence, the relief on Neji's face came back. "In order to get rid of it quickly, I need to go to the Hidden Village of Water to obtain a special herb grown only in those parts."  
  
"What…kind of herb?"  
  
"This herb contains vitamins which can nourish the system of a poisoned body. It flushes out the poison from her blood, and then with a little bit of luck, the poison will stop spreading and completely disappear."  
  
"How long do you think it will take to heal her completely?"  
  
Tsunade shook her head. "I cannot say. It depends on how her body reacts to the herb and how much poison is inside her. I have to be honest Neji…I don't know if the herb will work, but I will do my best to keep her alive."  
  
Those last few words had hit Neji hard. There was silence from him for a while before saying, "Can I see her?"  
  
The blond Hokage nodded. "Of course." She stepped aside and opened the flap of the tent to let Neji in. With a mumbled 'thanks,' Neji went inside quietly, afraid to disturb the sleeping Hinata.  
  
Tsunade stepped away from the tent to give them some privacy and glanced over at Gaara. "Thank you for bringing her here."  
  
Gaara said nothing and slowly pushed himself off of the tree he was resting on. He turned and began walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The Sand Chuunin paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. "I am not needed, so I have no reason to be here any longer."  
  
Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and raised a curious eyebrow slowly. "Are you sure about that? You could have left before but you decided to stay. I can see that you are worried about her and thanks to you, you managed to bring her in time to me."  
  
For a couple of minutes, Gaara stared at her, his aqua eyes just boring through her. She didn't understand it at first, but she got the idea after. It was Gaara who had no idea what was in Hinata's heart. This young man was the only reason Hinata managed to keep herself alive for so long. He must have affected her so much that she would go as far as to whispering his name while she was in a deep stupor. "Tell me something, Gaara."  
  
This conversation was getting out of hand, something that Gaara wasn't really used to. He turned away and began walking again.  
  
"You must care a lot about her more than she cares about you, because usually if you don't care about a person, he or she would just disappear and never come back."  
  
Those words forced Gaara to stop walking to turn back towards Tsunade once more. "What makes you think someone like me are capable of such feelings? Someone like me should never feel that way."  
  
The blond woman smirked. "Like I said…you wouldn't be here now if you didn't have those feelings. And why not? We are human…we ALL feel that way."  
  
Gaara snorted. "Me? Human?" He turned away again. "Hardly…"  
  
Tsunade frowned. "Are you telling me Hinata has made a wrong choice? I know her well…she is one of the smartest girls I know and she NEVER makes mistakes, especially her feelings towards you."  
  
He jerked his head at her and glared. "That is what I am saying." With that said he jumped on the nearest tree branch and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
The blond Hokage sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance. Lately, speaking to someone as stubborn as him hasn't been her favorite of pass times. Tsunade turned and gently opened the flap back to her tent where she found Neji sitting on a chair beside Hinata. "How is she doing?" she asked, even though she knew Hinata's health.  
  
Neji looked up and nodded, his hands encased around Hinata's smaller one. "She seems fine to me."  
  
"Good, because now I would have to kick you out of here," Tsunade said quietly. "She needs all the rest she can get before I leave for the Village of Water for the special herb."  
  
The Hyuuga teen nodded again and stood up, bending down to give Hinata a kiss on the forehead before saying good bye to her and to Tsunade. He turned and left, leaving Tsunade alone to glance down at the sleeping girl. Honestly, she didn't know how long this girl had. "But…" she whispered, gently squeezing the Hyuuga girl's hand. "I promise to do the best I can."

* * *

Normally, in the middle of the night, he would stare at the moon, comfortably sitting on top of some stranger's house. The darkness was his best friend and every night, he felt at peace just being in the darkness and the only single light he touched was the light from the moon. But…not tonight. He didn't feel at peace. He didn't feel the need to be in the darkness. He wanted to be wherever SHE was.  
  
Gaara looked down to where the Hokage's tent was and to where she was resting. He didn't understand this feeling. He felt rather pathetic feeling it. What kind of weakling had he turned into? It was her fault…she needed to be gone. She didn't need to be alive to make him suffer anymore. The Sand Chuunin jumped down from the roof and silently walked towards the tent, gently pushing the tent flap out of his way and stepped inside.  
  
There she was…sleeping on a small carved out bed covered in what looked like brown cat fur. He could see the way her chest moved up and down ever so slowly to indicate that indeed she was alive.  
  
_**Good boy! Now…kill her! KILL HER! You don't need her! She's useless to you! End this suffering right now!  
**_  
Gaara took a few steps forward, lifting up his hands towards the base of her neck. Yes…it was time to end the suffering…this pathetic feeling he was having. He was closer now. He was close to feeling his hands around her delicate neck and squeezing the life out of her.  
  
_** Perfect boy! This is the reason WHY I used you as my puppet…to end their suffering by ending their life quickly! THAT'S what counts Gaara! Yes…yes…Closer now.  
**_  
His hands had reached the destination. They fit perfectly around her small neck and he could feel the way she breathed just by the feel of her neck. She was so pale in the darkness and Gaara was ready to commit this murder.  
  
And then…  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
Gaara quickly removed his hands away from her neck and looked back at her. She was staring right at him and she had a smile on her pale face. He didn't understand her. She knew she was going to be killed there and yet…she continued to smile.  
  
_**What do you think you were doing!? Kill her now! You were SO close! Don't let her smile get to you!!!!!!!  
**_  
The Sand Chuunin lifted up a hand and brushed the back of it against her cheek. Hinata enjoyed the warmth and she closed her eyes to feel it against her skin. Gaara had lost his mind to her…his heart. There was no way of telling if he would EVER come out this stupor whom humans called 'love.'  
  
Hinata opened her eyes once more and looked deeper into his face. It was so odd that someone with the coldest face could have the warmest touch.  
  
Gaara stared back at her eyes. He wanted her there. He wanted her now. Her look was driving him crazy, as if inviting him to do the unthinkable. Slowly, as if his head had a mind of its own, he leaned his head down, his lips inches from hers.  
  
And before he could stop himself, they sealed their lips together with a kiss.  
  
The gentle girl with the mesmerizing eyes kissed him back, as if wishing that this kiss would wash away all the loneliness she was feeling inside. Somewhere deep within, she knew she needed him. That he in return needed her too.  
  
They wanted each other so bad that not even the voice of reason could stop them.  
  
Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her, his heart beating against her own.  
  
_** What do you think you're doing you STUPID BOY!?**_  
  
Suddenly, Gaara pulled away. He stared at Hinata with a shocked look on his face. What had just happened?! What was he doing kissing a girl like her? And what was he doing kissing!?  
  
He backed away a couple of steps and looked away. He couldn't look at her. Gaara was beyond shocked that he could fall into such a trap. The Sand Chuunin glanced back at Hinata. It was as if she had planned this all along…no…he was the one who started it.  
  
Without a word, he turned and left quickly before Hinata had a chance to call him back. Hinata lifted up a hand to her swollen lips and blushed. Was she just kissing Gaara of the Sand?

* * *

So much has happened yesterday that her head started to swim. She had all her thoughts into what she saw between Gaara and Hinata that she had forgotten about meeting with Shikamaru for breakfast. By the time she remembered, she was just training with her new team and Ino, after doing a bit of cussing, asked to be dismissed early to meet with Shikamaru. She arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet, but found him nowhere. He arrived seconds after, yawning and stretching and Ino knew he had forgotten too or was just far too lazy to even remember such an occasion.  
  
"Is something wrong?" They were eating their food now, sitting side by side in their favorite booth at the far right corner of the restaurant. Ino looked up. This was the very first time Shikamaru has ever asked her such a question. Normally, he would be as quiet as a mouse, too lazy to start a conversation. Ino would be the one doing all the talking while he listened.  
  
Ino stared down at her food, the content of the ramen floating around inside the bowl. "What would you say if I told you I knew something I shouldn't have?"  
  
Shikamaru snorted, lifting up his soup to his lips and began to sip it. When he was done, he put his bowl down and looked at her, folding his arms across his chest. "I'd say there's no surprise there."  
  
A spoon goes flying towards his head, hitting him square in the forehead and landing loudly on the table. Shikamaru didn't even make an effort to dodge the assault, because he knew it was coming anyway.  
  
"What if I told you something was going on between two UNMATCHED people?"  
  
Shikamaru looked at her. "Why do you think these two people are unmatched? Are you talking about Sasuke and Sakura?" He stared at her, his pupils turning into thin slits.  
  
Ino rolled her eyes. "No you moron!" She felt her heart flutter when Shikamaru looked jealous when she thought she was talking about Sasuke-kun and Sakura. "I'm talking about Gaara and Hinata."  
  
The dark haired chuunin lifted up a curious eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? Gaara and Hinata? That's like putting a dog and a cat together! Besides…" He looked back down at his food, his heart feeling relief that she didn't mention Sasuke. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like it has anything to do with you."  
  
The blond was starting to get irritated, not because of what Shikamaru said, but the fact that he was right. "I know it's none of my business! I just…She's my friend Shikamaru and I'm worried she could be involved into something more dangerous than Gaara himself! There was a guy after Gaara and we were lucky enough to get away from the fight! And because of Gaara, a poison is slowly killing Hinata-chan!" Tears escaped her eyes, falling like rain down her cheeks.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Ino…" He didn't know WHAT to say, frankly, he was too tired to even deal with a crying girlfriend right now. Instead of saying some kind of advice, Shikamaru wrapped an arm around the blond and let her head rest on his shoulder to cry on.

* * *

"Well? What do you say?" He looked at her, examined her eyes to see whether she was REALLY ready for a challenge.  
  
She looked back at him and then glanced back down at the item held up to her in the palm of his hands. It was a ring…an engagement ring. Yes…in the entire world, she was WILLING to be with this man for the rest of her life. Maybe it's love…maybe it's lust, but all she knew how to feel right now was that she was breathless. As the bright diamond stone glared back at her, she knew she was ready. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
Ribu smiled. He felt so relieved. In all honesty, he wasn't sure whether Temari really loved him or not. It took him at least a week to think about what he was doing, whether he really wanted to do this. He contemplated many nights about their relationship, wondering that asking her to marry him was really a good idea. There was also the fact that both of them haven't told Temari's father about them. "I'm glad." He sighed and stood up, gently removing the ring from its comfort place and sliding it through her ring finger. And as soon as he did so, he KNEW then that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.  
  
"We…we should tell him," Temari spoke up, after a couple of minutes of silence. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes twinkling-a sign that she was holding back tears of happiness.  
  
The dark haired man nodded, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the lips. "I know…we'll tell him together."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Startled by the voice, the two of them quickly pulled apart from each other. Temari, her heart pounding, looked up in shock at her father standing right by the door of her bedroom.  
  
KazeKage-sama curiously stared at Ribu. "Ribu? What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?" Of course, he knew the answer to that. All this time, he knew, but he wanted to see how far they would keep their relationship a secret. But he was quite disappointed that they would keep it a secret until Ribu finally asked his daughter to marry him.  
  
Ribu calmly smiled at him and, with a cool voice he said, "I was talking to Temari-chan about Gaara. We can't seem to find your son anywhere."  
  
KazeKage-sama was silent for a few seconds, staring at the two of them before saying, "Gaara is no son of mine." Those were the only words he said before turning around and leaving Temari's room.  
  
Temari sighed and looked up at Ribu. "You think he knows?"  
  
"I think he knew even before we had our relationship," Ribu answered.  
  
The blond girl frowned. "I hate it when he says those words."  
  
"Says what?"  
  
"I may not act like it towards Gaara, but I'm still his sister and I still don't like the fact that my father would insult him so much."  
  
"He's still traumatized by his wife's death, even after so many years. It takes time for wounds to heal. Come on, let's go for a walk." Ribu wrapped an arm around Temari and lead her out the door and into the cool night air.  
  
'Well,' Ribu thought. 'Soon, Temari-chan…soon…your worries will go away.'

* * *

"Hi!" Here she was again, smiling at him, her hands clasped behind her back and her head titled to the side cutely. She held out her hand, but he just stood there awkwardly, hesitating to move. If he did, where would she take him? "Don't be scared…I'll take you somewhere safe!"  
  
It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't looking directly at him. She was looking right past him, right behind him. Gaara turned his head and noticed a young boy, his hands covering his face and his shoulders shaking. He was crying, from what he could see and he was on his knees.  
  
"Okasan! Okasan! Otousan! Otousan!"  
  
"I'll take you somewhere safe!" the girl repeated.  
  
Finally, the boy looked up and Gaara gasped at the sight of him. The boy was actually HIM as a young boy, his red mane visible underneath the light now. His eyes were full of sadness, which were no longer visible within him. His heart had turned to stone for years in isolation. And this young boy was a sign that he HAD a heart back then…something he didn't remember having.  
  
The girl continued to smile, taking a step towards him, her hand stretched out for him to take. "Don't cry anymore." When he didn't take her hand for the second time, she kneeled down in front of him and wiped his tears away. "If you come with me, we can go somewhere where we can be happy! We don't need to cry in this place."  
  
"What kind of place is it?" the little boy finally spoke.  
  
"It's a happy place where you can wish for whatever you want!" she giggled and stretched her hand out for the third time. "Do you have a wish?"  
  
Finally the boy took her hand, although hesitating for a bit and stood up. "I wish to have a family," the boy replied.  
  
"Me too! I mean, I do have a family, but I don't feel like I belong anywhere! Come on! Let's go meet our family!" She pulled him along with her, but despite all that, Gaara STILL couldn't see her face. Her bangs kept shadowing her face away from the light.  
  
The little boy wiped his tears away and ran along with her. He didn't know what to say instead he let her pull him towards the light that appears from out of nowhere.  
  
Gaara ran after them, but the light disappeared and they were gone.

* * *

She sat up and looked around groggily. Shivering a bit, she picked up her blanket and wrapped it around herself. The wind had picked up, blowing away the tent flap and everything else light inside the tent. Hinata put on the slippers Shizune had left for her in case she decided to wake up and go for a walk and walked out of the tent.  
  
As if on cue, the wind began to blow harder as soon as she stepped out. There was pure darkness around her, except for the occasional glow from the lamps posted in the front yards of the residential homes. She could tell it was really late at night because she could see no movement inside people's homes and could hear no noise from around her, except of course for the hard wind blowing.  
  
Hinata walked around a bit, passing Naruto's house, then a few shops around the village and then finally stopped right in front of the empty ramen shop, which was considered to be Naruto's favorite place. She couldn't sleep and she knew she had to stay in bed and rest for a bit, but there were so many thoughts overflowing in her mind that she couldn't close her eyes. The kiss she shared with Gaara was the worse one of all…something that seemed to be tattooed inside her head.  
  
"You should be resting," a voice spoke behind her.  
  
Startled, the dark haired Chuunin whirled around and saw a dark figure standing there. She didn't need to second guess who it was because his height and his long dark hair was a dead giveaway. "Gomen," she said softly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk."  
  
Neji approached her slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His mouth turned into a frown the moment he noticed her walking around. "Then you shouldn't be walking by yourself."  
  
Hinata smiled. "Why don't you walk with me, Neji-niisan?"  
  
The taller teen agreed and stepped in beside her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"If you ask me that again, I might have to kill you," Hinata joked, walking side by side with Neji, once in a while trying to go against the wind for it had picked up harder now.  
  
Neji laughed. "All right, I won't, but I kind of don't mind to feel Hinata-sama's wrath…maybe she'll attack me with a dozen lilies!"  
  
"Hah! Hah! Very funny!" Hinata stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.  
  
"But even if I say that Hinata-sama, I do admire you with your strength. You may not show it, but you have a lot of it."  
  
Suddenly, the conversation had turned serious.  
  
Hinata blushed. "That's not true."  
  
"Of course it is. Look at you now…despite the weakness in your body, although I wish you'd stay in bed-you still manage to talk to me and walk with me especially in this VERY windy night. And you manage to capture a cold man's heart, despite him being the most dangerous out of all the enemies we've faced." Neji glanced at her.  
  
Hinata blinked, taking a while to figure what he was talking about and when she did, she turned away, her cheeks turning beet red. "I…what are you talking about?" She began walking faster ahead of her cousin, avoiding Neji's curious eyes.  
  
"He better make you happy." Neji followed her and stepped in beside her once more. He was amused with Hinata's coyness and inside he was laughing really hard with how WELL she was hiding her embarrassment. "And if he doesn't make you happy, then I would have to hunt him down and get myself killed."  
  
Hinata's eyes widened in shock. When she noticed his grin, she began hitting him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm kidding! Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Neji lifted up his hands in surrender and when she stopped, he began rubbing his bruised arm. "Ouch! You hit pretty hard for a girl!"  
  
"Well I am so deal with it!" Hinata looked up and stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" Neji followed her eyes and noticed someone lying on the ground. Before he had a chance to ask who it was Hinata ran towards the figure.  
  
"Gaara!" Hinata could tell by Gaara's sash that's usually on his shoulders. She kneeled down beside him and gasped when she saw that the poison had spread throughout his entire body, making him fall into unconsciousness. She shook him and slapped him gently many times in the face, but could hear no response from him. "Gaara, please wake up!"  
  
Neji checked his pulse. "He's still alive, but we have to bring him to Hokage-sama and get him treated!" He lifted up Gaara from the ground, wrapping his arm around himself and quickly fast walked back to where they came from with Hinata following behind.  
  
_**See what FOOLISHNESS can get you, Gaara!? You and your pathetic THAWING heart will go back to the way it was…cold and uncaring-something that's easy for me to handle! The poison is killing you and if you don't give your heart back to me, then you will DIE!  
**_  
Gaara growled deep in his throat. 'Then so be it!' he thought inwardly.

* * *

**GoodGurl**: KYAH! I like the way it ended here especially about what Gaara said! Aaaaaawwww he would rather risk his life than have the demon take over him completely! He really MUST love Hinata! KYEEEEEEE! I am SUCH a sucker for romance! So, what's going to happen to Gaara? Find out on the next chapter! 


	9. Light of Hope

**Author's note**: Weeehhh I got some good feedbacks from my awesome readers! Thanks a lot…and oh sorry about those who don't understand Japanese language… But I DO watch a lot of anime that are subtitled so I am used to writing with Japanese words in them…I guess I have to warn you this time…BEWARE of Japanese text. I'll even put the meanings of the words in the end for my readers' sakes! Oh and about the 'traditions' mentioned, here I'm not really familiar with the Japanese culture, so I made most of them up…for the sake of the story and for the couple the story is centered around. And WARNING this chapter is a bit LEMONY BTW, I have a reason of including some other characters and their storyline in here….  
  
**Chapter 9 – Light of Hope**

What was wrong with him? He wasn't the type to wake up staring back at the least likely person he could think of. She had that worried look on her face, the same expression he saw on her every time she looked at him. He wasn't sure whether it was a look of worry…he was led to believe at that point that she pitied him.  
  
Besides…  
  
Gaara sat up from his sleeping position and looked around at the eyes staring back at him.  
  
Who would worry about a monster like him?  
  
"Would someone care to explain to me what's going on here?" The Red haired Chuunin looked up to see the female Hokage glancing at Hinata's back and then at Neji's. He had a feeling that the two Hyuuga siblings didn't inform the Hokage about HIS health.  
  
Oh well…Why would they? He was nothing to them…not really.  
  
Hinata did not answer, instead her eyes forced to train themselves upon Gaara, wondering if he was all right. Gaara did not return her look. He kept his eyes away from her, ready to leave. She watched in shock as the Sand Chuunin pressed his feet on the ground, putting on his slippers slowly.  
  
Neji took a deep breath. "Gomen nasai for not telling you sooner, Hokage-sama. It's going to be a long story." He turned and faced the blond woman.  
  
Tsunade frowned, looking at Neji sternly. "Then make it short."  
  
He did not flinch, but followed her request. He began to explain everything from the beginning, from the time Hinata was kidnapped by some strange Shinobis from the Sand Village, followed by Hinata's rescue. Neji admitted out loud that he was glad Ino was there to help him out or they wouldn't have gotten her out of there.  
  
When he was finished there was a moment of silence, before Gaara stood up and started walking to the tent entrance. He was suddenly blocked by Tsunade, her arm lifted up in front of him. "Where are you going?" there was a harsh tone in her voice.  
  
Hinata stood up and turned to watch Gaara and Tsunade face off. There was an intense aura surrounding the both of them, as if a scorpion was facing off with a snake…both deadly animals.  
  
Gaara glared at her, slapping away Tsunade's hand. "None of your business!"  
  
Tsunade was not amused. She was the type of person who wasn't easily influenced to back down against a fight. After all…she WAS the Hokage-sama. She stepped in front of Gaara and basically forced him back down on the bed. Gaara, however was another person who would not back down. He blocked her hands from touching him by grabbing both of them with his own, keeping a firm grip on them. Tsunade retaliated by kicking him in the gut. Gaara fell back, however managed to grab her by the throat.  
  
Hinata watched in horror as Gaara basically lifted Tsunade off her feet.  
  
Gaara smiled evilly, enjoying this pain that was coming out of the old hag's face. This was the moment of his life…to be able to kill someone greater than him.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Neji screamed, lunging for Gaara.  
  
"STOP NEJI!" Tsunade screamed, stopping Neji dead in his tracks. The blond woman stared down at Gaara. "Why don't you look behind me at Hinata-chan?" she whispered.  
  
"Urusai!" Gaara hissed, gripping his hand tighter.  
  
Tsunade smirked. "You want to don't you? Look at her, Gaara! She is in pain when you're like this! When you're in your worse killing phase ever! GET OUT OF HIM DEMON! GET OUT!"  
  
_**Pathetic woman! I will NEVER leave Gaara's side! I am his confidante…his only companion! What can a weakling such as 'Hinata-chan,' do to make him happy?**_  
  
"Everything!" Gaara opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? There was so much darkness around him and be could barely see anything. "Why don't you get out of here now!? This is NOT your place!" He looked over his shoulder and noticed a woman with long blond hair looking back at him…glaring at him.  
  
"And whose place is it then?" There was a second voice. Gaara turned back around to where he was just facing to find himself looking straight towards a tall figure clad in black with a long bushy tail.  
  
"It's Gaara's alone! Let him choose his own will! You are clouding him with black thoughts!"  
  
There was a blinding light that escaped from the palm of the woman's hands, hitting the dark figure square in the chest. The light sent the dark figure flying fifty feet in the air, landing hard on the ground.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"  
  
Gaara opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground.  
  
Tsunade was on the floor, breathing hard and beads of sweat pouring at the sides of his face. Neji was quickly at her side, helping her up. Hinata was kneeling beside Gaara.  
  
"Gaara-san? Daijoubu?"  
  
The red haired Chuunin stared back at the person who had asked that question. Hinata was looking at him worriedly…worriedly? She was faking it, Gaara could tell but there really was no faking the look she had on.  
  
But right now he had no time to ponder these thoughts because as soon as he helped himself up from the ground, his neck started to itch. Gaara blinked, reaching up behind his neck to scratch.  
  
"Don't worry, Gaara…" Tsunade spoke, rubbing her butt after landing on them hard on the ground from the impact. "You will no longer feel pain."  
  
Gaara's eyes widened. Masaka! Had she sealed the demon!? NO! It was not possible! "What did you do to me!?"  
  
"I only did what I had to do…"  
  
"NO!" He stood up and grabbed Hinata by the neck, doing the same thing he was doing to Tsunade. "Remove the seal! NOW! Or I kill her!"  
  
"Hinata-sama!" Neji wanted to run to her, but Tsunade blocked him. She looked at Neji and shook her head. Neji understood and stood back.  
  
The demon was his only companion…it was the only thing that accepted him for who he was…the one who took care of him ever since he was a child. He was meant to have IT as his companion so that together they could get rid of the people that made him angry or sad. IT made him stronger than anyone else. 'Where are you?' he called out to IT.  
  
There was no answer…  
  
"You cannot," Tsunade simply said.  
  
Gaara snorted, turning his head towards Tsunade. "What makes you think I can't?" He gripped his hand tighter around her delicate neck now.  
  
Hinata tried to struggle out of it, but he only tightened his grip. This scene was all too familiar. She wondered if this time she will stay alive.  
  
Tsunade took a dangerous step forward. "You are human now…you will feel pain, pleasure and everything a human feels…even love. You are free Gaara."  
  
Free from what? Is this woman crazy!? NO ONE can ever free him from anything! Not even from this hell he's been living in for sixteen long years. 'Can you hear me!?'  
  
Still no answer…  
  
No…she was bluffing.  
  
It was definitely a bluff.  
  
"If you think I'm bluffing, then why are your hands relaxing from around her throat?" Tsunade nodded towards Gaara's hand, which was indeed releasing Hinata ever so slowly.  
  
Hinata landed on the bed softly, coughing for breath.  
  
"WHY YOU-!" Gaara had no time to react when something hit him at the side of his face, sending him flying through the tent and to the sunshine.  
  
"Neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped, trying to stop Neji. But Neji was as stubborn as Sasuke. He ran outside to meet up with Gaara and charged. Hinata ran outside, yelling at Neji to stop, but he wasn't listening. "Hokage-sama! Aren't you going to stop them!?" She looked up as Tsunade stepped out of the tent to join her.  
  
Tsunade shook her head, clasping her hands behind her calmly. "This is HIS fight now…" She nodded at Gaara who seemed to be struggling to block Neji's punches. The blond woman looked at Hinata. "And yours…"  
  
"Mine?" Hinata asked, lifting up a curious eyebrow.  
  
Neji did a somersault and kicked Gaara while he was still trying to recover. Gaara jumped out of the way just in time and clasped his hands together to do a jitsu. When nothing happened, Neji managed to knock the wind out of him.  
  
Confused, Hinata looked back at Tsunade. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Just as you have heard from me….I freed him from the demon. But it won't last long. The demon will surely release itself if you let it…Hinata. You are the light of hope for this young man."  
  
Hinata blushed. "Why me?"  
  
"Because he saw you first," was Tsunade's only answer. She watched as Gaara once again was beaten down by Neji…powerless. "Enough Neji…that's enough." When Neji didn't listen, Tsunade blocked him from making another hit towards an already battered Gaara and kicked him in the guts. Neji doubled over, clutching at his stomach. "I said that's enough!"  
  
Gaara was breathing hard…something he hasn't done in ages and leaned against the tree in a sitting position…his only support for now.  
  
Neji nodded and stood up calmly, wincing at the pain in his stomach.  
  
"Neji-niisan? Daijoubu?" Hinata's soft voice spoke.  
  
The older Hyuuga glanced at Hinata and nodded. "I should be asking you that question. Are you feeling okay?" Hinata nodded slowly. "Hai." She glanced at Gaara, who was still on the ground. She kept staring at him, wondering if she should go and tend to him…  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hinata-sama."  
  
"Hm?" Hinata looked back at Neji. "Doushite?"  
  
"For thinking I wanted to kill Gaara. I know if I had done so, you would've been angry with me."  
  
Hinata looked away from him and smiled at Neji's thoughtfulness. "I know you mean well, so yes you're right. I would've been angry with you. I probably wouldn't speak to you if you did that."  
  
There were no lies between them now. They both knew she was in love with the bad boy from Sand Village.  
  
Gaara opened one eye and noticed a shadow hovering over him. It was Tsunade.  
  
"I'll be gone for a week for the Village of Water so I can fetch the antidote for you and Hinata's poison."  
  
"…….."  
  
The blond woman removed her hair from her shoulders and smiled. "Why don't you go to Hinata? She's worried about you, I can tell."  
  
"………"  
  
Tsunade didn't answer instead she walked back to Neji and Hinata. "I'll be leaving now for the village. Shizune will take care of the place while I'm gone, but I expect no fights between you and Gaara, Neji…"  
  
Neji was quite disappointed about that but nodded anyway without answering.  
  
"Hinata…" Tsunade lifted up a hand and placed it underneath her chin, lifting her head up so she could look at her. "You're free too." She winked and left.  
  
Confused, Hinata watched Tsunade's retreating back.

* * *

Crowds of people surrounded the busy streets of the village. Most of them were entering stores that must have gone up in sales with all the customers they were getting, especially the mask store. He had forgotten that it was the Winter Festival, where masks were the highlight of the final night where everyone gets to wear them during the fireworks to symbolize the coming of the New Year. While wearing these masks, each and every individual or families come to represent how their lives have been during the year, whether happy, sad or just plain bad. It didn't matter what the emotions were as long as they showed it and if they didn't, they would have bad luck for the next year. The Konoha villagers were quite superstitious when it came to having bad luck or good luck. It had become part of a tradition that lasted for hundreds of years during the Winter Festival.  
  
He appeared from the crowd, literally removing himself from the shadows so he could see where HE was. From what Ryoki Hyuuga could see, he was amongst one of the taller people in the crowd, so there really was no need to go on his toes to look around for the young man. Neji had not returned for three days straight from this training by Kurenai. "It must be one tough training," he pondered out loud. As soon as he appeared around the corner pass the mask store, someone bumped into him. "Oh! Sumimasen…" His hand felt something soft and round and Ryoki Hyuuga looked down and saw a familiar blond woman with a straight face looking up at him. Ryoki's face turned a beet red when he noticed who it was and WHAT it was that he was holding-  
  
"Will you kindly take your hands off of my breasts, Hyuuga-san?" Tsunade requested calmly.  
  
Ryoki quickly removed his hands away from them and bowed apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me. I was looking for Neji-sama…have you seen him?"  
  
Tsunade took a deep breath. She was going to let this slide…for now. "Yes, he is with Hinata-chan at my tent with Gaara Subaku."  
  
Ryoki froze. "Gaara…of the Sand?"  
  
The blond woman stared at him curiously. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am not all right Hokage-sama!" Ryoki suddenly blurted out. "Why is he and Hinata-chan WITH that monster?"  
  
Tsunade, with a straight face walked passed him and continued on her way. "You shouldn't be the one to talk about who the monster is, Ryoki-san. Now, I must leave."  
  
Ryoki watched her go, blinking in curiosity at the last few words she said. Sighing, he shook his head and glanced down at his watch. He had a few hours until he had to get ready for tonight. He had to find Neji-sama quick.

* * *

The Winter Festival was nearby and for lovers it was one of the most important events (especially to the girls). Every year, it was tradition that the boyfriends would have to give something special to their girlfriends, as long it was given to the right time and in the right place. Those who were not lovers, the boy would have to tie a red ribbon around the girl he likes and the girl would tie a blue ribbon around the boy she likes. TenTen was not really fond with those kinds of traditions, because she wasn't really fond with the fact that she has to tie a ribbon around Neji's wrist to tell him she liked him. It was ridiculous really! Every year she had to deal with that kind of crap and every year she has to watch her two older sisters get a present from their boyfriends. Her youngest sister (who was only a year younger than her mind you), Shyao who was the flirtiest amongst her clan, would have different red ribbons tied around her wrists or neck every year. Don't get her wrong, she DID get one from a boy during class last year, but that was because he had a bet he wanted to win so bad. And indeed he won and then she was later thrown away like garbage.  
  
"TenTen! Aren't you going to the festival?" Her second oldest sister, Hana who was very kind and quite outgoing, poked her head out from the bathroom.  
  
Nope. Not this year.  
  
"No," she replied simply. The dark haired girl heard footsteps coming down the stairs. TenTen looked up from her reading: The Fallen Heroes of Konoha and sat up from lying down on the floor. Shi-Na, the eldest, was dressed in a pearl white kimono, adorned with blue and pink flowers around the front. Her long, curly hair was up in a single bun with little strands of dark curls at the sides of her face.  
  
"There's no way we can convince her anymore, Hana-chan," Shi-Na said as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Our dear sweet TenTen has locked herself in a room somewhere and threw away the key for ANYONE to get in."  
  
That was just typical of Shi-Na, TenTen thought. She spoke in a poetic fashion and tends to exaggerate WAY too much about things. She ignored Shi-Na's comment and decided to see the good things about what she was wearing. "I like your outfit, Shi-Na neechan."  
  
Shi-Na sighed and shook her head. "Oh the beauty of fashion…will it ever reach my dear sweet TenTen?"  
  
She not only exaggerates and brings poetry into every comment she makes, she was high in fashion. In fact, TenTen had a feeling Shi-Na made the kimono all by herself, along with the other ones she made during the past five years ever since she passed sewing school. She is one of the famous dress makers in Konoha, who creates Hokage-sama's wardrobe every Winter Festival.  
  
TenTen frowned, opening her book once again and ignoring her sister's comment on the pajamas she was wearing.  
  
"You didn't even bother to change, Ten-chan?" Hana asked worriedly. Finally, she was out of the bathroom, dressed in something else other than a kimono. It was a long baby blue dress that almost dragged down to the floor with a 'V' neck that showed her cleavage a little bit. It was the most daring outfit TenTen has ever seen her sister wear. She was beautiful, inside and out and without a makeup even. She had that natural beauty. And thank God, that she wasn't wearing any makeup. It would just ruin the whole term of 'natural beauty' from the dictionary.  
  
"Hana-neesan! You're so pretty!" TenTen commented, standing up to admire her. Hana blushed. Even if she's already an adult, Hana still had the tendency to turn a beet red. "He's going to be SO happy to see you!"  
  
Shi-Na frowned. "Hey what about me?"  
  
TenTen couldn't help but laugh as Shi-Na gave her puppy dog eyes. "You're pretty too Shi-Naneesan," she said. "Where's Shyao?"  
  
As if in cue, Shyao comes walking down the stairs, her obviously heavy and possibly long shoes stomping towards them. TenTen smiled. Even if Shyao was only a year younger than her, Shyao still looked twelve for she was short for her age. She had that cute, bubbling and flirting personality everyone loves, but it was TenTen and her sisters alone that know she was different than that. Shyao hid her true feelings by smiling, laughing and just about any man could dream of having as a girlfriend, but in reality, this girl was a total heartbreaker. She didn't care which boys she hurt in the past, as long as she had her 'fun.' No one could see the dark side in her, except for her family. But TenTen and her sisters still love her because despite the darkness she spits out, there was still a little bit of light that keeps on lighting her away from all the bad things she could do…such as drinking or smoking.  
  
"TenTen-oneechaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Shyao skidded towards her, giving that odd look. She titled her head from side to side, the earrings she was wearing, glaring against TenTen.  
  
The older girl didn't need to know WHAT she was doing because it was right in front of her. Shyao has the tendency to borrow things without asking first. More like…STEALING from her sisters and wearing them until they say 'yes' that she could borrow them. Maybe it was the fact that she was the youngest that she had her share of being spoiled. "Yeah, yeah you can borrow my earrings," TenTen replied.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Neechaaaannnnn!" She gave TenTen a hug and ran back upstairs; probably to finish her makeup seeing that she only had half a lipstick on.  
  
"Are you really not going, TenTen?" Shi-Na carefully sat down on the couch, cautious not to wrinkle her dress and turned on the television. Did she forget to mention that Shi-Na was also a tomboy? It was an odd combination…a poet, a fashion addict and a tomboy. But maybe you CAN be all of those things, to show everyone that you're unique in your own way. TenTen was all the personality her sisters were combined so she could at least relate to them. She enjoyed reading books like Han-neechan (one of her favorite past times) and liked discussing the plots, themes and character developments with her. She couldn't discuss anything about being a Shinobi to her, because she never WAS one. Hana admitted to her once that she would rather be something else instead of risking her life saving other people. Although selfish, TenTen could understand that she wasn't that type of person to be in the battlefield. The only one whom she can relate being a Shinobi was Shi-Na, who understood every single bit about being a Genin, a Chuunin and finally being a Jounin. When TenTen had problems with her Chuunin exams, she would turn to her for advice and Shi-Na was helpful.  
  
And finally……she was boy crazy just like Shyao, although not as extreme. Despite her being the flirtiest amongst her sisters, Shyao knew the insights of having a boyfriend and not having a boyfriend. She knew how they think, how they talked, how they walked and what they wanted from a girl.  
  
"TenTen-chan?" Shyao had come down the stairs, fully equipped with a makeup on her face and dressed nicely. Hers was cute too. And with her dark reddish hair, her short skirted dress suited her well. "Are you really not going?"  
  
TenTen shook her head for the second time that day. "No, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Yeah right. "You all look pretty!" She smiled that false smile again. How many times does she have to lie her way into not going? It looked like she was boycotting the Winter Festival for good.  
  
"You know, you're going to regret for not going," Shi-Na said as they all walked over to the door. Shyao was out in seconds by the time the door opened, followed by Hana who gave her a kiss before she left and waved. "When are you ever going to show the guy you like him? You can't keep running away from him."  
  
Before TenTen could defend herself however, Shi-Na had closed the door on her.

* * *

"Hey, it's the Winter Festival…" She had forgotten that it was already the middle of the winter where the moon would be brightest. Music was being played all around the village to indicate that it was about to start. Tonight, everyone would be gathering around a large fireplace and singing songs and then all would give their part in putting out the fire and just stand in the darkness as they watch the bright moon watching down on them. Hinata had finished wrapping a long bandage around Gaara's torso, provided by Shizune who already left to prepare for the Winter Festival. She was left in charge of the village, despite all the objections she wanted to say to Tsunade, but never had a chance to because she had already left. Good thing most of the Jounins were back home to help her out.  
  
"So?" Gaara hissed.  
  
Hinata smiled, taking his broken hand which was used to block himself from Neji's punch and gently wrapped a bandage around it too. "It's a very important event for couples and to those who like each other."  
  
Gaara didn't know WHY she saying these things or WHY he was even bothering to listen to her. "…….."  
  
"A red ribbon means a guy likes a girl while a blue ribbon means a girl likes a guy." She tied the ends together on his right wrist and leaned back, glancing out the window of the tent. Hinata could see people already dressed in their beautiful costumes, especially the girls…with their dresses and kimonos. Normally, every Winter Festival, she would go with her friends, but most of them had boyfriends so sometimes she felt left out. Those who didn't have one or just didn't care of going, stayed home and watched television or something, but because Hinata was a social person, she didn't like staying home and be cooped up inside. She loved to explore and loved to watch the different costumes people wore.  
  
She could feel Gaara moving on the bed. Hinata turned to look at him and noticed him staring at her. She blinked. "Nani?"  
  
Gaara turned away. "………"  
  
Maybe he wants to discuss about what happened between them. After all this was her chance, since Neji-niisan had already left with Ryoki-san. It took her a while to convince Ryoki-san that she wanted to stay and help out Gaara, but with Neji's help, she was able to. "Ano…Gaara-san?"  
  
Gaara jerked his head at her, alert by the sudden voice. When he realized it was just her, she could see him relax a little on the bed where he sat. "Nani?"  
  
Here she was again, fidgeting with her fingers. "Eto…do you want to talk about…what-what happened between us yesterday?" She was blushing now and her right foot began to tap nervously on the floor.  
  
Noticing the way she was speaking, Gaara examined her a bit. Obviously, she was not good at confrontation like he was. If only IT was speaking to him right now, then maybe he has a chance to kill this girl before he got out of hand by listening to her. "No," was what he finally answered.  
  
"Oh…souka." She was disappointed, but of course she should've expected that because this was Gaara after all. He was hard to read and even harder to talk to. It was like talking to a wall which she knew it wasn't EVER going to answer back. Hinata stood up. "Well, I better get going. I hope you get better."  
  
Gaara didn't know WHY he did it or WHAT came over him but he grabbed her wrist anyway. Startled, Hinata stared at him, wondering the same thing that plagued his mind. He stood all the way up on his feet and stared down at her. In all the stupid things he had done, this one takes the cake. "Why?"  
  
Hinata stared into his eyes. "Why what?"  
  
"Why do I feel this way? What IS this feeling?"  
  
"Fee….feeling?" Hinata stared into his eyes.  
  
Without even bothering to speak anymore, he leaned down and kissed her. Hinata froze, unable to understand this situation and even though they've done this before, this kiss was a little different…it was a lot more urgent—a lot more…She couldn't think anymore. Hinata closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
He hungered for her once more-yearned for the touch of her skin. He pulled her against him, her breasts against his body. Her lips were so soft…so moist he just wanted to…And he did. Gaara bit the bottom of her lip, inviting her to come closer.  
  
Hinata understood and kissed him more.  
  
"Hinata…" he whispered. Gaara removed his lips and pulled her head back. Then when he knew he wanted her, leaned down and began licking at the side of her neck, starting from the lobe of her ear, to the base of her neck.  
  
The dark haired girl gasped, shivering at the touch. "!" Suddenly, she pushed herself away, staring into Gaara's lusting eyes. "Wha-?" What had happened just now? Were they SERIOUSLY going to do it if she continued to allow him to explore her like that? What was she thinking!?  
  
Gaara was gasping for breath as she could see his chest moving up and down. He too, seemed to be in an initial shock of what just happened. Growling, he advanced towards her. Startled, Hinata backed away in defense, but instead of going towards her, the Sand Chuunin walked passed her and left the tent.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!"  
  
She smiled. "It's all right! As long as you're here, it doesn't matter HOW late you are."  
  
He noticed the way she looked. She was indeed a natural beauty, an ethereal beauty that no man could ever touch. He never realized how attractive Hana was, until he saw her wearing a dress other than something casual. Right now, he kind of felt underdressed compared to what she was wearing. "You look…beautiful."  
  
Hana blushed.  
  
It was cute how she still blushed at him even after dating for two years now. "You never cease to amaze me, Hana-chan." He gently took her hand and led her down the busy streets of Konoha. Light adorned the front doors of the stores in the village and the noises of women, men and children surrounded the usual quietness of the Leaf Village. People dressed in bright colours and wearing masks drawn with emotions walked down the streets, greeting friends along the way. He watched as some children ran around, chasing their friends in a game of tag and teenage boys tying a ribbon around teenage girls. It was truly a remarkable evening…  
  
"Ryoki?"  
  
Ryoki blinked and glanced at Hana. "Hai?"  
  
"Daijoubu desu-ka?" There was a look of worry etched on Hana's face.  
  
Tonight…Ryoki began to love her more. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied with a smile. They stopped in front of a man-made pond at the end of the street and cast their wishes into the water with pennies. When they were finished, Ryoki turned to Hana and smiled, reaching something from his pocket. "I have something for you."  
  
Hana expected to be given a simple gift, one that Ryoki usually gave her…either a beautiful necklace from wherever he got it from or an earring adorned mostly with a beautiful pearl shaped in anything that symbolized their love. But what shocked her, as Ryoki took the present out, was that as soon as he handed it to her and she opened it, that it wasn't either of those. The present this time was more…personal-something that involved her to say 'yes' or 'no.'  
  
"What do you say?" He didn't need to ask her properly, because she already knew the question. Ryoki kneeled down. But then again, it WAS still the proper way. "Are you going to marry me?"  
  
Hana took a while to regain from the shock, but managed to croak a simple, "Yes."  
  
Ryoki blinked, unable to find the right words from the surprise HE got at her answer. "You…you will!?"  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
Ryoki stood up, removed the ring from its comfortable place and slipped it on her ring finger. "YES!" Excitedly, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around, joyous laughter escaping from both their lips. "I'M GETTING MARRIED! YES!"

* * *

It was almost midnight now…but frankly Neji didn't care. He wondered where TenTen was, but why would he care anyway? She was probably having fun at the festival. Hinata hadn't come home and the rest of the Hyuuga family was at the festival representing their family. It was also tradition that each family would go to the festival to show support, but Neji didn't care much about that. Every year he never went and every year, Hiashi Hyuuga didn't complain. The only time he went was last year because Hinata asked him to.  
  
He needed to rest, but where on earth was Ryoki? He didn't have any pillows on his bed for him to sleep on. The last time Neji remembered was that Ryoki had sent it to the cleaners to get it washed, but maybe he forgot to bring it to his room? He figured it to be in Ryoki's room still so he closed his door and marched to his trusted 'father figure's' room.  
  
As usual, as he stepped inside, it was really dark. It was odd…Ryoki spent all his time in his bedroom and he's never seen his room this dark. He usually left his lamp on so that in case he came home, he can easily flop on to his bed and start reading a book. Ryoki was a smart man…and for someone ten years older than him, that was a big accomplishment. Neji looked around, careful not to touch anything that would be evident of the fact that he was there to 'snoop around,' but he wasn't there to snoop around…he was there to look for his pillows.  
  
In the darkness, with the willingness to avoid any falling of fragile stuff in the room, Neji managed to produce bumps and bruises on his legs. After a while, he had no choice but to feel his way around the room. Normally, it was easy for him to find the bed, but ever since last year, Ryoki has changed the way his bed was positioned for some unknown reason.  
  
"Itai!" Neji yelped. Well…he found the table. He moved his hands around, hoping to find the lamp on the bed, but managed to find something else that interested him. From what the Hyuuga could feel, it was a parchment with a ribbon tied tightly around it. What was Ryoki Hyuuga doing with an unopened parchment? He picked up the parchment, felt his way around the table for the lamp and turned it on. What he held in his hand was indeed a parchment, sealed and signed.  
  
Maybe he had a reason to 'snoop' after all. Curiosity forced him to slowly open the parchment. Neji unrolled it and began to scan through the letter. He couldn't quite understand what was written at first but when he read it the second time, it was as if his whole skin had turned inside out from the information that he covered from this letter.  
  
This was the answer to everything – to why Gaara was sent to kill Hinata, which failed and had to resort to kidnapping. Why did Ryoki have this? Neji read on and noticed at the bottom there was a partial agreement to something. Agreement to what? And then, in the VERY bottom of the letter, there was a vague writing.  
  
_**An agreement for Hyuuga Hinata to be assassinated by Gaara Subaku in return for the head of Hiashi Hyuuga.  
**_  
What?!  
  
**_Signed by...... _**  
  
"Ryoki….How could you do this!?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Startled, Neji swiveled around and noticed Ryoki standing in the entrance of his room in the darkness. "You…you signed an agreement to have Hinata-sama killed? Why? How could you do this?"  
  
Ryoki slowly closed the door behind him, his face hidden in the shadows. "I only did what I thought was right, Neji-sama…"  
  
"Such as…? I DEMAND an answer!" In his anger, Neji slammed the parchment on the table.  
  
Ryoki sighed. "What are you going to do if I don't answer?"  
  
"Then you will answer to me!"  
  
"Hah hah! Don't make me laugh Neji-sama! I made you…ever since your father died…I raised you as my own! THIS is the thanks I get!?" Suddenly, he appeared behind Neji. Surprised, Neji whirled around, but not in time to dodge the hit behind his head, sending him unconscious on the ground.  
  
Ryoki jumped down from the table and looked down at Neji. "Don't worry…At midnight, I'm going to make SURE she STAYS dead! For you…Neji-sama…only for you…" He picked up the boy and threw him inside the closet and locked him as tight as he can. When he was finished, he marched out of his door and back to his loved one.  
  
**GoodGurl**: OOOOHHHH and the plot thickens! MWUAHAHAHAHAH! Stay tuned next week!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Oh some **Japanese Terms**:  
  
**Urusai** – shut up 

**Daijoubu or daijoubu desu-ka** – are you all right?  
**Masaka** – no way

**Niisan** – an older brother

**Hai** - yes

**Doushite** - why

**Sumimasen** – excuse me

**San** – mr. or ms.  
**Sama** – sir or m'am

**Chan** – when someone calls a childhood friend, usually called by children or a close friend **Neechan** – an older sister, but in my case, I made Shyao call TenTen that instead of Neesan because they're close in age

**Neesan** – older sister

**Arigatou Gozaimasu** – thank you very much

**Nani** - what

**Souka** – I see

**Eto and Ano** – um……..


	10. Out Of Breath

**Note**: I just HAD to include this awesome song by Lifehouse…it's titled 'Out of Breath,' because I thought it'd fit the relationship so far in my story between Gaara and Hinata. If Gaara could sing, I think this is what he should sing to her! XD. BTW: We are CLOSE to the ending….VERY close but not quite!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Out of Breath**

_I still feel the same _

_Though everything has changed _

_The pain it cost now I feel lost inside of my own name _

_But I keep running I am running I keep living for the day that I'm with you _

_That I'm with you _

_The past has left its stain _

_Now I feel the shame I'll seize the day if you take away the chains of yesterday_

_But I keep running I am running I keep living for the day that I'm with you _

_And I am waiting I am waiting I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you_

_A new day the sun is shining _

_Seems I'm closer to finding _

_That life is more than what we hide _

_No way that I am turning _

_As long as the sun is burning _

_Now it seems that all I want is you I still feel the same _

_Though everything has changed _

_The pain it costs now I feel lost inside of my own name_

_But I keep running I am running I keep living for the day that I'm with you _

_And I am waiting I am waiting I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you That I'm with you_

_Out of Breath – Lifehouse_

The feelings he felt inside were getting confusing each time he tried to determine the cause of it. He wanted out of it…He wanted to have nothing to do with THAT GIRL!   
Gaara looked up into the moonlight. It was blood red.

It was bleeding…the eclipse.

And then the moon became a blurry vision, forming into something.

Then he saw her face.

Her eyes…

Her smile…

Even her voice surrounded him.

The vision of the moon became pale and eventually changed into the form of her face.

Hinata's…

She was smiling at him, enticing him with those famous Hyuuga eyes. Her eyes had so much brightness in them that no darkness could ever penetrate. She was the goddess of the light, so innocent, so pure, yet so deadly in combat. She was the kind that was not to be underestimated despite the way she spoke softly. Hinata Hyuuga held that kind of aura where if ever provoked, that same aura would start to grow and burn up into a fiery flame…like a time bomb ready to explode.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in the distance, followed by the sound of people's laughs and cheers. A bright light gleamed just ahead of him and Gaara watched as the light brightened the night sky, followed by the sounds of multiple explosions.

Gaara stood up from his sitting position on the roof and jumped down from the roof of the tree. In contrast, the world that he has enclosed around himself was loud and dreadful, while the world around Hinata was peaceful and kind and inviting. The door to this world of hers was opened so that whoever wishes to become part of it, it was already there…ready to have someone enter. His world was filled with skeletons and smoke, while Hinata's was filled with flowers and sunshine.

They were different from each other…

They were yin and yang…black and white…demon and goddess.

So why does he have this feeling?

"You were born out of love…"

"I was? My mother loved me?"

Gaara flinched. "Arggh! No…no, please…no more…"

"Of course she did…why else would she give birth to you?" He felt his hand on his head, comforting him, reassuring him that he was telling the truth…but—why are his hands so cold? Is he afraid?

"She gave birth to you so she can take vengeance upon the world! She hated the world! She hated the fact that she was given a demon like you!"

"No……." Gaara clutched the sides of his head, the painful memories growing bigger and bigger.

"You want to know what that writing means on the side of your head, Gaara?"

The little boy nodded.

"It means she loved you…She loved you enough to keep you alive so you can become the killing machine—the one to destroy everything and everyone around you!"

"NO!" He looked up, his palms slamming down on the ground around him. Beads of sweat fell at the sides of his face. Gaara got up from his knees and stood up. More sweat fell and he suddenly began panting and wheezing heavily.

* * *

Neji looked around groggily. Where was he? Why couldn't he see anything? A light suddenly flickered above him. It took the dark haired Chuunin a while to get used to the darkness before he focused his eyes on someone moving in front of him. "Ryoki-san! How could you do this to our family!?" He tried to move, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him stuck on the wooden chair he was sitting on. A thick rope was tightly tied around his wrists and his ankles—too tight that it was almost cutting off the circulation around his body.

Ryoki showed his face underneath the light…that same, kind face Neji has seen on him for years were no longer there; instead it was replaced with pure hatred that it gave wrinkles around the older man's already baggy eyes. "I am so disappointed in you, Neji-sama…To be pulled into the so-called innocent eyes of Hinata-sama!" He slapped the boy repeatedly and then when he knew he had enough, Ryoki stood back and watched his creation go to waste. "I raised you as my own son and LOOK what you made me do! I didn't want to do this…I didn't want to hit you and teach you some lessons, but I had no other choice. Hizashi-sama left me with you, so I can continue what Hizashi-sama didn't have a chance to continue. I don't want you to be fooled by Hinata-sama's innocence. LOOK what happened to your father! DEATH! Is that what you want!?"

The dark haired Chuunin frowned and looked away, his face battered and bruised. "I would do ANYTHING to protect Hinata-sama…If you cannot accept that, Ryoki-san, then I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I was BORN to protect her so long as I have breath in my body! As a family, we must protect each other!"

Ryoki let out an eerie laugh. "Family!? Of COURSE we are family, Neji-sama! That's why we must protect each other at all cost!"

"Not like this, Ryoki-san! What you're doing is wrong! Killing another member of the family…iie….killing TWO members of the family is not the answer!"

"Soon, it will be three…once Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama are gone; Hanabi will just be a piece of cake…"

Neji frowned. "I won't let YOU or anyone else murder this family! It's MY job to protect them and if it means having to sacrifice my life, then so be it!"

Ryoki smiled evilly down at him. "Hm…No wonder I liked you. You always had so much determination to be what you want to be." He touched Neji's face, the evil smile never leaving his face. "You believed in what you believed in and never gave up on anything. That's why I'm going to make your wish come true…."

"Nani!?" Neji squirmed in his seat. "Leave them alone Ryoki-san! LEAVE HINATA-SAMA ALONE!"

But it was too late, Ryoki was already gone.

Neji hissed and looked down on the ground, his fists tightly clenched behind him. "Gaara…if you have the decency to show her you love her, then you BETTER HELP HER!"

* * *

Konoha had become beautiful overnight. It was decorated with bright and dark colours all combined into making a festive décor around the village. It was announced that Hokage-sama was gone for the week, leaving Shizune to be in charge of the festivities with the help of the other Jounins. Everyone knew this was coming…but it wasn't like their Hokage-sama hasn't missed the Winter Festival before.

Hinata walked slowly down the busy street, wondering to herself WHAT on earth she was doing here…Maybe she wanted to be where everyone was, instead of being alone again. Where was Neji? The dark haired girl marveled at the beautiful scenery ahead of her…the faces of the five Hokages have never looked so cleaner than before. That mountain was the pride of the Konoha villagers and whenever children needed some inspiration, they would look up to those mountains and start praying for one. Maybe it was time for her to do that and look for some kind of advice on how to deal with this feeling she had towards the Sand Chuunin. Should she ignore the feeling, knowing it was just some kind of lust? Or act on this feeling and see where it takes her?

"Ore? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" a female voice spoke.

Startled, the dark haired girl turned around and noticed a girl with her long dark hair braided in two. "TenTen-chan? I was just going for a walk…There are just a lot of things on my mind." She looked away, embarrassed with the thought of having to tell the older girl WHO she was thinking of.

TenTen smiled and nodded. "Souka." For some reason, she seems to understand WHAT she was thinking of. Maybe it was because they were thinking of almost the same thing…almost. She knew there was a reason why she came here in the first place. "I guess we're BOTH looking for the same answers, ne?"

Hinata looked at her curiously. "Have you seen Neji-niisan?"

That question caught TenTen off-guard, but she managed to calm down and give the younger girl an answer by shaking her head 'no.' "I haven't seen him in days. I guess he's too busy with his training to be anywhere else especially in one of these Winter Festivals."

That's right…she doesn't know anything that has happened during those days- better keep it quiet, she thought. "You're right…Neji-niisan's never the type to really go to these events unless he had a reason to."

"Yeah…" It was time to change the subject…clear the way from her thoughts of Neji to Hinata's problems with a guy. TenTen hid the blue ribbon at the back pockets of her pants and pulled her shirt lower to hide it more.

"Hm….but I wonder where he could be. He could be resting back home now…"

TenTen's head looked up at her hopefully. "You think he's there?" Maybe she could tell him…maybe this was fate telling her it was time for her to tell him how she felt.

"Most likely. He looked really tired when he…when he came back from his training." Hinata knew TenTen had feelings for Neji, but she had no idea that the older girl was trying her hardest to hide it from her as if she thought she was too naïve to realize or something. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure he wanted to talk to you too."

TenTen's heart pounded harder. "He…he did?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Besides, there's nothing else for us left here anyway. Let's go." She took TenTen's hand and pulled her along with her back towards the Hyuuga residence.

In the distance, Ryoki noticed Hinata pulling a girl along with her. He smiled as he hid his face behind the dark cloak he was wearing. "Hm…I guess I didn't need to find you after all, Hinata-chan…" With that said, he turned and followed her.

"Ryoki?" Hana turned and looked around for her fiancée. Where is he?

He wiped the sweat with his hands and looked down. Blood…he could see blood instead of the usual sweat that poured down his face. Gaara glanced down at the body lying below him. She was such an innocent girl, but her blood…they tasted so sweet. She was just standing there; smiling…so innocent and then he saw her. Her smile…her eyes, her face. They reminded him of HER. And he needed to get rid of it.

"See? You were BORN to be this way!" a hoarse voice croaked in his mind.

Gaara leaned down and pressed a hand on her forehead filled with blood. He examined her, looking down at her blood soaked body. No…he didn't do this. He couldn't…He would never leave a body to rot like this. SOMEONE had done this. An innocent girl like this…killed by a weapon ten times bigger than her. It pierced through her body like a knife cutting through thing meat.

"Oh my GOD!" someone creaked.

Gaara jerked his head up to see a woman staring at him, her eyes wide with fright. She turned, ready to call for help, but the woman hadn't seen him coming towards her quicker than a speed of light. The red haired Chuunin appeared before her, surprising the frightened middle aged woman. "Please don't kill me!" She kneeled down before him, begging for mercy. Gaara frowned down at her. How pathetic for her to be begging for mercy from a monster like him.

He lifted up his hand, ready to strike her, but he paused. He saw Hinata's smiling face. "I didn't kill her…" Gaara mumbled, before turning away from her and walking off.

Shocked beyond words, the woman stared after him.

* * *

Hinata looked around in the darkness. Just as she thought, everyone from the Hyuuga family had gone off to the festival and wouldn't be back until after midnight. She figured, since Neji didn't like going to these types of events and since after being back from rescuing her, he would be sleeping in her bedroom by now.

TenTen looked around as well awkwardly. What on earth was she doing here? This is crazy, maybe she shouldn't tell him tonight! "Um…Hinata-chan. I think I'm gonna go…" She turned, ready to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when a shadow hovered over them. TenTen squealed in surprise.

"TenTen-chan? What is it-?" Hinata turned and gasped when TenTen was knocked unconscious on the ground. "TenTen-chan!" She ran to her side and shook her, but the older girl wouldn't wake up. "TenTen-chan, snap out of it! Wake up!"

"She won't be waking up for a while, Hinata-sama…"

Hinata looked up. A tall, dark shadow hovered over her. "Hm…I was quite surprised when I saw you running around as if no poison could affect you." The dark haired girl slowly backed up. She looked around her…There was no way out, except… To her right was the dark hallway that leads to Neji's room. Maybe she can run to him and wake him up and warn him there was an intruder in the house. "Just give up, Hinata-sama…Just give up this game and let me kill you slowly-!" But Hinata had ran off.

'Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama? Why was he calling her that?' No, there was no time to ponder that. She had to go find Neji-niisan soon and have him rescue TenTen-chan. Hinata ran as fast as she could, but not fast enough because the poison was slowly eating inside her.

He could feel her chakra slowing down. The poison was indeed working…it was slowly removing her powers away. Soon, she would rot like an old apple. She would no longer breathe and it would be easy to let the poison kill her, but she had lived long enough. The poison was slow…TOO slow in killing her. He had wasted enough time letting her live. Ribu had lied to him, but then again the bargain wasn't complete yet. He…Matsumoto-san hadn't made his move in trying to cut off Hiashi's head. He was just looking for the right moment after all.

Hinata ran and ran, her breathing now heavy from running. No…she couldn't give up yet. She was close to reaching Neji's room. "NEJI-NIISAN!" she called as soon as she reached it and slid the door open. She gasped when she noticed he wasn't there…His bed was still made, as if no one has slept on it yet. "No…." She turned and noticed the person calmly walking to her.

"It's no use….Neji-sama has abandoned you. No one will hear you scream…no one will be able to rescue you."

Hinata blinked. What was she going to do now? She had to run…she had to get out of here and get someone's help. No…she's not going to give up. She's not going to show this man her weakness…not one bit. As if adrenaline had suddenly kicked in, Hinata charged forward. Surprised at this, the man didn't have time to move out of the way. Hinata used the small area surrounding them to her advantage. She slammed her small body against him and when he was down on the ground, she got up quickly and ran back to where she entered from.

"Kuso! Persistent little-!" The intruder stood up and ran after her.

"I'll be back for you, TenTen-chan!" she yelled as she dashed out of her home and into the night. There was no other way she could go, except to the main streets of the village and call for help, but if she were to do that, there would be a commotion. She didn't know the man, she couldn't see his face and if she started telling people someone was after her, they wouldn't believe her. She would be named 'the girl who cried wolf.' Hinata ran to where her legs could take her, down the dark alleyway, through the small forested trees that surrounded some residential homes and towards the bright lights of the Winter Festival. She would have to find one of her friends fast…maybe….maybe….

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Hinata screamed, but a hand had stopped her from doing so. She kicked, punched and did all the things she could do in this situation, but it was to no avail. The perpetrator knocked her unconscious and she fell in his arms and was carried off into the night.

* * *

Gaara had felt something amiss in the air. What was that dark feeling? WHY had he felt it? Wasn't HE the one to cause trouble in these parts instead of someone else? Any of the good guys would be the ones to feel that sort of darkness. Had he been branded one of the good guys? He sighed and walked pass a crowd of people in the village.

Suddenly, a young girl emerged in one of the crowds. They all gathered around her, wondering what had happened, asking her if she was all right. But these people were blocking his way through the entrance so he had to push his way through them in order to reach the entrance. However, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Hinata's name being mentioned.

"SOMEONE help HINATA-CHAN! A man…a man was after her…I tried to get her back…demo…demo…" The girl seemed to have been traumatized by what happened because she covered her face with her hands and could no longer talk.

Gaara watched as the girl with the long braided hair looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red from crying so hard it was hard to tell what she looked like. Someone pushed Gaara out of the way and kneeled down beside the girl. "TenTen-chan…where is Hinata-chan?"

This man had silver, spiky hair, and his face was covered with a mask, but Gaara immediately recognized him to be Hatake Kakashi. He backed off a bit, turned and decided to head to the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

He heard a scream in the distance…he heard her calling his name. Neji wasn't sure whether it was a dream or not, but he knew he had heard it. "Hinata-sama?" He had to get out…he had to help Hinata-sama!

The dark haired Chuunin looked around and noticed that in the corner of the room there was a piece of medium sized glass that must have chipped off of the corner of the window. Luck was indeed on his side and Neji reached for that kind of hope by moving his hands and feet to get to that piece of glass. He didn't know where he was, but he was getting the idea that he was somewhere in an abandoned building. It was an easy guess seeing as how the wood beneath him would start to creak every time he moved and the windows had been shattered, preferably because of vandalism. He put all his weight forward, as soon as he was in the right distance from the piece of glass and fell forward, his chin hitting the floor hard. Neji cursed briefly and relaxed for a bit before he decided to reach behind him to slide off his arms curled at the back of the chair. He swore when his right shoulder cracked as soon as he did so, but managed to pull his arm all the way in front of him. Neji stretched his arms and reached for the glass. "Kuso!" The glass had cut through the palm of his hand, but he wasn't about to have one little cut stop him. The seventeen year old ignored his cut and began cutting through the rope as quick as he could. He started from around his wrist and then slowly cut the rope from around his ankles. Neji swore underneath his breath again, rubbing his ankle for the rope had cut through it slowly, leaving it red and stood up slowly. He had to get to Hinata quick before Ryoki get her. The thought of losing his favourite cousin would hit him hard and he wouldn't know how he could live without her. He didn't want to fail…it was his job to protect her. He wasn't about to fail protecting her.

Neji ran to the door and twisted the knob open, but it wouldn't budge. He figured Ryoki wasn't going to leave the door unlocked so he locked him in from the inside. He looked around for anything that could help him unlock it, but really there was none. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, searching for his chakra and used his Kaiten (thank you Paul Pheonix for giving me the name!) to bring the door down. The power of the wind surrounded him and with all the chakra he has collected around his body, swung his right leg against the door and it flew open. With no time to think whether anyone was there or not, he ran out of the room. He was surprised to find that he was STILL in the mansion, because he could recognize the rooms around him. Neji paused. So he wasn't in an abandoned building. No wonder he had heard Hinata call out his name. She was SO close to him, yet he didn't even bother to call out so she could find him. Kicking himself mentally for being stupid, he ran as fast as he could, wondering where Ryoki would take Hinata to be killed. He would most likely take her in a secluded place…one where no evidence of a murder can be found, a place where she would undoubtedly follow.

"!" He noticed a dark figure just ahead of him. No…there was no time to be fighting Ryoki's henchmen now. He had to get to her quick…he had to. But the figure was blocking his way. "Urggh!" Neji faced both his palms towards the figure, hoping to use his byakugan to move him out of the way, but as soon as his palm was inches close to him, he was stopped. Surprised, Neji pulled his wrist away from the death grip and jumped back. "WHERE HAS HE TAKEN HINATA-SAMA!?" He lifted up his fists, ready for a fight.

"I don't know," the figure answered.

Neji blinked and put his arms back down. "Gaara?"

Gaara stepped into the light, frowning, his arms folded across his chest. He examined the older youth for a minute, looking at him up and down. "Did you have a fight with someone?"

The dark haired youth was surprised at that question, but he rebuked it by walking pass him. "I don't have time for questions! I have to get to Hinata-sama right away…" He paused beside him and glanced at Gaara over his shoulder. "Do you love Hinata-sama, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer.

"I thought so." Neji smiled, turning away. "Well I do too and I would do anything to protect her, even risking my own life to save her. If you love her that much Gaara, then you'd do the same." And then he ran off.

He didn't need anyone's advice, not from HIM. But why on earth was he running beside this Hyuuga? When he did so, Neji had glanced at him, grinning, as if he knew this was going to happen. Gaara said nothing as he followed Neji down the dark paths of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

The impact of his fists connecting to her face frightened her, sending her skidding on the ground with a loud thud. Repeatedly, he kicked her in the stomach, the sand from his slippers hitting her eyes so she couldn't see. Tears had come out of Hinata's eyes, not just because the sand had made contact with them, but also because the pain in her stomach was unbearable. She still couldn't see the kidnapper's face, for he was wearing a mask to conceal his features. "Doushite?" she asked quietly, unable to muster enough volume in her voice. To her surprise, she heard him back up a little to give her enough room so she could sit up, using her arms as leverage. She gasped when she felt strong hands grip around the collar of her shirt, lifting her up in the air. The man's strength wasn't the same as Gaara's, but it was still strong enough to crush her throat.

She hated being vulnerable…

He gripped tighter, the fabric of her shirt making it a lot harder for her to breathe better. She was running out of breath fast and Hinata suddenly heard him talking. "I don't understand why Hizashi-sama died protecting a weakling like you and why Neji-sama is doing the same! You are in the way of Neji-sama being the head of the family!!!"

Hinata opened one eye, but he gripped tighter so she wasn't able to see his face up close. There was too much hatred in his voice for her to really understand what he was saying. The dark haired girl coughed.

"Look down, Hinata-sama…" Still held by her throat, she felt herself moving and Hinata looked down. Gasping, Hinata noticed that she was hanging at the edge of a cliff. If he were to let go right now, the wild waters below weren't the only ones that would finish her off, it was also the sharp rocks that were situated there.

"Gomen nasai…" she managed to croak out. "Whatever I did to make you angry, I apologize."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!!" he roared.

She felt his hand slowly releasing her towards the dangerous depths. More tears escaped her eyes, but the bruises on her right eye were too painful for her to cry. Does she really deserve this? What had she done wrong?

"HINATA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Neji-niisan?" She couldn't open her eyes anymore. The wind had picked up, stinging her eyes. Her tears weren't helping either, because they were fogging up her focus.

Ryoki looked up. Neji and that red haired sand Chuunin had made it just in time. "Ah, it's good to have an audience and watch the performance as Hyuuga Hinata falls to her death!"

Neji paused. "Let her go, Ryoki-san!"

Ryoki-san? Masaka…why would he do this to her? He was always a trusted family member to Neji-niisan…How could he do this!?

Gaara felt his face go red in anger. His fists were clenched. He was angry…so angry that he dreamed of snapping the man's neck, not just in two, but in fours. Hinata looked so battered, like raw meat beaten to a pulp when it was ready to be cooked and eaten. Ryoki had done his job and it was Gaara's turn to hurt someone.

Ryoki laughed. "It's quite obvious that I WOULDN'T Neji-sama! This is for your own good!"

The dark haired teenager growled, clenching his fists at his sides. He had to find a way to grab Hinata-sama without startling Ryoki to drop her…Neji glanced to his right to where Gaara would be standing, but was surprised that he had disappeared. He blinked, looked back at Ryoki and noticed that Gaara had turned himself into sand, the wind sending him to where he wanted to go and appeared just behind Ryoki.

"What are you looking at?" Ryoki asked, staring at Neji.

"Me," a voice spoke behind him.

Startled, Ryoki turned his head. Gaara punched Ryoki near the heart, sending him flying in the air, but the man was able to muster up some strength to throw Hinata in the air back towards the edge.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji dove to catch her, but Gaara was quicker. He had caught her just before she would fall into the rocks below. Gaara jumped away from the edge and into the safety zone near the trees. Relieved, Neji stood up quickly and looked around to where Ryoki had landed. However, he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Maybe I should get rid of YOU first Gaara of the sand!" Ryoki appeared above Gaara, a long sword brandished high.

Gaara stared up at him with a straight face. He lifted up his palms towards Ryoki. Sand began creeping around his arm and flew straight upwards towards the man. The sand formed into some kind of hammer, slamming the sword out of Ryoki's hands. The sand then formed into a large hand, the fingers going around Ryoki's neck, ready to crush him to pieces. Blood poured from the sides of Ryoki's face. "I can kill you right now, easily destroy you as quick, or I can make you suffer and torture you as slowly as I want…" There was an insane look crossing Gaara's face.

Neji shivered. What was this feeling? Is this what Naruto felt when he fought Gaara?

"Neji…" The dark haired chuunin looked up. Gaara tossed Hinata in the air towards him. Neji blinked and caught Hinata in time, her weight sending him to land on his knees.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata wasn't responding. The choke hold she was under must have put her unconscious. Neji lifted himself up from the ground and glanced up at Gaara, whose sand hands still had a death grip around Ryoki's neck.

"Maybe I'll slowly torture you…the way you wanted to do to Hinata…"

Ryoki didn't wince, instead he smirked. "Have you forgotten who I am? I taught Neji EVERYTHING I know…I taught him how to fight, how to make seals and…" Suddenly, he disappeared and in seconds, had Gaara held into a choke hold, his elbow around Gaara's neck. "How to escape from the enemy's grasp!"

Gaara glanced at Neji. "Run…" he whispered. At first Neji didn't understand what he was saying, but as soon as the red haired Chuunin opened his mouth to say it again, Neji hesitated.

"But this is MY fight Gaara," Neji suddenly said.

"Your first priority is to protect Hinata," Gaara said as calmly as possible. He grabbed Ryoki's arm and flipped him over. Ryoki landed on the ground with a loud thud. Gaara summoned his sand again and it formed into a large hand, trapping Ryoki on the ground.

Ryoki stood up and removed the sandy hands by using his own kaiten. The large wind surrounded him as he kicked the air, blowing the sand away. He charged and as he did so, he produced something from the palm of his hand and this was a long sword in which he brandished high in the air, striking down to hit Gaara. Gaara didn't have time to react and the weapon left a cut in the middle of Gaara's right shoulder.

Neji had no choice. He turned and ran as far away as he could from the fight. What was he doing fighting? Why was he letting Gaara fight HIS fight? "Your first priority is to protect Hinata," Gaara's voice echoed in his mind.

Yes….he was right. This WAS his first priority. He was born to protect Hinata-sama from the very beginning.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and was quite relieved when he realized that Neji and Hinata had disappeared. "LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!" Ryoki roared.

Ryoki knew that Gaara was weak from the moment the gourd was destroyed. It was all thanks to the Hokage-sama for sealing the demon away. He knew he wasn't strong enough to deal with such a demon. He struck his sword repeatedly at Gaara, while Gaara struggled to jump away from his attacks.

No…Gaara landed on his knees, breathing hard. It was hard fighting without Shukaku. He needed IT back if he were to survive this fight.

"So…it's true that Gaara Subaku was weak without his demon companion…" Ryoki did his kaiten once more, sending Gaara flying in the air. "Where is he, Gaara? Where is your savior now?"

Gaara stood up slowly. Anger…lust for blood…that's what he needed to summon him back…to break the seal. He straightened up and pressed his hands together to perform a jitsu. This was all he could do at the moment. "Sand Hammer!" he yelled to himself.

Sand surrounded Ryoki and it hardened, breaking up the ground and forming it into a mountain-like structure. His Sand Hammer threw Ryoki in the air, but Ryoki managed to land safely on the ground.

**_Call me to me, Gaara and the seal will break…Have anger in your heart; bring darkness into your soul! I will come back to you!_**

"What you did to Hinata was unforgivable!" Gaara hissed. "I will NEVER have mercy on you!"

**_Forget Hinata! Lust for blood! Lust for me!!!!!_**

Ryoki blinked. Sand was surrounding Gaara immediately, covering him like a mummy in Egypt. It crawled around Gaara's legs, his arms and around his body. His hands began to form into a large claw and his face was deforming into something Ryoki has never seen in real life before…

* * *

GoodGurl: Wooh! This is getting interesting, ne? You've noticed I've changed a little bit about the importance of the Gourd that Gaara carries around him. The Gourd is actually the only thing that changes him into a demon, not the voice in his head, but I thought the voice in his head could work, because it's more dramatic that way….:) Anyways, see you guys next week! 


	11. Destiny

**Note**: Hm….where has all my readers gone? L Oh well, at least I still have some still reading this wonderful story and reviewing them! Thank you to those who did! Anyway, we are almost at the very end of this story…From the last chapter, Gaara faces off with Ryoki or…Matsumoto and start to change. Neji and Hinata escape, but where will this take Gaara and Hinata? Find out on this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Destiny**

He was thrown fifty feet into the air, landing roughly back on the hard ground below. He hissed, grabbing at his arm that he landed on and backed off. This was going to be tough and as he glanced up at the monster Gaara had become, it was going to be more than he could handle.

The left side of Gaara's face looked like it was melting almost showing his skull and his mouth was left open for saliva to come dangling at the side. His eyes were the eyes of Shukaku himself, showing the hunger for blood. His right hand, which had turned into a claw, was stretched out, touching the ground without having to bend down, his blue veins showing.

He was no longer human…

"You seem to be in quite a mess…" a voice suddenly said.

Ryoki quickly glanced up over his shoulder. Just crouching down below on the branch of a tree behind him, was Satoshi, KazeKage-sama's young assassin. Like usual, Satoshi's face was covered behind a black mask. "Urusai…" Ryoki mumbled. "I can handle him."

Gaara charged without thinking, stretching out his long hands and began clawing away, scratching at Ryoki. The older man struggled to get away, but one of his attacks managed to scratch Ryoki a little bit on the chest, leaving a small deep gash in the center.

Ryoki retaliated by using his kaiten to drive Gaara away and it worked. Gaara was pushed a distance away from the older man, giving him time to recover.

"Indeed…" Satoshi commented, jumping down from the tree. He approached the older man slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Ribu-sama has asked me to take over from here. He knew you were far too weak to handle something like Gaara. You and him still have that deal to finish and your job is to handle Hinata. Leave and I will destroy Gaara."

Ryoki smirked. "I see…Well I EXPECT you to finish him off because he is getting on my nerves." He turns and jumps on a branch and runs off towards the direction where Neji and Hinata had disappeared.

Neji ran as fast as he could. He had a feeling that they weren't out of danger yet. He ran through the thick bushes, pushing them out of his way and began to trek down a narrow path.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata's voice was soft, but Neji could hear her loud and clear as she squirmed in his arms. With a sigh of relief, the dark haired young man gently put her back down on the ground so she could walk on her own.

"Daijoubu Hinata-sama?" he asked, keeping her steady for she was about to stumble. Neji took a quick glance behind them, making sure that no one was following closely.

Hinata nodded. "I think so…"

"Hinata-chan!" Both Hyuga siblings looked up and noticed TenTen running down a steep hill towards them. Worriedly, the dark haired girl ran to the younger girl first and gave her a hug. "Yokata! Hinata-chan I was so worried about you! I-!" TenTen looked up to see who was standing beside her friend when she noticed Neji standing there. "Neji!"

Neji blinked. "TenTen…what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Hinata-chan. I mean, I should be since I was knocked unconscious by some weirdo when we came inside the house to see you and then Hinata-chan just disappeared, I was so worried!"

Hinata noticed the way TenTen tensed when she saw Neji and with a smile, she said, "TenTen-chan, I'm fine and I'm glad you were worried about me…"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the distance. Startled by the blast, all three looked to where the sound came from and to Hinata's horror, she knew it came from where they had left Gaara.

"What was that!?" TenTen exclaimed, startled by the blast.

Neji glanced at Hinata, who was looking intensely and horrifyingly towards the sound. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. "Daijoubu, Hinata-sama…You and I know Gaara is much stronger than that and he can never be easily beaten with a blast."

"Are you sure about that, Neji-sama?"

"!" Neji jerked his head around and noticed a shadowed figure coming towards them in a slow pace. "Ryoki-san!" What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be fighting Gaara? Wasn't Gaara supposed to keep him occupied?

"You seem surprised to see me." Ryoki glanced over towards Hinata, then back at Neji again. "Neji-sama, if you only give up Hinata-sama now, this will all be over quickly."

"What's going on, Neji?" TenTen asked, quite confused.

The dark haired youth frowned and stepped a little in front of Hinata to block her from view. "Like I said before Ryoki-san, it's my duty to protect her at any costs." He glanced sideways at TenTen. "He's the guy who knocked you unconscious and took Hinata-sama away." He began backing away, forcing Hinata and TenTen to back up a couple of steps. Neji clenched his fists at his sides and summoned the byakugan. "TenTen…I want you to do me a favor."

TenTen looked up, watching Neji's back.

"Take Hinata-sama away from here…I'll take care of things."

"Demo…Neji-niisan," Hinata spoke softly,hesitating a little.

TenTen noticed the way Neji was trying to resist the temptation to give into Hinata's pleas. She grabbed the younger girl's hand. "I promise, Neji." She didn't know what was going on, but if the favor came from the taller youth, she would gladly take it. "But after this, when you manage to survive, the favor I want to ask from you…" She didn't know WHY she said it, but part of her told her that if Neji managed to survive this little duel between this stranger hidden behind a dark mask, she would get her wish. The other part of her also told her to ask such a favor because it may be the last time she'll ever see him. "Is that if you manage to survive this battle, then you will go on a date with me."

Neji was silent at first, surprised by TenTen's boldness. Without looking at the shorter girl, he said, "That's a favor?" He managed to turn his head to look at her. TenTen was serious…he could see it in her face. "All right, if that's what you want."

Hinata was shocked.

"Good and that's a promise." TenTen gently tightened her grip around the younger girl's hand and pulled her along as they ran along towards the narrow path of the woods.

"How very cute…Shall we MAKE that girl's wish come true?" As soon as Hinata and TenTen left, Ryoki stood in the shadows and allowed himself to take a step forward and reveal himself underneath the moonlight that peeked through the trees.

Neji lifted up his right palm and faces it towards Ryoki, while his other hand turned into a tight fist, ready for a fight.

* * *

They ran as fast as they could, TenTen dragging along a tired looking Hinata. Part of her wanted to go back, wanted to watch Neji battle it out with a familiar stranger, but she knew she was only going to be a distraction. They were BOTH a distraction.

"TenTen-chan?" Hinata's voice was as usual, soft, but she knew from the looks of it, TenTen had heard her. "TenTen-chan…Please let go…" She felt TenTen's hand wince at the sound of that request, but Hinata decided to repeat what it was she was trying to say, that what she wanted to say was merely a command, not a soft request. "Please let go, TenTen-chan…" This time, her voice seemed to have penetrated through TenTen-it was more clearer, more subtle and more vocal than the usual softness in Hinata's voice. This told the older girl that the younger one was even more desperate than before.

Startled by this, TenTen stopped running and quickly let go, turning around to face her. She watched curiously as Hinata suddenly had her eyes cast down on the ground, as if ashamed of what she had just said. "Gomenne, but you wouldn't listen. I….I want to go back. I don't want to run away anymore. I don't want anymore people to put their lives in danger for me…even you TenTen-chan. First, it was Gaara and then Neji-niisan and now you. I don't want that."

"What are you going to do?" TenTen didn't need to ask why, because she knew the answer to that already, but she wanted to know from Hinata's own lips. She was staring into Hinata's broken eyes. She looked terrible but her eyes were holding that determined glow.

Hinata didn't really know what to do, but she knew her heart too much to ignore such a feeling. She clenched her fists at her sides. "I….I'm going to follow my heart," was all Hinata could say.

TenTen stared at her for a moment. "Follow you heart?"

The younger girl looked up to stare back at her. "Yes. You should do the same, TenTen-chan." She turned to face the direction they had left.

The dark haired girl just stared at her back, but did not stop her as Hinata ran back to where they had come from.

* * *

He dodged the claws that were coming his way. The monster's arms stretched all the way as soon as Satoshi decided to back up a couple more steps. Gaara's mutated arms swiveled to the left, while Satoshi dodged to the right, jumping over his opponent's head to get to the other side. Satoshi quickly turned to face him, placed his hands together to form a seal and closing his eyes, he summoned one of his jitsus.

Gaara charged, but the ground below him began to shake. It didn't stop Gaara, however from moving forward. Swiftly, he dodged the attacks as the ground, shaped into knives began popping out from below. 'Too much noise! Someone please stop it!' he thought painfully in his head.

**_That's right…continue to give in to the power, Gaara! I KNEW you needed me! You can NEVER live without me! YOU ARE MINE!_**

'NO! I don't need this!' He extracted his claws once more, attacking with both his hands towards Satoshi. 'I don't WANT this! I didn't ASK for this!'

_**That's right…you didn't. THIS is how you were born! This is your destiny, Gaara! You cannot change your destiny! You have no choice!**_

Satoshi disappeared…

Gaara blinked and looked around. He looked up and noticed Satoshi coming towards him from the top.

_**KILL HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! DON'T BE STUBBORN!!!!!**_

He stretched his arms upwards, his claws catching Satoshi by the shoulders in surprise. Like fangs, it penetrated through Satoshi's skin. The young Ninja screamed in pain as he was dangled high up from the ground by Gaara's claws cutting deep into both Satoshi's shoulders.

However, Satoshi wasn't giving up. He quickly grabbed something from the inside his pocket, despite the pain in his shoulders and took out a large looking knife. With his arms now bleeding, he stabbed Gaara in both arms, forcing the Sand Chuunin to release him immediately. Satoshi landed on the ground with a loud 'thud.' The large dagger cut deep into Gaara's arms, almost cutting them instantly, but it didn't pain Gaara at all. Satoshi wasn't surprised with that, since he knew a simple dagger wouldn't kill such a monster. He knew EXACTLY how to kill the Sand Chuunin, because Ribu-sama knew.

Gaara backed up a couple of steps, startled by the attack and gave himself time to recover for a few seconds before charging mindlessly again. He ripped off the dagger that had gotten itself stuck on his right arm and swiped at his enemy. Satoshi jumped away and disappeared, only to appear seconds later behind Gaara, holding that same dagger in his hands.

* * *

She could hear the sound of a small battle occurring just ahead of her. Hinata stopped and followed the noise. There were two pairs of footsteps, one as light as a feather as the person moved while the other, was as heavy as a metal. She pushed her way through the bushes and almost cut herself from the thorns that have grown in the forest. She was only able to take five more steps before coming face to face with an open field and two figures fighting in the distance. One had a large looking dagger held firmly close to what seemed like a monster's throat. Hinata moved closer and her eyes grew wide the moment she recognized the way the monster looked familiar to her.

"Masaka…" She saw him now.

Gaara….he looked different. He was monstrous…mutated. She could no longer tell whether he was human or not. Her feet would not move forward when she noticed that the person he was fighting was the same one who gave him that poison in the first place. He had that large dagger held close to Gaara's throat, while Gaara stood there, his mouth wide open…foaming-hunger for blood. What was she doing here?

"You are nothing but a monster now," she could hear the man saying. "You don't have the ability to think, to speak. You have allowed that demon to take over you, like you can't find your own destiny."

Gaara seemed to have felt her presence because he turned his head to her direction, staring back at her with his solemn eyes-not like the look he just had on.

"I don't understand how ANYONE could love you right now. What if she saw you right now? What would she think of you? Yes…she'll be scared of coming near you. She can never look at you the way you want her to, because you have turned into a monster…THAT has always BEEN your destiny!"

Then…

He stabbed Gaara in the stomach.

Hinata watched in horror as he fell forward on the ground, blood spilling everywhere. "Iiee…."

Gaara's opponent stood over him now, ready to finish him off with the same dagger. He lifted his weapon high above his head and got ready for the kill. Gaara's head was turned towards Hinata, his eyes asking for help.

A tear fell from Hinata's eyes. "Iiee…" She shook her head. He was begging her with those eyes. Has she failed? Was it too late? Then Hinata found herself standing up and then she was running forward. Had he given in to the darkness? NO! She can't have that!

"IIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

He was thrown aback by a large force that came from behind him. Satoshi hit the tree hard, but he managed to muster up some strength to get up and see who had startled him.

And there she was…

With her byakugan on, an ability in which only the member of the Hyuuga family can have, she stood, ready for a fight. A frown slowly formed on Satoshi's face. There were tears falling from the girl's eyes and Satoshi took this time to examine Gaara on the ground, still breathing.

"Now I know why you've gotten yourself to seeking the demon, Gaara," Satoshi said. "Instead of fighting with your own strength, you summoned the demon himself, but even then, you don't have enough power to defeat me." He stared back at Hinata. "And if he can't, Ojouchan….how can you be any different than him? Why are you defending a demon like him?"

"Don't listen to him, Gaara!" Hinata hissed, glaring back at Satoshi. "You have no RIGHT to calling him a monster when he hasn't done anything wrong! YOU should be the one who should be called a monster!"

Satoshi smirked. "I see…so it is love after all."

"Nani?"

"Love has blinded you to see the real truth about Gaara! Why don't you take a time to look at Gaara right now and tell me you don't feel repulsed by the way he looks?"

"I don't care! I don't care WHAT he looks like! He needs me and that's all that matters!"

"He doesn't need anyone…he has always been alone and you think you can change the way he was destined to be?"

"YES!"

Satoshi blinked. He was surprised by her answer. The way she said it, proved how loyal she was to this bond she formed with Gaara. This…love. She was determined to save him, something that no one has done before for the boy who was born to kill.

Gaara laid on the ground, trying to fight for his life. _**Are you actually going to let the girl win against Satoshi!? Give up your life to me and I will finish him off! Where is your sense of pride, Gaara!?**_

'I have none…' he thought.

NANI!?

"You might think he has no way of living without the demon in his soul and the only way for him to survive is for it to continue to live in him, but NO ONE should be able to have that kind of future! I believe in Gaara and I believe he can find his way into the light!" Hinata took a deep breath and pulled out the pearl necklace her mother gave her. "My mother told me that destinies don't have to be already given to you, she told me that we CAN change our destinies as long as you have the willingness to change it."

"Doushite….?" Gaara whispered from where he was lying down. He was losing a lot more blood now, but her voice had brought him back. However, he didn't know how long he had. This was his ending….he was to die and that was HIS destiny. "Why are you going all this way just to save me?"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Satoshi charged, pulling his dagger once again. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, a serious look on her face now as she faced her palm forward towards Satoshi. She was ready to defend herself, willing to finish him off, but she was interrupted when a figure comes jumping in front of her, startling even Satoshi.

"!" Satoshi was stopped immediately and he stood, dropping his hand that was gripped around the dagger. He looked down and noticed that something had stabbed him straight in the stomach, blood spurting all around him. "How-?"

Hinata gasped.

Gaara death glare was staring back at him. His claw-like arm went straight through his stomach, but it wasn't the only weapon that went straight through the stomach. Satoshi's dagger went straight through Gaara's stomach for the second time. They stood, facing each other and together they fell on the ground.

"GAARA!!!!"

* * *

"Ribu-sama…" He turned, quite irritated at the moment, but as soon as he did, he noticed a shadow standing by his window. This shadowy figure had an arm around his torso, blood raining down on the floor. Ribu immediately ran to the figure and caught him before he fell on the ground. "Ribu-sama…I have accomplished the mission. Gaara is dead."

The dark haired man carried him over to his bed, all bloody now, his white cloak soaked with Satoshi's blood. The younger man had fallen unconscious, but Ribu knew he was just resting at the moment. In moment's time, Satoshi's body will heal on its own, just like 'her' and he will wake up, ready to tell him what had happened.

But….

Ribu glanced down at Satoshi's torn up torso. It looked terrible. The skin had been practically ripped off, like almost half of his body had been mauled by some kind of animal. Ribu knew this animal had been Gaara. He figured that something like this would happen, seeing how Gaara fights.

"Ribu-sama," Satoshi spoke again, opening his eyes as slowly as possible.

The older man looked down and shook his head. "You need to rest, Satoshi. You did well in your mission. We will discuss more about it as soon as you have given yourself time to heal." He placed a hand over Satoshi's eyes and immediately, the young man's eyes closed into a deep sleep. The only thing Satoshi needs is to sleep to heal himself…the only way to rejuvenate his body into its original state. The only thing Ribu can do now is wait and make sure Gaara stays dead.

* * *

"Gaara! Gaara please wake up!" Hinata shook him in her arms, but he would not stir from his unconsciousness. He had changed back into his human form and was now laying in her arms half naked with his shirt ripped apart from when he changed into a demon. There was blood at the side of his mouth and more blood coming out of his stomach where the dagger was still wedged in. She slapped his face, hoping…wishing…praying that he would at least show some kind of sign that he was still alive.

Yet…

Still nothing.

Was this the end of his life? Was this how she was supposed to see him die?

"No…." She lifted him up gently and embraced him tightly close to her. She buried her face in his chest, not really caring about the blood that was soaking her face and wept. "Gomenne, Gaara….I'm sorry I couldn't save you…Gomen nasai…."

"Hinata-sama!!!!" Hinata jerked her head around and noticed Neji walking alongside TenTen, while she was keeping him standing with an arm around his waist. From she could see, Neji must have broken his right arm because he was cradling it carefully close to him.

"I….I couldn't save him Neji-niisan. I…I couldn't and…" She couldn't finish her sentence because more tears had fallen from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Many people have injured themselves and now…even died just to keep her safe. Why!? "It's all my fault!"

Neji removed his arm from TenTen's shoulders and limped towards Hinata, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's not your fault, Hinata-sama." He kneeled down and felt for Gaara's pulse. "He's still alive…we can still take him to Hokage-sama and get him healed!"

"It's too late…"

"It's never too late, Hinata-chan." This time, TenTen had spoken. She was standing on Gaara's other side and was already helping Neji lift up the possible deceased Gaara from the ground. "I'm sure Gaara would never leave you alone like this…"

Neji smiled at Hinata reassuringly. "She's right, Hinata-sama. Even though you can barely see him breathing, I'm sure that if we take him to Hokage-sama we can heal him."

"Demo…" Hinata looked up from the ground. "Hokage-sama isn't back yet."

Neji and TenTen glanced at each other, just realizing that thought.

"I'll be the judge of that," came another voice from somewhere.

All three looked up. Tsunade was coming down from the dark pathway, just ahead of a silver haired Jounin known as Hatake Kakashi. "I KNEW I couldn't leave you three alone so I quickly grabbed what I needed and came back right away. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen and my hunch was right."

Kakashi walked over to Neji and switched spots with him. "You're injured. Have Hokage-sama take a look at your broken arm."

Neji nodded and moved aside to allow Kakashi and TenTen room to carry Gaara. Hinata watched, her eyes still quite misty from all the crying and stood up slowly.

"Hinata-chan…" Tsunade walked over to her and stood there, as if waiting for her to come to her. And just as she suspected, as soon as Hinata walked over, she collapsed in the Hokage-sama's arms and wept. "Sssshhhh, daijoubu Hinata-chan…daijoubu. Gaara is still breathing and healing him would be easy. Besides…" She looked down at the girl. "I'm not called Hokage-sama for nothing. I'm more worried about you." Tsunade wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked closely with the others as they started back to the village.

* * *

Night time seemed like it came by so quickly that he had no idea how long he's been trapped in that battle with Ryoki. It would take a lot of time to explain to his Uncle that the only person who was named as his guardian had suddenly disappeared. No one could've known that Ryoki was up to no good except for those involved in his little plans.

Neji looked down at his broken arm and sighed. In comparison with his fight against Naruto's, his fight against Ryoki was the toughest he has ever faced. Of course, he has faced many other battles, but not as challenging as this one. It was byakugan and kaiten against byakugan and kaiten. If this was some kind of contest, they would've tied in first place. He can still remember the smell of his Uncle's breath as he was pinned against a tree, while being punched and kicked a lot of times in the gut. He managed to get himself out of that dilemma by kicking him in return where it really hurts. Neji escaped, but quite bruised, putting his arm over his gut and quickly getting away from Ryoki. At least he THOUGHT he had gotten away. Ryoki appeared seconds later right in front of him and punched him in the stomach again, quite annoyed with the fact that his 'family jewels' had been damaged. Neji only had a matter of seconds to defend himself so he kept his right arm over his stomach and Ryoki's ultimate punch broke Neji's arm from there.

It was the scariest experience of his life…

The dark haired youth closed his eyes and replayed the fight over and over again in his head. He was thrown back, cradling his now broken right arm and was once again pinned against the same tree he was pinned against earlier. Ryoki reached inside his pocket and took out his kunai. He placed it against Neji's throat and said his 'goodbyes' before making his move.

Neji prepared for his death as he closed his eyes…

But it never came.

"Neji?"

Startled by the voice, Neji looked up and noticed TenTen standing there, looking worried. "TenTen…"

That's right, if it hadn't been for TenTen, he wouldn't be sitting here with just a broken arm and some broken ribs in the infirmary. He watched as she walked over to him and pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Neji nodded and glanced down at his broken arm once again. "Alive." He looked up at her. "Thanks to you."

TenTen blushed and looked away. "It was nothing. I just…I just thought you needed help and…and when I saw you pinned against the tree, I knew it was the teammate in me kicking in."

Of course…they were teammates after all. Neji had no right to think otherwise.

"So I guess after I get out of here, we can make that date happen."

TenTen looked back at him, then shook her head. "I was just…I didn't know what I was saying...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Who said I didn't want to?" Neji stared at her. "I owe it to you for saving my life."

"Oh…okay…" So it's JUST a favor after all. Okay, don't panic TenTen. Besides, she knew he wouldn't feel the same way anyway. At least she'll be on a date with Neji Hyuuga…something she has been dying to have for so long.

"Okay, so it's a date then," Neji said.

"Yes…a date…"

For the first time in four years, they smiled at each other.

* * *

His destiny…

But he didn't want this destiny.

Darkness…

So much darkness surrounding him…

He felt so vulnerable. He used to be so strong in the darkness and now…he didn't know what to do. There was so much uncertainty in his future.

"NO ONE should be able to have that kind of future!"

That was Hinata's voice.

Future…

Would he be able to get the future he wanted?

"I believe in Gaara and I believe he will find his way back into the light!"

There was a light just ahead of him. It was small, yet for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from going towards it. How can this small light attract him so? It didn't brighten up the darkness around him…it wasn't strong enough.

"My mother told me that destinies don't have to be already given to you, she told me that we CAN change our destinies as long as you have the willingness to change it."

We can change our destinies?

How?

"Gaara? Are you awake?"

Someone was calling him.

Yes it was her…

"Hinata," he whispered. "Hinata." A small, gentle hand reached down from the light and offers itself for him to reach. Without a second thought, Gaara lifted up a hand and took hold of that soft, gentle hand.

Slowly, he was lifted from the darkness…

"Gaara?"

The Sand Chuunin opened his eyes.

To her relief, he was sitting up and was groggily looking around. There was a thick white band-aid around his torso, therefore he couldn't twist or turn that much to scan the room he was in. "Where am I?"

Hinata smiled and placed a hand on top of his cold ones.

Gaara glanced down at their hands touching. Compared to his, Hinata's soft hand was warm and comforting. He was even more startled when he didn't remove his hand from under hers, instead he flipped it and gently curled his fingers around hers.

"I was so scared…" She seemed to have been startled by his action that she too was almost speechless. "I saw you fall and I…I didn't know what to do. I felt like a part of me died too."

Gaara frowned and slowly removed his hand from hers. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me." He removed his blanket from around him and put his feet on top of the slippers resting beside the bed.

"Why would I feel sorry for you?" She was hurt by that comment, but then again she couldn't expect Gaara of all people to open up to her. Hinata watched as Gaara, with only his pants on, started walking out of the room and into the hallway. "Gaara! What are you doing? You're not completely healed yet. You should go back to your room!" She walked fast so she could block his path in front of him.

Gaara glared at her. "You are in no position to tell me what to do."

His words hit the nerve. Hinata stood there, frozen in her spot as he walked passed her. She looked down, her face shadowed by her bangs and clenched her fists at her sides. "How could you say such a thing!?" She jerked around, tears falling from her eyes. "You DIED Gaara! Don't you care about the fact that I cried for you!? I was so scared that I was actually thinking of joining you to where you had gone while you died! Hokage-sama saved you today and you don't even have the decency to thank her for giving you another chance!"

In mere seconds, Gaara was facing her, his hands gripped tightly around her tiny arms. "I didn't ASK to be saved! You did THAT on your own! So if you ever decide to WANT to save me, let me know because I would have rather died right there instead of watching you suffer again!"

With misty eyes, Hinata stared at him. "You…you think you're the reason I'm suffering?"

Gaara gently let go her arms and turned around. "………"

"What are you going to do? Where are you going?"

"I am not entitled to answer those questions…" The sand Chuunin paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't follow me."

Hinata frowned. "You're going back aren't you?"

Gaara stopped. "I'm going back for reasons only you won't understand." He continued on his way, but he was startled when he heard someone running up to him and was even more startled when a hand went around his chest, hugging him from behind. "!" He looked down at the same, soft hands that reached down to help him out of the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"I want to help you, so wherever you go, I want to be where you are." Gaara could tell she was softly crying again, as she buried her face against his back. He was surprised how persistent she was. "Being alone is a sad thing…I want to show you how good it is to have someone at your side. Being with someone is EVERYONE'S destiny!"

"You're so pathetic…" But deep down inside, Gaara was smiling.

* * *

**GoodGurl**: SO! It's been confirmed their love for each other! Everyone say, "YEAY!" ahem so anyways, it seems Gaara has agreed to take Hinata with him back in Sand Village! So what's going to happen there? And OH! What did Ribu mean, 'just like her?' Hm………. More secrets revealed! Also....there is...well depending on the situation, at least two-three chapters left! Stay tuned! 


	12. Choices

**Note**: Sorry for making you all wait for this long! ; Really, I've been busy in the whole month of December and…yeah. Hah hah, anyways, we last left off with Hinata wanting to go with Gaara and it's been assumed that he had agreed for her to go. But what danger waits for the two as they venture into the darkest depths of betrayal, lies and deceit?

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Choices**

In many ways, it was hard to take a detour to another path, because no matter how hard he tried to get away from the darkness, it was always going to be waiting for him…with its arms wide open for him to run to. But then again there were still many ways to escape the fate that he has trapped himself into. Like for example... Gaara turned slightly to his right where Hinata was walking right beside him. She looked back, feeling him watching her and blinked curiously.

"I would rather that you had stayed back in Konoha…" Gaara turned away and continued walking down the rocky path back towards Sand Village.

Hinata shook her head, just trudging a little bit behind him. "I said I will go with you and I'll stick by your side no matter what."

"…..it will be a long way to Sand Village. You think you can handle the long journey there?"

Hinata walked faster so that she was finally walking beside him, quite annoyed now with Gaara's repetitive words. "Look, do I have to say this again!? I-!" She was cut off by Gaara suddenly pausing, lifting up his hand to stop her from talking.

"No, you don't need to say it again." He looked up into the sky. "It looks like it's about to rain. We need to find a place to shelter ourselves from the cold." Gaara looked around in front of them and noticed something in the distance. It was a small looking cabin with smoke coming out of the fireplace.

Then, Hinata felt small drops of rain falling slowly on top of their heads. At first, there was only a little bit, followed by heavy pouring from the sky. Suddenly, the clouds began to darken. Hinata noticed a large hand looking around for hers. Without thinking, she reached out for that hand and felt its warmth around her own.

"We can stay in that cabin over there," Gaara whispered, squeezing her hand gently. He led her down the path towards the cabin while Hinata followed along, without a word. But just holding his hand made it feel better. She felt she was no longer alone. And this moment reminded her that he was still here…that he will always remain in her heart forever.

Shortly after, they arrived at the front entrance of the cabin. The sound of the rain clattering on the roof and from what they could see there was a little bit of light emitting through the window, indicating that indeed someone was there. Gaara let go of Hinata's hand and knocked on the door.

It took a moment for her to realize that while standing there, she was shivering from the cold. Gaara noticed this and knocked the second time, before the door opened. A middle aged woman, with long dark hair stood there. She didn't look shocked at all to see them standing there, staring at the shivering young lady waiting to be invited in. She smiled at the young woman and turned her attention towards the young man. "Hello Gaara," she said.

Gaara blinked, but kept a straight face, even though she knew he was quite curious on how she knew his name. The woman smiled again and opened the door wider for them. "You two may come in. I will bring some extra clothes for the both of you. Please, sit down and have some warm soup with me." She pointed to three bowls sitting on the table in the small kitchen and left to fetch clothes for the two of them.

Feeling uneasy about the woman and about the place, Hinata, still shivering, kept close by Gaara. She looked around and noticed those three bowls, feeling her heart beat faster. "Gaara…"

The red haired young man said nothing.

"I do hope these clothes will fit the pretty young lady." The woman came seconds later, holding up a beautiful lace tank top and a light brown skirt. She handed the items to Hinata and smiled again. "You can change in my room my dear."

Hinata took the clothes hesitantly and glanced up at Gaara. Gaara stared at the old woman suspiciously and looked at Hinata. "Go ahead."

With a nod, she turned and left to go to the room the old woman provided for her. Gaara watched her leave and when he was sure she was gone, he turned his attention back to the old woman. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He looked back at the three bowls set up for them. "And how did you know we were coming?"

The woman nodded and walked over to her rocking chair in front of the fireplace and sat down on it. "There are many mysterious things happening in the world lately and one of them is…you."

"Me?"

She nodded and stood up once more, walking over to the dining table and grabbed one bowl and began pouring some soup into the bowl. "Yes. You wonder why you were born in the first place and why suddenly, a pretty young woman like her appears into your life and suddenly, you're infatuated with each other." She turned and offered him a bowl. "Soup?" she asked, adjusting her black shawl with one hand on her arm.

He shook his head. "And you know the answer to that?"

She smiled and looked pass him. "Ah, how did it go? Did it fit well for you?"

Gaara turned and saw Hinata wearing that white laced tank top and the light brown skirt, showing off her legs. She must have noticed the way he was looking because she suddenly blushed and turned away, feeling embarrassed.

"What about you young lady? Would you like some soup?" The middle aged woman approached her and handed her a bowl filled with chicken soup. "I am sure after a long travel, you would be hungry."

Hinata nodded and shyly took the bowl from the woman. "Thank you," she said softly; glancing at Gaara, whom she noticed didn't have his own soup. "Aren't you hungry?"

The dark haired woman smiled again. "I do not think he is hungry with soup," she replied. "I believe he hungers for something else…am I right?"

Gaara stared at her.

"The truth…that is- of what you want to know. The real answer to why you were born in the first place…" She glanced at Hinata. "You cannot deny the truth that you two met even before this whole thing occurred. You've met when you were children…but you are both denying it because you don't want to believe that you were meant for a life together." She sat back down on her rocking chair and waited until Hinata and Gaara were finished staring at each other. "Life works in mysterious ways." She glanced up at them, smiling again. "My name is Kaya Asuko. I worked with your father, Gaara…as his strategist during war in the middle ages. I am a seer…I foresee things before and even after they occur. I see the future and the past. And the future you two have…is bleak."

Gaara turned away. "Why do I care what my future will be like?"

"Because you've already made your choice. Your future depends on the choices you make. What matters now is if you think your choice was the best choice for you. Are you willing to keep that choice you've made or are you willing to change it?" She shrugged. "Either way, NO ONE is happy." Kaya turned to look at Hinata. "And you young lady…is this really what you want?"

Hinata glanced up at Gaara, whose back was towards her. "Yes."

Kaya looked up at Gaara as well, noticing his shoulders tensing up. "That decision is yours alone and whatever future you will have; it is what you will get." She stood up and made her way back to the kitchen. "Are you sure you are not hungry, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer.

"Very well, I will leave the soup here for you to eat later." She turned to look back at them again. "Everything has come to place and are you both willing to cross this path given to you?"

* * *

Night had fallen.

The words from the woman still echoed in his ears. The rain hadn't subsided yet even after a few hours their decisions were made to stay in the cabin.

Gaara glanced down at the shirt and the pants the woman had given him. He had come down to the level of a normal human being, even dressed into one. Is this what the woman meant? That this was going to be his future?

"Gaara?"

He looked up and noticed Hinata standing by the door. "You should be sleeping."

"I had a bad dream, so I couldn't sleep." She took a step forward. After being with him for a while, she dared to step into his own private world. She was no longer scared of him, no longer able to turn away from this young man who was thought to be a very dangerous killer. She didn't need to tell him that he should do the same, because Gaara wasn't used to sleeping for sixteen long years.

He jerked his head at her from the window. "What do you expect me to do? Hug you, whisper sweet nothings into your ear and make you feel better?"

Hinata smiled. "That would be nice."

Gaara turned away from her, back to stare out the window. "Whatever you might think, I am still not what you think I am."

"You mean…human?" She took a few more steps and dared to reach out her hand to him. "Because you are human, Gaara."

He turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. "Tell me one thing…why did you make this choice? Why are you with me?" Gaara slowly let go of her wrist.

Hinata put her hand back down and frowned. "I thought we've already talked about this?" When he just frowned back at her, she sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm with you because I want to help you. I want to be with you and whatever the woman said, that our future is bleak, at least it's OUR future and not mine or yours alone." She lifted up her hands to her heart and smiled up at him. "I know it will be a rough path for us, but at least we know that we're not alone. We have each other."

He looked down at her. "You know, you're risking your life just to be with me."

"And that's the decision I've made." She stood up and reached out to touch his cheek. "Gaara…when are you going to accept that you're no monster to me?"

"Now…" And he cut off the gap between them with a kiss.

* * *

She felt a warm hand playing around with her long dark hair. She in return, traced her finger along the lines of his large palms, finding comfort in each other's arms. This feeling, it was amazing. She wanted to stay in his strong arms forever, but she knew it would never last long.

Hinata knew that once they leave this place, they will have to face one more chapter in their lives. And it would mean either together or apart from each other. Their final decision was going to be made once they've reached Sand Village.

Gaara watched her as she laid there. He marveled at her beauty, at her flawless skin and the way her dark hair flowed like silk around his fingers. He wanted her so bad and now, he had her, but how long would this moment last?

One night wasn't enough…

He wanted her for the rest of his life…

Screw this damn love, he thought.

She felt him move around. Hinata turned to face Gaara and found him putting his shirt back on, followed by the pants the woman provided for him. Hinata sat up and watched him sit back down, with his back towards her as he began putting his socks on one by one. "Are we going now?"

Gaara looked at her from over his shoulder, ready to jump back in bed with her again, but he couldn't. He had a mission to finish, a race to win. Just the way she looked at him, with those innocent white eyes and her luscious lips, made him want her more. "Yes, we're going now." He picked up her clothes from the floor and handed them to her. "Get dressed…"

Hinata immediately nodded and got dressed quickly.

* * *

They arrived in Sand Village sooner than expected. Night had fallen for the second day and Gaara led the way into the inner sanctum of the palace. Hinata marveled at the designs surrounding the place. Beautiful sand statues molded into men and women dressed in traditional garments adorned the hallway, left and right. She glanced at Gaara walking these halls and noticed how the way he walked. He walked like a proud Prince, ready to take on the throne. It was a sight Hinata has never seen before in Gaara.

Then, they heard loud voices. One of a woman and the other of a man. Gaara glanced to his left to the voices, his eyes furrowed in curiosity. Without turning to look at Hinata to follow him, he walked directly to the source of the voice towards the door at the very end of the hallway. Hinata followed right away and stopped just behind Gaara to listen in at the door as well.

"How could you do this!?" The door was slightly open so Gaara and Hinata could see a little bit of the figures inside. A sound of footsteps could be heard. "How could you do this to my own brother!?"

Gaara looked closely and noticed that the woman speaking was indeed, Temari and the man she was talking to was Ribu. At the sight of him, he clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. Hinata looked down at his hand and placed her own hand around it. The red haired young man turned to look at her, which calmed him a little bit.

"I had no choice, Temari," Ribu replied in a calm manner. "It was the only way to keep him from ruining the chance that we have." He reached out to grab her hand.

"What chance!?" She pulled her hand away from him. "NO! I didn't ask you to kill him just like that! I know I don't act like it, but he's my brother! I care for him a lot! Maybe we should just forget this….I don't even know you anymore…" She turned away from him.

Ribu's eyes turned into thin slits. He lifted up his hand and struck her across the face, sending Temari to tumble backwards against the wall, hitting her head and making her fall unconscious. "Don't you DARE turn away from me! Do you have any idea how much I've DONE for you and this is how you repay me!?" He looked down at Temari's unconscious body and he was interrupted when the door suddenly flew open. Startled, Ribu turned to see Gaara charging at him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!"

Ribu dodged his assault. He watched as Gaara ran to his sister's side, trying to slap her out of unconsciousness and when she didn't respond, he turned to glare at Ribu. "What did you do to her!?"

Ribu smirked and fixed his shirt for a moment before he straightened up and clapped his hands as loud as he could. Gaara stared at him curiously for a moment, unaware that someone had appeared through the wall. Suddenly, his hands were twisted behind his back and were pulled roughly away by someone so familiar in strength. The long haired man titled his head to one side and lifted an eyebrow. "This is a surprise," he said with a rough voice. "I never expected Gaara Subaku would actually come to the only home he abandoned and betray his people." He slowly took a few steps and stopped until he was nose to nose with the younger man. "But what surprised me the most is the fact that you no longer have the gourd that you are known for…the gourd that makes you powerful. What changed Gaara? Is there some kind of mystical power holding you back?"

"Gaara!" Hinata took a step forward away from the door, her eyes wide in fear as Gaara was held back with a familiar figure she KNEW was injured really badly.

Ribu took a quick glance at her before turning to look at Gaara with an evil smile. "I see….So SHE is the reason why you've gotten weaker, lowering yourself into a pathetic fool in love!" He slowly turned and strolled towards Hinata.

'No! Hinata! Run!'

Hinata quickly took a few steps back and put his hands together to summon her Byakugan, but Ribu suddenly had her arms pinned above her head and his weight on her as she was trapped on the floor. "What if I mess her up right here, right now Gaara? Will you have the power now? Will it drive you crazy enough to retrieve the power that you need so I get the challenge that I need to fight?"

Gaara's eyes widened. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Ribu smiled, spreading her legs apart with one hand and began unbuttoning her shirt starting from the top and all the way at the bottom. Hinata struggled to get away, but he was far too strong for her. She screamed, kicked and punched even to escape, but it was to no avail. Her heart was pounding really fast and the more she screamed and struggled, the more he wouldn't let go.

Gaara could only watch in horror as Hinata screamed helplessly, trying to get away. "No……."

_**What's it going to be, Gaara? Are you going to let him win!?**_

"No…."

**_Then listen to me! Surrender everything to me and I will rip his head off for you!_**

She called for his name…she screamed over and over again as her clothes were torn away from her body.

"No…"

**_Come on Gaara! What are you waiting for!?_**

She laid there sweating, her strength finally leaving her. He went on top of her again, first kissing her cheeks, and started licking down to the base of her neck. She shivered, but Gaara watched, feeling his knuckles clenched into tight fists.

"NO!!!!!!"

Without a warning, Gaara hit his head against the nose of the man holding him back, startling his captor and punched him bloody until he no longer moved. He ran towards the two bodies lying on the floor and grabbed Ribu by the neck of his shirt and pinned him against the wall with one gory looking right hand. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER AND VIOLATE HER LIKE THAT!?" He quickly glanced at Hinata, who wasn't moving all that much, but was shivering like crazy. "ARRGGH!!!!" Gaara smacked Ribu against the wall.

But Ribu just laughed…

Like a madman.

"Yes….that's the monster your whole family was afraid of seeing! You know, your mother killed herself at the first chance she gave birth to you. She hated you…very much because you were born as a monster in the first place! You were cursed with a demon inside you! Your father created you as nothing more than a pawn in battle so he could win against his enemies!"

Gaara screamed, ready to strike him dead, when something got in his way. He glanced down and noticed a knife going through Ribu's heart. Ribu's eyes widened in surprise at this, his face staring straight pass Gaara. Gaara noticed a hand holding the knife and he turned to look at Temari. "Neesan…" He let go of Ribu and he fell on the ground with a loud 'thud!'

Temari pulled her hand away from the knife and fell back. "Run, Gaara. Take Hinata and run away from this place."

"Neesan…"

"GO!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily…Temari….chan…" Ribu pulled the knife away from his heart and stood up slowly. Blood poured at the side of his face and spewed all over the floor from the large wound.

Temari glared at him. "GO Gaara! Let me take care of this!"

"…………" Quickly, he turned and ran over to Hinata where he found her shivering on the floor with only her tank top on and her blue Capri pants. "Hinata?"

She looked up, her eyes filled with non-stop tears. She couldn't seem to stop shivering and even as Gaara tries to approach her, Hinata would back away, scared. Had he failed her since she wouldn't let him touch her anymore? "Hinata…" He frowned. "I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head and wept. "Gaara…" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Please…please don't leave me alone."

Gaara wrapped his arm around her slowly and gently picked her up in his arms. "It's all right. I promise I won't leave you alone. I'll take you home now, okay?"

The dark haired girl slowly nodded and closed her eyes as soon as Gaara held her tightly in his arms and slowly began to walk out of the room.

"Gaara…"

Gaara stopped and turned to look at his sister.

Temari smiled. "I never thought of you as a monster…not in a least bit."

Gaara knew this wasn't true, but maybe there's a chance in their relationship to renew. After all, there was a thing called 'forgiveness.'

* * *

Running away was easy but he hated the fact that he had to run away so soon. He was so ready to confront Ribu, ready to tear him to pieces after what he did to Hinata. He was ready to ask the questions he dreaded of ever asking to the father he thought he knew. Gaara pulled Hinata along with him, but she seemed to be lagging behind and then he felt her stop. He too, stopped and turned to look at her. "We don't have time to stop…We have to go on."

Hinata looked up, her face soaked with tears, but she seemed to have stopped shaking. "He touched me…everywhere. I…I felt him. I…I'm dirty! Disgusting! How can you love me now?" She wept and fell to her knees.

Gaara frowned and walked up to her with a straight face. "You are a hypocrite…"

The girl stopped crying for a while and looked up, shocked at his words. "?"

"How can you say such things in front of me? Weren't you the one who chose to be with me despite the faults I have done? Do you think so lowly of me that I would turn away from you and call you disgusting and dirty?" Gaara kneeled down and embraced her. "The one who should be called dirty and disgusting is the man who did this to you!"

**_How DARE you! How dare you touch her with…with love!? I raised you! I watched over you like a parent would over a child! And THIS is how you repay me!? YOU should be the one called dirty and disgusting!_**

Gaara closed his eyes and smirked. 'I've made my choice. Now get out of my life FOREVER!'

**_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

* * *

A noise…he heard it coming from Temari's room. Kankurou ran as fast as he could to her chambers and stopped just in front of her door. By time he reached it, the KazeKage was seen standing over Temari who was kneeling on the ground with blood in her hands. A dagger was on the floor with blood around it as well and the body of Ribu Serizawa on the ground. There was another body on the other side of the wall and he recognized the uniform belonging to none other than Satoshi Watanabe. He too, lay dead.

"Temari?" Kankurou called. What had happened here? Her room was completely wrecked; the plaster on the walls falling apart and everything in her room was destroyed.

The blond girl looked at Kankurou and smiled, then glanced back up at her father. "Yes, father I admit I had done this act," Temari said with an apologetic tone. "I don't care…he has done ME wrong."

KazeKage-sama looked down at her, turned and walked off without a word to her. "Kankurou, clean this mess up," he said as he walked pass his son. "Take your sister to the infirmary."

Kankurou nodded. "Yes KazeKage-sama."

"Father!" Temari called, but the KazeKage was already leaving the hallway.

* * *

"I have to face him…Please take care of her." Gaara looked up at Naruto and Neji. "Will you do that for me?" He glanced down at the unconscious Hinata. After much thought, he knew he had to face his father sooner or later. He didn't need Hinata to be with him. He didn't want her to see what he would do to his father.

Neji frowned. "What happened?"

"I had to keep her from going with me," Gaara replied, handing Hinata to Naruto, because Neji couldn't carry her with his broken arm. "I need to face my father alone."

"EEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!???? You're going to your father alone!? You're kidding right!?" Naruto spazzed, adjusting Hinata in his arms.

Gaara just stared at him with a straight face.

"Ahahahaha! I guess not!" Naruto added, with sweat pouring at the sides of his face. "You can count on me and Neji to take care of her!" He grinned impishly.

Neji nodded. "You don't have to ask me twice to watch over her. I was born to protect her from the very beginning."

Gaara nodded as well, glanced at Hinata's unconscious form before turning around and walking back to the Sand Village to face the final chapter to HIS life. Only fate will tell whether he was meant to live and to be with Hinata or to die without her.

* * *

**GoodGurl**: Kyahahahah and you thought it was the end! XD I was kidding! Okay well not really. I was hoping to end it there and then add an epilogue, but it turns out at least two more chapters are needed! Stay tuned! 


	13. What heaven feels like

Note: Yeeks! Where have all my reviewers gone? At least I still have some of my devoted fans! ahem Um Kyuubi PandoraChan, thank you for your um….insight on the word 'nasty,' but that's really besides the point….; I'm just glad you reviewed! I also wanna say thank you to Sariachan-Marina! LOL! Of COURSE I hated Ribu too but what kind of author would I be if I didn't have a character whom people hated? It would be BORING! ;) Anyhoo, I hope you two will continue to read my fanfic and keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – What Heaven Feels Like...**

Darkness loomed over the land and the only light that managed to shine upon him peeked itself from behind the tall trees. It was dead silent back in Sand Village and he figured there would be shinobis running around, making sure no one else would come inside the building to assassinate the Kazekage. After what's happened to his father's trusted advisor, who was supposedly the next Kazekage in line, Gaara figured there WOULD be men keeping watch over the entrance gates. Gaara made his way to the very essence that kept Sand Village straight, keeping a low profile and making sure that nothing would get into his way.

And as he finally descended down to the main hallway where the throne would be, he took a long deep breath and made his way towards there.

He didn't really know how to approach this situation. Now, he was standing right in front of him…a figure in the shadows just waiting for an explanation.

"Hello son," he finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

This was the moment….a father and a son, in a confrontation that will forever be remembered to be just a faded memory in a dream or maybe a nightmare.

Gaara took a few more steps and stopped just at a right distance from the Kazekage. It's been too many years that he has hidden in the darkness, controlled by a man whom he called his "father." Standing beside him was his two other children…his own flesh and blood- Kankurou and Temari.

The Kazekage gave a familiar smirk towards his son and said, "Welcome home."

"Why?" Gaara questioned, frowning. He watched as his father's lips turned into a frown in which mimicked the way Gaara was looking now. "I want to know the answer to why you've kept me alive? Why didn't I die with her…my mother?"

"Because Gaara, you are special…" he answered, standing up. "You have always been and your mother knew that." He approached Gaara and lifted up a hand to touch his son's cheek. "Most of all…the tanuki wanted you. From the very beginning, HE knew you had the potential to be his prime vessel."

Gaara turned away. "So that's the answer isn't it? I am just someone you can USE to help you win the fight against other villages?"

The Kazekage glared at him and grabbed Gaara's chin, forcing him to look at him. "What's going on with you? Why are you talking back to me?"

Gaara just stared at him.

He stared at his son for a few moments, finding for the answer, yet all he could see was the face of a young woman from his son's mind. "No…." The Kazekage took a few steps back, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's impossible. SOMEONE has touched you! What has she done to you?"

"She didn't do anything…"

"STOP! Stop talking back to me! You have no right to talk to me!" He jerked his head back at him and glared at him. After a few moments, he seemed to have calmed down. "So…what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to release me from HIM."

The Kazekage laughed as he sat back down on the throne. "That's impossible…you are part of him and he part of you. You were born that way."

"Release me from it..." Gaara glared at his father.

Surprised at this defiance, he smirked and stood up. "And that is what you wish?"

Gaara said nothing.

The Kazekage smiled, clapped his hands together and performed a seal, while at the same time murmuring some words that Gaara could not understand. However, before he had a chance to figure out what it was, smoke surrounded him in which later turned into steel bars around him. "Do not forget your place, boy! I am your father, the Kazekage and I RULE OVER YOU!"

Gaara gasped as something came out of the ground like some sort of hand and began choking him. He fell to his knees and began coughing as the hand continues to choke him to death.

"Tch! You are a nuisance to the family! When have you ever decided things on your own whether you want to be set free or not? Look what the girl has done to you! You have lowered yourself into a pathetic human without any conscience…without any strength. She has taken that away and turned you into no one special! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

Temari gasped and watched in horror as Gaara's life was slowly taken away. She was about to run to him when Kankurou's hand suddenly blocked her way. She looked at Kankurou, who in turn shook his head.

"You're wrong…" Something sharp hit him at the side. He winced and glanced down at something metallic and sharp that pierced him, blood spilling on the ground.

Shocked beyond words, the hand that was squeezing Gaara's life seemed to have loosened a bit. "What?" the Kazekage gasped in disbelief.

Gaara forced himself to stand up. "She has not taken away anything from me…she has given me something. She has given me hope, feelings and the one thing that you have NEVER given me…"

"Oh? What's that? LOVE?" He stared at his son as he turned to look at him. "LOVE? AHAHAHAHA! Love is just a myth! Someone like you can NEVER be loved by anyone! Do you even know what love is? Give me an answer now, Gaara…"

Gaara could not reply to that. He really didn't know what love was, but he knew what it felt like.

"See? You cannot even answer my question can you?" He gripped his hand harder and the hand that surrounded Gaara's neck did the same. Gaara coughed and gagged, sagging back down on his knees.

"STOP! Please father! No more! He's had enough!" Temari pushed Kankurou out of her way and ran to her father's side and began tugging at him. "Please father!" She watched as Gaara's face slowly began turning blue.

The Kazekage watched his youngest son trying to fight his way to live and for a few moments of watching him, he admired the way Gaara was struggling, was fighting for his life. And why? It was probably because he was thinking of the girl so much for him to want to live so much. "You're pathetic…" He murmured before unclenching his fist.

Temari took a deep breath and watched as the shadowy hand let go of Gaara's neck and disappear. The steel bars also disappeared that surrounded Gaara like a puff of smoke and soon he was no longer caged.

"You want to free yourself so bad from the tanuki? The decisions that you make affect how much the tanuki can get a hold of you and so far, you're doing well for yourself in freeing your heart and soul from him…" the Kazekage explained, jerking his sleeve away from his daughter's grasp. He turned away, his back towards Gaara.

Gaara glanced at his father. "Nani?" The sharp metal thing slowly removed itself from his side. The red haired man cried in pain, the sound of clattering metal echoing in the silence of the whole room.

"Now get out my sight….I don't want to see you ever again." The Kazekage sat back down on the throne and watched as his son slowly stood up. He stared at his father for a few seconds before turning around to leave the palace for good, leaving a trail of blood.

"Aren't you going after him?" Kankurou asked, watching his younger brother closing the door behind him.

"He is no longer my son," was all the Kazekage's reply.

Temari sighed in relief.

"Temari…" her father called. The young blond woman turned to look at her father, who was glaring back at her. "Don't you ever do that again," he said, giving her a warning tone. He stood up and left without another word.

* * *

"She's been staring towards the gate for two straight days now..." He sighed and turned to look as his blond companion who was helping him keep an eye on Hinata. Neji frowned as he noticed that Naruto was no longer with him…he had already fallen asleep with his mouth open and a drool dangling at the corner of his mouth. "Oh God, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Neji murmured to himself. 

"Shut up…" Naruto opened one eye and wiped the drool with his arm and groggily stared out the window. "Is she still there?"

Neji nodded. "She hasn't moved from her spot."

The blond young man sighed. "Maybe we should go and tell her to come inside now?"

The long haired man agreed. Hinata just recovered from her previous injuries and for her to have lack of sleep was not healthy at all. She needed rest, but all she's been doing was staring at the gate, waiting for Gaara's return.

"I sometimes wonder whether Gaara would come back," Naruto suddenly said, changing the subject. He moved his feet from the table and stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

Neji just stared at Hinata out the window. "Have you seen the way he looked at her?"

The blond shook his head. "Not really…"

"They really love each other and what makes love interesting is the way it pulls you straight to it, like a huge force attracting you. So despite how much fault Gaara has had and despite the differences the two have, their love for each other makes no difference."

"Wow, you really thought of this hard, haven't you?" Naruto sat back down on his seat and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Hey, aren't you dating that TenTen girl?"

Neji glanced at him and when he noticed the blond grinning at him, he turned away and blushed. "Where- where did you hear that?"

Naruto continued to grin. "Hey, I'm friends with Lee remember?"

The Hyuuga curses the day that Lee and Naruto became friends. He looked out the window again, back to where Hinata had been sitting…….wait a minute. Neji sat up from his seat and looked around. "Hinata-sama?"

The blond stared at him. "What?" He glanced to where Neji was looking and blinked. "Where did she go?"

Neji stood up and walked out the door. "Hinata-sama!" He looked ahead, towards the gate to find Hinata running towards it. Naruto joined him seconds later, wondering the same thing he was wondering.

"That doesn't make sense…" Naruto spoke. "I don't see anyone by the gate, why is she running to it?"

"She knows…"

"Knows what?" Naruto glanced at Neji, his eyebrow lifting curiously at the older man. The older man didn't answer, instead he watched as Hinata ran to the gate and asked for the gatekeepers to open it before running out.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be looking out for her?"

* * *

He was so close…he was almost there. He reached out his hand to nobody, his eyes now unfocused. Was he really going to die like this? Was he going to die without being in Hinata's arms? Maybe this was his fate after all….to die without the warmth of a woman's touch. But Gaara knew this was coming, he was ready even before he knew he could be free from the tanuki's grasp. Death has always been part of his life… 

"Gaara!"

He heard it…her voice. Someone up in the sky must be kind enough to let him hear her voice one last time before he lost his life. Gaara leaned against the nearest tree he could find and let himself slide down on the ground, his arm around his torso where the bleeding would not stop. He allowed his eyes to open for a bit to see a figure approaching him.

"Gaara!" Hinata kneeled down in front of him and smiled. "I knew you would come back!" Tears fell from her eyes and she raised herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him long enough to smell her hair. "I never doubted you once!"

He winced. "Hinata…." Gaara whispered in her ear.

Hinata pulled herself away in arm length to look into his eyes. She smiled, surprising Gaara a whole lot. She smiled as if she knew he would live. And when she smiled, it made him calm… it made him forget the wound at his side.

This must be what heaven feels like…

* * *

...A week later... 

Sometimes it was a good idea to let go of all the grudges you've held for so long in your heart but…

"HEY GAARA!" A smiling Naruto approached him suddenly and wrapped an arm around him. "Congratulations on being the citizen of this village! I'm proud of you man!"

Gaara might have forgotten his fight with Naruto, beating him to a pulp, but a man's pride was important. It was already bad enough that he had no place to stay in Konoha, but living with Naruto was pure torture. Every morning he would wake up to banging sounds coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud cry of pain. Gaara had gotten used to the fact that Naruto would be half asleep walking to the kitchen, finding something to eat and banging his head on the fridge. It was like a daily routine for the blond and all Gaara could do was close his eyes and imagine himself choking Naruto, but that wouldn't be good. Hinata would probably scold him for that if Naruto was found choked to death in his own kitchen floor. But then again, he can always explain that Naruto didn't die of choking…no no…Naruto died by hitting his head on the fridge too many times that he managed to have brain damage over the years.

But right now, he had other things to worry about…

It was the staring eyes of the Konoha villagers who wasn't used to the idea that an enemy was living among them.

Naruto gave him a pat on the back before being distracted by a bunch of his friends who were asking him whether he wanted to go eat ramen at the ramen shop. Seconds later, he was gone from Gaara's side and he found himself walking alone in the darkness of the night. But he didn't mind the silence…for once. He always bumped into Naruto wherever he went, the noise level going up from his usual silent walks. Today, he hasn't seen Hinata anywhere, because she had explained to him she was busy helping decorate for the upcoming festival that the whole Hyuuga family was involved in.

Gaara silently walked down the street and looked around him. No one was around. He stopped just below a bright street lamp and stared down at his hands. Somehow they were a lot brighter to him. It was a wonderful feeling to be standing in the light and not be afraid of anything.

"What are you doing?"

Gaara slowly glanced to where the voice had come from and noticed Hinata standing there, looking at him. From where she stood, it looked as though the light were reflecting around her and for a moment, he noticed bright wings coming out of her back.

And for the first time ever, he smiled…

Hinata blinked.

The red haired man glanced back down at his hands, his feet and his body. He was surrounded with light. He was no longer afraid.

"This must be what heaven feels like…" he murmured.

* * *

**GoodGurl**: Yeay! FINISHED! XD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks to the readers who have been with me through thick and thin in this story! Next: SasuSaku! XD 


End file.
